Red vs Blue vs RWBY
by DocTokuMA
Summary: Blood Gulch gets new residents in the form of Team RWBY. After their ship crash, they find themselves in a different world. Now, they are doing everything they can to try and return home, with some assistance (and hijinks) from the Reds and Blues. Takes place at the start of S5 of RvB, AU onwards.
1. We're Not in Remnant Anymore

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

"But Sarge, we don't know when the ship is gonna get here. It's coming all the way from Earth. That could take days, or weeks, or months, or even years!"

Before Donut could continue talking, he was interrupted by a loud crash. He turned to see a crashed ship about a yard from where he was standing.

"Wow, that was close!" Donut said. "I mean seriously. If I was standing around there or it was flying right over me, that would have landed right on me. I guess it just goes to show-"

Donut was unable to finish his sentence as another ship crashed right on top of him.

"Ship's here," Simmons said. "Both of them I guess."

"Shotgun!" Grif said quickly.

"Fuck!" Simmons cursed. "Wait, on which one?"

"Shotgun on both," Grif repeated.

"You can't call shotgun on two ships," Simmons argued. "That's not fair."

"Well it's also not fair that I can't take naps during lookout duty, but you don't here me complaining," Grif said.

"That's because you sleep on lookout duty anyway!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Would you two quit yappin' and focus!" Sarge shouted at them. "Command finally sent the backup I called for."

"But, there are two ships, Sir," Simmons said. "Which one is our backup?"

"Simmons, isn't it obvious?" Sarge stated. "The backup Command sent was clearly so much that they had to put it in two ships."

"Right, obviously," Grif said in a sarcastic tone.

"Now, let's get these ships open and see what Command sent," Sarge said as he began to approach the nearest ship. Simmons and Grif followed behind.

"But what about Donut, Sir?" Simmons said. "That second ship crashed on him. There's no way he could've survived that."

"Oh, right," Sarge remembered. He then stopped heading to the ship and turned to face Simmons and Grif. "Men, let us take a moment of silence in honor of our fallen companion, Private Donut."

- _Literally_ one moment later-

"Okay, moment of silence over," Sarge said. "Back to work. I'm gonna go check the ship that turned Donut into a strawberry pancake, while you two go check the other ship."

"Yes sir," Simmons replied. The three of them soon split up and headed to the separate ships.

As Grif and Simmons arrived to the crash site of the first ship, they saw that it had a different design than the other ship. The main body was longer and had two huge jet engines stretched out on the sides.

"What exactly are we suppose to do?" Grif asked.

"Well, whatever Command sent us should still be inside, all we have to do is get it open," Simmons said.

"And what exactly _did_ Command send us?" Grid asked.

"Well, it could probably be more weapons, or a vehicle, or some more soldiers for help," Simmons guessed.

"If there are soldiers in there, they're probably dead from the crash," Grif said.

Just then, they heard a loud thud that came from inside the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Grif asked.

"Grif, I think there's someone still alive in there," Simmons said. The thudding noise continued again. "We need to get it open."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Grif asked.

"Well, for starters, you can stop complaining, and find out where the noise is coming from," Simmons stated.

"Ugh, fine," Grif groaned.

They then saw a small dent that protruded from the side of the door, as the thudding noise continued.

Grif headed to where the dent was. "I think the sound is coming from here."

"No shit," Simmons said. "Whoever's in there must be using something as a battering ram to break down the door."

Grif took a closer look at the dent. "Well, if that battering ram is the size of human fist, I'm guessing this door isn't going to open any time soon."

The door then suddenly burst outward, hitting Grif and knocking him into the air.

"What the hell!" Simmons shouted. He could hear Grif screaming as the door flew off. "Grif!" Simmons ran as fast as he could and chased after the flying door, heading towards the direction of the other ship.

* * *

"Was that really necessary!?" Weiss shouted, stepping out of the Bullhead.

"Hey, it got the door open," Yang said as she followed her out.

"That was Beacon property you damaged," Weiss said.

"Well excuse me for getting us out," Yang said in a mocking tone. "If you want, you could go back inside and I could put the door back."

"Why you-"

"Guys, stop fighting," Ruby said running out of the Bullhead and getting between the two. "Let's just be glad that we didn't get hurt when we crashed."

"Where exactly did we crash?" Blake asked as she stepped out of the Bullhead and joined her team.

The four of them looked around and realized that they had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" Weiss asked. She couldn't see any recognizable landmark around them.

"It looks like a boxed canyon," Ruby said.

"I've been around Vale and they do not have any canyons," Blake said.

"How far did we crash," Yang wondered.

"Oh look, over there!" Ruby pointed. The rest of them looked at the direction she was pointing and saw an unrecognizable ship and some figures in armor moving about.

"Maybe we can ask for some help with where we are," Blake suggested.

"It's better than standing around doing nothing," Weiss agreed.

"Alright then," Ruby said. "Team RWBY, onwards!"

* * *

Grif finally stopped screaming when he and the door landed. Right on the side of the other ship. With his body pinned by the door.

Simmons reached the site of the other ship and saw the door of the first ship now stuck on side of the other ship. The door was dented with an outline of Grif as he was stuck between the ship and the door.

"Grif, are you okay!?" Simmons shouted, unsure if Grif could hear him.

The response that Simmons received was groan of pain, which indicated that Grif was still alive.

"Hold on, Grif!" Simmons said. "I'll get Sarge and then we can pull you out." He then went around the ship and found Sarge, who was standing behind the ship. "Sarge, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Simmons," Sarge said as he turned to face him. "I'm trying to get this ship open."

"It just looks like you're staring at it," Simmons pointed out.

"'Course not," Sarge said. "It's clear that this ship will only open for a true Red soldier. So I've been standing here, channeling all my inner Redness. Then the ship will clearly see me as a Red."

"...Right," Simmons replied, unconvinced with his leader's 'strategy'.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Sarge asked. "I thought I told you and Grif to check on the other ship."

"We were, Sir," Simmons said. "But the door of the ship flew off and knocked Grif all the way to this side and got pinned on the side of this ship."

"You're saying Grif's dead?" Sarge said. "Well, at least something good happened today."

"Actually, Sir. Grif's still alive," Simmons corrected. "He's just stuck."

Sarge sighed heavily. "Simmons, why do you give me joy and take it away?"

"Sorry, Sir," Simmons said.

"Forget it," Sarge said, snapping out of his disappointment. "Now, how do we get Grif out?"

"Well, I was thinking," Simmons began. "There's a cable on the jeep. If we-"

"Good thinking Simmons!" Sarge interrupted. "We can use the jeep to go back to base and see if there's anything that can get Grif off the ship."

"But sir," Simmons protested.

"This is no time for dawdling," Sarge said as he headed to the jeep and got in. "You wait here with Grif, and I'll find something to get him out. I seem to recall there being some explosives we can use." Sarge continued to think of what to use as he drove off.

Simmons just shook his head as he went back to where Grif was. "Grif, you might be stuck there for a while."

Grif simply replied with another groan.

"Helllooo!"

Simmons turned around to see where the voice came from and saw that he was face-to-face with four girls.

* * *

"Helllooo!" Ruby shouted at the maroon-armored soldier.

"You don't have to shout," Weiss said, her ears ringing. "He's standing right there."

"Where did you all come from?" the soldier asked.

"Our ship crashed here," Blake said.

"Wait, you mean that ship over there," the soldier pointed. "You're the backup that Command sent?"

The four of them looked at each other in confusion. They had no idea what he was talking about. In fact, they didn't recognize the armor that he was wearing. The only soldiers they knew were from Atlas and the armor was clearly not the same.

"Command?" Ruby said, confused. "We don't know anything about that."

"Who are you people?" the soldier asked.

"I'm Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Yang."

"What's your name?" Ruby asked.

"It's Simmons," Simmons replied. "So, you don't know anything about Command or what's going on here?"

"Nope," Yang replied.

"Our ship malfunctioned and we crashed here," Weiss explained. "Wherever here is."

The five of them soon looked at the other ship when they heard a groaning noise. Team RWBY saw the door from the Bullhead stuck on its side and human-shaped dent around it.

"Is someone there?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, another soldier, Grif," Simmons replied. "He got stuck after the door on your ship blew off all of a sudden."

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake turned to Yang giving her an accusing look.

Yang just shrugged. "Sorry?"

"Oh, it's fine. He had it coming," Simmons said. "But now, I can't get him off."

"I could get him out," Yang offered. "Should take just a sec."

"Look, I know you want to help," Simmons said. "But that door is extremely heavy. I don't think you-"

Simmons was interrupted as he saw Yang head over to Grif and grabbed onto the door. In an instant, she pulled the door out and flung it away. Grif then dropped to the ground, groaning.

"What the fuck!" Simmons shouted.

Weiss snorted. "With that language, they're definitely not Atlas."

Yang then dragged Grif, who was still groaning, and put him beside Simmons. "He sounds like he's okay."

"How did you do that! You're just a little girl!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Awww," Yang said. "Well, I do consider myself a- _door_ -able."

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake groaned at hearing Yang terrible pun.

Grif soon back on his feet. "What the hell hit me?"

Simmons pointed his gun at the four girls.

"Who are they?" Grif said.

"This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang," Simmons said. "They're the ones who were inside the ship we were investigating."

"They're our backup!?" Grif said. "They look like they're ten years old!"

"Excuse me," Yang said, crossing her arms. "We're seventeen."

"And fifteen," Ruby added.

"Excuse me, can we get back on topic," Weiss said. "Now that your friend is alright, could you tell us where we are?"

"Um, you're in a boxed canyon," Grif deadpanned. "Obviously."

"That's not what she meant, dumbass," Simmons said.

"Look, we just want to know where in Vale we are?" Blake asked.

"Vale?" Simmons repeated, not familiar with the name.

"Never heard of it," Grif said.

"What?" Blake said, confused as well. Surely they should have at least heard of Vale.

Before any of them could ask any further questions, they were interrupted by and honking noise. They all turned to see a jeep heading there way. Once it stopped, Team RWBY could see a man in red armor coming out of the jeep.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"That's Sarge," Simmons explained. "He's our commanding officer."

"Well, maybe speaking to him will help us get some answers," Weiss said.

"Prepare to be disappointed," Grif said.

* * *

"Simmons, I'm back. Bad news, I couldn't find any explosives in the base, but I did find a lighter and some of Donut's hairspray. We could use them as a makeshift flamethrower and-"

Sarge stopped talking when he saw that Grif was free and standing beside Simmons. While this disappointed him, he also noticed that there were four girls standing beside them.

"Now who are these lil' ladies?" Sarge asked.

"Sir, this is Team RWBY," Simmons said while introducing each of them. "They were inside the first ship that crashed."

"So, this is Command's backup?" Sarge said in a surprised tone.

"Sir, actually-" Simmons tried to explain.

"But they're girls," Sarge continued.

"Listen," Weiss said. "We're not-"

"Wait a minute," Yang interrupted. "What do you mean we're 'girls'?""

"Well, last I checked, this was the Army," Sarge said. "And the Army wouldn't allow people with lady parts to enlist."

After hearing the statement, Yang growled in anger, her eyes flickering a shade of red. "I'll have you know that I am great fighter and could probably take on a hundred soldiers."

"Yang, calm down," Ruby said to her sister. "We don't need to start a fight."

"Well, you have a fire in you Missy," Sarge said, impressed. "If any of your friends are the same, we can make you fine soldiers of the Red Team."

"That's what we're trying to tell you," Weiss said. "We're not part of your Red Team."

"Well, that's just nonsense," Sarge said. "Simmons said you came from the ship, and the ship was sent by Command. That means Command sent you to help us."

"But-"

"And this girl over here," Sarge said, referring to Ruby, who was giving him confused look. "She's wearin' a red cloak. Well, if that doesn't say 'Red Team', then call me crazy."

"Is he serious?" Blake asked Grif and Simmons.

"Welcome to our lives," Grif said.

"Listen!" Weiss shouted, having enough of this insanity. "We're not soldiers, we weren't sent by Command, AND WE'RE NOT RED TEAM!"

There was a silence after Weiss' outburst. Her teammates were surprised by the outburst and the Reds were equally surprised.

"Well, if you're not with the Reds then..." Sarge began to say before he came to a realization.

He then raised his shotgun, pointing it at Weiss.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss shouted in shock, backing away slightly.

"If you're not with the Reds, then there's only one logical explanation," Sarge said as he cocked his shotgun. "YOU'RE A DIRTY BLUE!"

Everyone just stood in silence, with the members of Team RWBY becoming even more confused.

"Well fuck," Grif said.

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 **This is my first attempt at writing a crossover with RvB and RWBY. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**


	2. Seek, Locate, Explain

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

 **Note: Fans of Doctor Who will get and appreciate this chapter title.**

* * *

Sarge still had the barrel of his shotgun pointed at Weiss. The rest of Team RWBY stared in shocked silence, not knowing what to do, while Grif and Simmons were just shaking their heads due to another of their sergeant's idiotic assumptions.

"Hands up, you dirty blue!" Sarge shouted.

"You are insane!" Weiss shouted back.

"Um, Weiss," Ruby said, slowly going near her partner. "I don't think it would be a good idea to call the man with a shotgun pointed at you insane."

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on?" Blake asked.

"I think we could all use an explanation," Grif muttered

"Dangnabit Grif! Isn't it obvious?" Sarge said. "The Blues called in for backup like we did. But instead, they crashed here and pretended to be Reds so as to try and infiltrate us and destroy from within!"

"That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard," Weiss said.

"Look, Mr. ...Sarge," Ruby said, slowly walking forward while trying to avoid the business end of his shotgun. "We just crashed here by accident. We don't anything about this place, or your Red Team, and we don't know anything about a Blue Team.

"What the fuck are you guys doing out here, breaking the canyon?"

They all turned to see Church approaching all of them. "I heard like two loud bangs all the way from my base. What the fuck!" He then saw the situation that was occurring. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

"I KNEW IT!" Sarge shouted. "They're with the Blues!"

"What!?" Team RWBY shouted.

"What?" Church said, confused with what was happening. "Seriously, what the hell is happening? And who are these girls?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Sarge shouted. "You radioed in for backup and sent your squad to try and spy on us."

"That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard," Church said.

"That's what I said," Weiss stated.

"Well if you think we'll be fooled by something so obvious, you've got another thing coming." Sarge then lowered his shotgun and turned to Grif and Simmons. "Grif, Simmons, raise your rifles and kill the impostors."

"Wait, what!?" Simmons said, confused by the order.

"Why do _we_ have to shoot them?" Grif asked. "Why can't you? You just had your gun pointed at her head."

"Well, they're ladies. I've never hurt a lady in my life and I refuse to start now," Sarge stated. "Now, raise your rifles and blow their heads off."

Team RWBY were preparing themselves for a fight, before Church intervened.

"Look, hold on a sec," Church said, not wanting anything crazy to happen. He then got on his radio. "Hey, Caboose. It's Church. Are you conscious?"

The response he got was a series of gurgles and moans.

"I'll take that as yes," Church said. "Hey, before you fed Tucker's baby, did you call Command and ask for backup or anything?"

" _Well, I think I have a vague recollection of calling them_ ," Caboose responded wearily. " _I may or may not have mentioned that Tucker died giving birth. At least I hoped he died When I called. Oh, I also told them we were out of toilet paper. We ran out when I was building a toilet paper sculpture of you and me playing-_ "

Church cut of the communication, not wanting to hear the rest of Caboose's rambling. "So there's probably a fifty-fifty chance that Command sent us something, but I really doubt it."

"So you're telling me that these girlies over here aren't with you?" Sarge clarified.

"No!" Church and Team RWBY yelled together.

"Well then who are they?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know myself," Church said.

Team RWBY introduced themselves again to Church and began their explanation of what happened to them.

"We were assigned to guard a cargo of dust while it it was transported to the docks at Vale," Blake began.

"Dust?" Grif interrupted. "Why would you waste time guarding dirt.?"

"Would you wait until we finish explaining until you ask any questions," Weiss said irritatedly.

"Fine, geez," Grif grumbled.

"Anyway," Yang continued. "The mission was suppose to go smoothly, until we were attacked by the White Fang."

"Who?" Sarge said.

"They're a terrorist group, "Yang explained. "They started shooting at our ship and we fought back. Then one of their shots caused one of the Dust cargo to break open."

"After that, the Dust started acting up," Ruby continued. "It start to glow and then we saw a bright white light and we all felt a huge explosion." She then stretched her arms out and made exploding noises as to try to emphasize what happened.

Weiss coughed lightly, causing Ruby to stop goofing off. "We crashed after that and we landed here."

The Reds and Church said nothing for almost a minute and just kept staring at them.

"Um, we're done," Blake said. "You can ask us questions now."

All the Reds began asking questions at once. Because of that, none of the girls could understand anything.

Suddenly, a loud bang went off in the air. Team RWBY and the Reds looked and saw Church with a tank beside him.

"Thank you, Sheila," Church said.

"Your welcome," Sheila responded.

"Where did that tank come from?" Yang asked.

"Was that there the whole time?" Weiss pointed out.

"And it can talk," Ruby added.

" _Now_ , you dumbasses can ask questions," Church said. "One. At. A. Time."

"Okay, Grif, why don't we answer your question first," Blake said. "Dust is a common energy source from where we come from. It runs pretty much everything, from vehicles to weapons."

"If this Dust stuff is so common, then how come none of us have heard of it," Sarge pointed out.

"What about Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Nope," Grif said.

"Vale?" Yang asked.

"Uh uh," Simmons said.

"Remnant?" Weiss asked with a hopeful tone.

"Never heard of it," Church replied.

Team RWBY looked at each other and nodded, the same idea forming in all their heads.

"We think that the reason you don't know any of this is because... we may not be where we think we are," Blake said slowly.

"What's that mean?" Grif asked.

None of Team RWBY said anything, their faces had an uncomfortable look, a look that said that if they continued talking, they would sound crazy.

"Well," Church said, mildly impatient. "What do-"

"We're from another universe!" Ruby blurted out, the tension eating at her.

Church and the Reds said nothing for a few minutes.

"That," Grif began. "Is the stupidest explanation I've ever heard."

"It's true!" Yang said.

"It pains me a great deal to say this, but I have to agree with Private Grif," Sarge said. "What you're saying sounds real far'fetched."

"But it's the only explanation," Weiss said. "Among the Dust we were guarding, there was some new experimental Dust. Supposedly, that just was being used as part of some top secret experiments."

"How do you know all that?" Church asked, wondering how this young girl would have that kind of information.

"My family is sort of involved in the research," Weiss admitted.

"When that Dust exploded, it must have caused some sort of reaction and we got sent here," Blake said.

Yang said. "You don't know anything about Remnant, and we don't know anything about your Red and Blue fights. That kinda means we might not be from the same universe. No matter how crazy it sounds."

"I still don't buy this while 'We're from another universe' story," Grif said. "It sounds way too cool to be real."

"Actually, there are scientific theories that propose the possibility of other universes," Simmons said. "As you know, the theory started in-"

"No I don't know, and I don't _need_ to know," Grif interrupted. "Look, let's just agree that they're from another universe. Anything to avoid more nerd talk."

"Anyway," Church said, turning his attention back to Team RWBY. "Now that you're stuck here, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, we were kinda hoping you could help us," Ruby said.

"Our ship's busted, we don't know where we are, we don't even know what goes on in this universe," Yang listed out.

"So, would it be okay if you could help us out until we can figure out how to get back?" Blake asked.

Church took a moment before speaking. "Well, having a few extra hands in the base wouldn't hurt. And I do need the help since the rest of my team is currently... indisposed."

"Now hold on a sec," Sarge said. "Why do you automatically get to help them?"

"Um, because I didn't threaten to kill them earlier," Church deadpanned.

"Well we know now that it was a misunderstanding," Sarge said.

"'We'" Grif said. "That was all you."

"Shut it," Sarge yelled at Grif. "The point is, we have more men. Therefore, we have better chances of helping Team RWBY than you and your under-manned team."

"I'm definitely sure they have better chance getting help, and more chance of surviving here, with me and my team," Church said.

"Now listen here Mister!" Sarge shouted. "They crashed on _our_ side. They came to _us_ for help. So if you want them, your gonna have to take them."

"Um...okay," Church said as he called to the tank. "Sheila."

Sheila immediately turned her barrel towards the Reds.

"Oh, shit," Sarge said.

"How do we keep forgetting that there's a tank over there!" Grif exclaimed.

"Just another one of reasons why our army is probably going to kill itself," Simmons said.

"Now step off before my tank blows you all over this canyon," Church said. "Right Sheila? Sheila?"

Church did not get a response as he soon saw Sheila driving off.

"Bye everyone," Sheila said, mildly laughing as she left.

Once she was gone, the Reds raised their weapons and pointed them at Church.

"Uh oh," Church said.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted getting between the Church and the Reds. "You don't need to kill each other. We can split up. Two of us will go to Church's base and the other two will go to the Red base. Is that okay with you?"

"Hmm. Now that sounds like a clever proposal," Sarge said, as he lowered his weapon. "I knew this girl was the smart one of the group. It's the red cloak."

"Right," Ruby said. "Let me just convene with my team and we'll see who's going with who.

Team RWBY huddled around each other and began talking.

"Are you insane!" Weiss whispered, though her tone was full of irritation.

"It was the only thing I could think of to stop them from fighting," Ruby replied.

"Look it's not the ideal situation, but we just need to deal with it," Blake said. "Besides, we might as well look for anything in their bases that might hep us."

"Fine," Weiss said. "But I'm not going anywhere near that deranged Red. I'd rather take my chances with this Church."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you," Ruby said.

"Guess that just leaves you and me partner," Yang said to Blake.

"Let's just be careful," Blake said.

"One more thing," Weiss said. "We need to make sure that they stay away from our ship."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"In case you didn't notice, these people are soldiers that are part of two armies that are fighting each other," Weiss stated. "Last I checked, that means there's a war going on. And the last thing their war needs is a powerful energy source from another universe."

"Come on Weiss," Yang said. "Don't you think you're being a little paranoid."

"Call it what you will, but that doesn't make me wrong," Weiss said.

"She's right," Blake said. "It's better to be cautious. At best, we'll be keeping our resources out of the hands of people who don't understand it."

"Well, keeping it out of _these_ people's hands will stop them from killing each other any faster," Ruby agreed.

"Or accidentally killing themselves," Yang added.

"Then it's decided then," Weiss said.

The four of them broke their huddle and faced the soldiers again.

"Okay, we've decided," Ruby announced. "Weiss and I will go with Church, and Blake and Yang will go with the Reds."

"Ugh, fine," Sarge grumbled, not exactly happy that Ruby, who he considered an honorary Red, would be going to Blue base. But he trusted that Ruby would know what she's doing, so he said nothing else.

"Alright then," Church said. "Let's go." Ruby and Weiss headed to Church's side and they headed off to Blue base. "I should warn you in advance, the place is a mess."

Once they were gone, Yang and Blake turned to the Reds.

"So, you gonna give us a tour of your base?" Yang asked, a wide grin on her face.

"We would love to," Simmons responded.

"Um, one question," Blake said. "What was that second ship that landed?"

"Oh," Simmons remembered. They were all so busy with the arrival of Team RWBY and Church showing up that they forgot about the second ship. "We believe that _this_ is ship that was sent by Command."

"It looks like it landed real quick," Yang said, noticing the depressions on the ground.

"Yeah, landing right on top of Donut," Grif commented.

"Who?" Blake said.

"He was another Private part of our army," Sarge explained. "Before he met a sudden end when he sacrificed his life to show this ship where to land."

"Sacrifice!?" Grif shouted. "More like the ship confused him for a landing sign."

"Damn it Grif, I was trying to put a good spin to Donut's untimely and inglorious demise!" Sarge shouted. "Why, if he was hear, I'm sure he would say-"

Sarge was interrupted when everyone began to hear a loud tapping noise coming from the ship.


	3. dit dit dit, dah dah dah, dit dit dit

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

It didn't take long for Church, Ruby, and Weiss to arrive at Blue base. As they did, Ruby and Weiss noticed a soldier outside wearing purple armor.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"Is he a member of your team?" Weiss asked as well.

"No, he's..." Church paused, not sure how to finish the sentence. "Actually, I don't know why he's still even here."

Ruby and Weiss didn't say anything else as the three of them approached the base.

"Hey, Doc," Church addressed the purple-armored soldier. "I need to call Command. We got a situation."

Doc did not respond to what Church asked and for some reason was looking at the ground.

"Hey, Earth to Doc," Church called out again. This time, Doc looked up and faced Church. "Or, this place to Doc."

"Aren't you gonna say hello to our new friend?" Doc asked.

"What?" Church didn't know what Doc was talking about.

"Um, Church," Ruby said, getting his attention and pointing to the ground.

On the ground, Church, Ruby, and Weiss saw a small teal-colored alien.

"Honk?" the alien said.

"I don't... I-I can't, I don't," Church rambled, unable to process what he was looking at.

Weiss had an expression that was mix of incomprehension and disgust at what she was looking at.

Ruby on the other hand gave an appropriate (for her) response. "IT'S SOOO CUTE!" she squealed.

"Well, glad to someone here has the right reaction when looking at new life," Doc said. "By the way Church, who are these girls?"

Church shook out of his stupor. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Blarg," the alien said.

"Shut up, you're disgusting," Church said to the alien before turning back to Doc. "Doc, what's Vic's number?"

"Why do you need it?" Doc asked.

"Because I need tell them to send someone to help Ruby, Weiss, and their team," Church replied.

"Who?" Doc asked.

"Oh right," Church said. "Doc, Ruby and Weiss. Ruby and Weiss, Doc"

Ruby waved her hand at Doc while Weiss just gave a polite nod.

"Who are they? Doc asked again.

"They can explain everything to you while I call Vic," Church said. "Which I could do if you just tell me his goddamn number."

"Come on Church," Doc said. "Everybody knows Vic's number. Didn't he ever teach you the song?"

"Song?" Weiss said, confused.

"Oh right," Church recalled. "Vic's jingle."

With that, Doc began singing it. "If you want to talk, don't email. And don't you click click click click, just call me up at five five five, V-I-C-K."

"What a terrible song," Weiss said.

"That, I can agree with," Church said. "Also, you do know Vic's name doesn't even have a 'K'?"

"I'd like to think that it's in the message and not the lyrics," Doc said.

"Whatever," Church said as he began calling.

"Hey dude," Vic's voice said from the other end.

"Vic! It's-"

"This is Vic, at 555-V-I-C-K, doo doodleydoo. I'm not in the cassita right now, so leave your low-down at the ding-dong. Hasta."

Church groaned at hearing the machine. "Vic, this is Church. I need-"

"You have reached the voice mail system," The automated voice said.

Church growled even further. He turned to Ruby and Weiss. "This might take a while. You go wait inside while I make this call."

"What should we do while you make the call?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Church said. "Look for something around the base and see if it can help you get home."

"Look for what exactly?" Weiss asked. "I doubt that you have anything that can help open a door between dimensions."

"There's a ton of junk inside," Church said. "You could, I don't know, _build_ a door between dimensions."

"I was joking about the door," Weiss said.

"Look, I don't know!" Church shouted. "Just go inside and look for _something_! Jesus Christ! This is why I don't like dealing with kids!" Church kept ranting to himself as he walked off.

"Hmph," Weiss said. "How rude."

"While Church is making his call, why don't I show you inside," Doc offered.

"That would be lovely," Weiss said, giving a forced smile and hoping that Doc would be less of a handful than the other soldiers.

She and Ruby followed Doc inside the base, though Ruby also brought the baby alien with them as she continued to squeal over its 'cuteness'.

* * *

"What the hell is that tapping noise?" Grif asked out loud.

The tapping that was coming from the ship was growing more frequent, and it was starting to grate on everyone's nerves.

"Hey, it's your ship, you tell us," Yang said, also becoming irritated with the noise.

"It's clearly obvious what this noise is," Sarge said. "Donut is still alive under the ship and is now trying to send us a message to get him out."

"But, Sir," Simmons said. "You just said that Donut died an untimely and inglorious death."

"That was before we found out that Donut was still alive!" Sarge yelled at Simmons. "It just goes to show the resilience of the Red army."

"All I'm hearing out of this 'message' is a bunch of stupid tapping noises that are starting to give a headache," Grif said.

"How idiotic can you be Private Grif!" Sarge shouted. "Donut is clearly sending us a message using Morris Code."

"Morris what?" Blake said.

"Sir, I think you mean _Morse_ Code," Simmons corrected.

"Morse?" Sarge said. "I don't think so Simmons. That just sounds ridiculous."

"But it _is_ called Morse Code," Simmons insisted.

Blake just rolled her eyes at the Sarge and Simmons' debate. "If your friend is still alive, shouldn't you try to get him out?"

"The lady is right!" Sarge declared. "Simmons, what are the possible methods to get Donut out?"

"Maybe if we can lift the ship off him somehow..." Simmons suggested.

"Great idea Simmons!" Sarge said. "I've heard that people can get unbelievable strength in stressful situations. Now, all we need to do is increase our adrenaline."

"Or we could use the jack from the jeep-"

"Or we build a machine that could turn the ship from metal into paper."

"There are shovels in the jeep too. We could dig-"

"Or we could build a disintegration ray! One blast will turn this ship to dust in a sec."

While Sarge and Simmons continued debating over their ideas, and Grif was clearly paying no attention to the conversation, Blake and Yang headed over to the ship, which continued making tapping noise.

"Seriously, this tapping makes me almost wish that this Donut guy making it would just die already," Yang commented.

Blake gave her partner a look of disapproval.

"Hey, I said almost," Yang said, raising her hands in defense.

"Shhh," Blake said. "I'm trying to listen."

"'Listen', it's not that hard," Yang said. "There's a tapping noise. End of story."

"No, that's not it," Blake said, focusing on the sound. "I don't think the noise is coming from under the ship, I think it's coming from _inside_ it."

"How do you know that?" Yang asked.

Blake gave Yang a look as if it should be obvious, before she pointed at her bow.

"Oh right," Yang realized. "You have an a- _cat_ -e sense of hearing."

"Please don't say that," Blake said. " _Ever_ again."

"So you think someone's inside?" Yang said.

"Most likely," Blake answered.

Yang turned to where the Reds were still debating. "Hey!"

As usual, they were to busy 'discussing' to here her.

"Well, guess it's up to us," Yang said, shrugging.

"What?" Blake said, not understanding what her partner meant. That is, until she saw Yang walk behind the ship and faced the door. "What are you-"

Before Blake could finish her sentence, Yang jumped up in the air and grabbed the top of the door. With both her hands, she pulled the door down as hard as she could. The loud creaking sound of the forced opening was heard by the Reds and made them go to check what was going on.

"What in Sam Hill is going on!?" Sarge shouted.

Yang walked up to them, dusting off her hands. "I just fixed your ship problem. Your welcome."

Sarge just stared, unable to respond.

"Sir, I think someone's coming out," Simmons said.

They all turned to the opened ship and heard footsteps. They all headed to the door and saw someone step out.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Grif shouted.

* * *

When Church said that there was a ton of junk in the base, he wasn't kidding. Everywhere Ruby and Weiss walked, there were scattered scraps of machinery, broken boxes, as well as what appeared to be scattered food on the floor.

"This place is a dump," Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"That, we can agree on," Weiss said. She then turned to Doc. "Is this base always this unkept?"

"Oh, it's only like this because of the little fella over there," Doc said, referring to the little alien Ruby was carrying.

"That, I can believe," Weiss muttered.

"Now, don't listen to Weiss," Ruby said to the alien. "She just doesn't see how great you are yet."

Weiss simply rolled her eyes.

As they continued walking, Weiss decided to ask Doc about what was going on in this canyon and about the Reds and Blues.

As best as he could, Doc told them about how the Reds and Blues were assigned at Blood Gulch as one of many outposts that they were part of a continuous war between the Red and Blue armies.

Weiss also tried to explain how she and her team came from another dimension, though she didn't say anything further, not wanting to give any more information than needed.

"So," Ruby said, joining in the conversation. "Are you sure Church, Sarge, and the rest of their squads are supposed to be fighting each other? Because from the way they were talking, it didn't sound like they wanted to kill each other for real?"

"I know right," Doc said in agreement. "I mean, yeah when I first saw these guys, they were really doing there best to try and kill each other. But, after the things that went on here and the weird adventures these guys went through together, the need to kill each other just got less and less."

"That doesn't sound like very disciplined soldiers," Weiss noted. "But considering the way they act, it makes some sense."

"Don't get me wrong," Doc said. "They _definitely_ still give each other a hard time. All I'm saying is, it's kinda funny how two groups of people who hate each other eventually become something you'd probably call friends. Or at least as close to friends as they can get."

Upon hearing this, Weiss looked at Ruby, remembering how the two of them went through a similar experience.

Ruby just gave Weiss a wide smile.

Weiss just rolled here eyes, but smiled briefly, feeling glad that things between them turned out well.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of loud moaning. The three of them stopped walking when they saw a blue-armored soldier lying on the ground.

"Caboose, so this is where you were," Doc said. "Still can't move, I see."

"Oh, hello Doc," Caboose greeted weakly, still not moving from the floor. "No, no I cannot."

"Well, while you're here, I'd like to introduce to you some new friends," Doc said.

"Hello!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Oh my God!" Caboose said in surprise and excitement. "Doc, the floor can talk!"

"Huh?" Both Ruby and Weiss were confused by Caboose's reaction.

"Oh Caboose, you big idiot," Doc said as he shook his head.

"HELLO FLOOR!" Caboose shouted. "My name is Caboose! It is nice to finally talk with you!"

"No, my name is Ruby," Ruby tried to clarify.

"Oh. Oh, how silly of me," Caboose said. "Hello Ruby the floor."

Weiss facepalmed in frustration.

"Yeah, it takes a while to talk with Caboose," Doc said.

"He's a soldier right?" Weiss pointed out. "He sounds like a child."

"I think it's sweet," Ruby said. "People don't have to act their own age."

"Of course _you'd_ say that," Weiss said. "You still act like a child most of the time."

"Thank you," Ruby said proudly.

Weiss just shook her head, though a smirk began forming as well.

"THERE IS NO ELEVEN YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"That sounds like Church," Ruby said, recognizing the loud yell coming from outside.

"I'm guessing Church's call to Command isn't going well," Doc said.

"Ugh," Weiss said, feeling downcast at their lack of progress. "I just hope that Blake and Yang are having better luck than we are."

"Cheer up, Weiss!" Ruby said. "I'm sure they've found something helpful with the Reds. Like a device that can work with the Dust we have, or someone who understands this different universe stuff, or-"

* * *

"Grif's sister?" Simmons declared in surprise.

It was the same reaction of surprise everyone had as the yellow-armored soldier stepped out.

"I know right," Sister said excitedly.

"You know, I always knew there was an unlikely possibility of Grif having blood relatives," Sarge said. "But I always hoped that he was a horrible by-product of an experiment at a turd manufacturing plant."

"That's disgusting," Blake said.

"Yes, he is," Sarge said.

"Go home," Grif said, stepping forward to address his sister. "Now."

"What?" Sister said in confusion.

"You heard me, go home," Grif repeated. "Get in your ship, uncrash it, and leave."

"This just got awkward," Yang commented.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Sister argued.

"I'm serious," Grif continued. "I know I have a reputation as a do-nothing slacker to keep, but I _will_ break your legs and throw you back in that ship if I have to."

"Oookay!" Yang said, not wanting the tension to rise even further. "Let's all calm down. So, Grif's sister, how are you?"

"Great I guess," Sister said cheerfully. "You know, considering that I got stuck inside a ship after it landed, started hearing weird sounds and bumps from outside, and the thought that I might starve to death crossed my mind a few times. So you know, great."

"Riiight," Yang said, a little disturbed by Sister's cheery tone after what she just said.

"Now hold on a sec," Sarge said. "How did you get in the Army?"

"What do you mean?" Sister said casually. "I just signed up."

"But," Sarge said confused. "But you got lady parts."

"Oh no," Yang said rolling her eyes. "Not _this_ again."

"So what?" Sister said.

"So, last I checked, this wasn't the cooking and sewing Army."

"Duh," Sister said, not getting what Sarge said. "I joined the real army."

"You'll need to excuse Sarge," Simmons said. "He comes from the old school way of things."

"Thanks, also, no one says 'old school' anymore," Sister said.

"But, _why_ did you join army?" Blake asked. "Becoming a soldier is not exactly a career anyone would want to choose."

"Actually, I joined because of my brother," Sister explained.

"Me?" Grif said, confused.

"I mean, you always looked after me ever since Mom ran away to join the circus," Sister said.

"Wait, what?" Yang said, a smile creeping on her face.

"Did you say your Mom was in the circus?" Simmons voice was full of amusement. "You have just made my insults forty-five percent more efficient with that one sentence."

"What did your mom do?" Yang asked, curious.

"Well, you know how circuses have a bearded lady, and a fat lady? Well, my Mom plays both, 'cause she's like, super-talented."

Upon hearing that, Yang burst into full blown laughter. Blake elbowed Yang to compose herself, but she was also trying to stifle a laugh.

"Can I record everything you say?" Simmons asked. "This is gold."

"Sure," Sister agreed. "Anyway, Grif always looked after me, but when he left, I didn't want to be alone."

"That's...actually kind of sweet," Blake admitted.

"Wait a minute," Yang said. "Let me get this straight. You didn't want to be alone, so you signed up and joined a war."

"Pretty much," Sister cheerfully replied.

"She's a Grif alright," Sarge said.

"Wait a minute!" Grif suddenly shouted. " _You_ were the one tapping!"

"Uh yeah," Sister said. "Took you long enough by the way."

"Wait, Grif's right," Blake said, realizing what Grif meant. "If his sister was the one making that tapping noise, then-"

"What happened to Donut?"

* * *

 **Note: This chapter title is in Morse Code, and it means S.O.S.**


	4. Open Mic Funeral

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

After multiple tries, and accidentally dropping him a couple of times, Ruby, Weiss, and Doc were finally able to get Caboose on his feet.

"Oh thank you," Caboose said gratefully. "It was getting very lonely down there. Especially since the Ruby the floor stopped talking to me."

"Caboose, I'm Ruby," Ruby corrected.

"What a funny coincidence, the floor's name is also Ruby," Caboose said, not understanding at all what Ruby meant.

"Yes, it really is a funny coincidence," Ruby said smiling, not bothering to correct him anymore.

"Now that we have him up, can we please go see if Church made any progress?" Weiss suggested.

"Ooh, you know Church!" Caboose said excitedly. "We're the best of friends. I shall go see him." Caboose then ran outside as quickly as he could.

Weiss sighed. "Let's go." They all soon followed Caboose outside.

Once they were outside, they saw Caboose beside Church. Caboose was holding Church's sniper rifle and seemed to be waving it around. They then heard the sounds of an argument beginning to start.

"Someone needs to go make sure Church doesn't do anything stupid, like hurt Caboose," Ruby suggested.

"That sounds like a good suggestion," Weiss said. "Doc, why don't you-"

However, Weiss saw that Doc and Ruby were now busy talking to the baby alien and not paying attention to anything else.

"I guess I'll talk to them then," Weiss said begrudgingly.

She approached Church, who was currently yelling at Caboose.

"It's a person!" Church shouted. "In yellow armor, we already established that!"

"Oh look," Caboose said. "The lady who isn't Ruby is coming this way."

"What?" Church said. He then saw Weiss approaching them. "Oh great, what do you want?"

"I just want to know how your call to Command went," Weiss said, though she could already guess his answer.

"Well, you'll be disappointed to know that I couldn't get them on the line," Church said. "Oh by the way, great job leaving your friends to help the Reds. Real smart move," he finished sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

Church pried the sniper rifle out of Caboose's hands. "See for yourself." He then gave the sniper rifle to Weiss.

Though it was a bit heavy, Weiss was able to lift it up. She looked through the lens of the rifle and moved it around. She eventually stopped moving it when she spotted Blake and Yang together with the Reds. They weren't at the Red base as initially discussed, but instead were standing around and talking beside the other ship. There seemed to also be a new soldier present, this one in yellow armor.

"What exactly am I suppose to be looking at?" Weiss asked as she looked at Church.

"I'll tell you what it is," Church said. "Your friends were supposed to go with the Reds to their base to help you get home. Instead, they decided to help them open the ship, and now they have a new soldier with them."

"What's your point?" Weiss asked, not really understanding why Church was panicking.

"My _point_ is now the Reds have their backup from Command, and who knows what other hell he's capable of," Church said. "I mean, he's in yellow armor. What the hell is yellow suppose to mean!? And it's all your friend's fault."

"Excuse me!?" Weiss said incredulously.

"That doesn't sound like a nice thing to say," Caboose noted.

"Yeah, you heard me princess," Church said. "If your friends didn't help the Reds with their ship problem, the Reds wouldn't have their extra help. So, thanks for nothing!"

"Well, I have never heard anything so ridiculous!" Weiss shouted. "If you don't want us around, then I suggest you help us find a way back as soon as possible."

"Well, you two don't seem to have found anything helpful either," Church said.

"Well we're trying!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh really," Church said. He then pointed behind her. Weiss turned to see what he was pointing at. From across them, Doc and Ruby were speaking with the baby alien.

"See, my suit is purple," Doc said to the alien. "Can you say purple? Pur?"

"Honk," the alien replied.

"Pull."

"Hnnnk." The alien replied.

"And this cloak is red," Ruby said, holding up her cloak. "Can you say red?"

"Blarg," the alien responded. Ruby simply squealed at it.

"Great!" Doc said. "And when we're done teaching you all the colors, we'll teach you why you shouldn't judge people by them."

Weiss facepalmed at the display, which didn't really help her earlier statement. Before she could say anything further to Church, they were interrupted by the appearance of another soldier who came out of Blue base. This soldier was in an aqua-colored armor.

"Well, look who's awake," Church said.

"I'm assuming that this is another one of your Blue soldiers," Weiss guessed.

"Yeah," Church said. "Though I think the word 'soldier' is a little too much of compliment." He then addressed the new arrival. "Hey Tucker."

"What the fuck happened?" Tucker asked.

This time, it was Caboose who spoke up ."Oh well, uh as you may recall, you were, um, impregnated by an alien visitor who was on a noble mission-"

As Caboose continued his overly specific explanation, Tucker turned to Church. "Can I please get the short version."

"You got knocked up, you got knocked out," Church replied.

"He was what!" Weiss said in confusion and disgust.

"Oh yes," Caboose said. "Tucker gave birth to an alien baby."

Weiss then realized where the alien they saw earlier came from, which just disgusted her even further.

"Hey Church," Tucker said. "Who's the chick?"

"Oh right," Church said. "Tucker, this is Weiss. She, her friend Ruby over there, and her other friends apparently came from another dimension, and now they're stuck here."

"Huh. That sounds rough," Tucker said, not seemingly fazed by the whole 'other dimension' thing.

"You have no idea how hard this whole thing has been," Weiss muttered.

"I'm pretty sure I know how hard _my_ thing is right now" Tucker said. "Bow chicka bow wow."

Weiss' face turned red in a mix embarrassment and anger. "You are all just-!" She didn't finish the sentence and just walked away in disgust.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "She digs me."

"Dude, she's seventeen," Church clarified.

"Aw," Tucker said, disappointed. "Well, there's always her friends."

"They're _all_ underage," Church clarified. "Don't be creepy."

"Hey, don't worry, you know what I say," Tucker said. "Keep it clean, if they're under eighteen."

"We have more important problems than your potential pedophile charge," Church said.

"What problems?" Tucker asked.

"The Reds just got themselves a new soldier," Church said, indicating the other team.

"Who? The girl in the yellow armor?" Tucker said, as he looked where Church was pointing.

"What?" Church said, confused. "That's a girl?"

"Duh," Tucker said. "The one talking with the two other girls, who, I might add, look totally hot."

" _Again_ , underage," Church repeated.

"You have really good eyes," Caboose commented.

"Well, I have to," Tucker said. "I never get to use the fucking sniper rifle."

"Are you positive it's a girl?" Church asked. "How can you be sure?"

"Dude, look who you're talking to," Tucker said.

* * *

Despite wondering what exactly happened with Donut, Blake and Yang saw that the Reds seemed to place their focus back to Sister.

"So anyway," Sister continued speaking. "After I signed up, they sent me here. They said your Commander died, and I needed to replace the missing man."

"Our Commander's not dead!" Sarge said. " _I'm_ our Commander!"

"And an excellent one at that, Sir," Simmons said.

Yang coughed loudly, while saying "suck up" under her breath.

"Nice," Grif commented at Yang's insult. "I normally use the words 'kiss ass'"

"Both of you quit yer yappin!" Sarge shouted at the two. "We have a serious case of misinformation!"

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?" Blake asked Sister.

"Nope," Sister said. "Command specifically said that the Commander died, so now one of the troops is going to be promoted, and I have to replace the missing troop."

"Wait a minute," Simmons said excitedly. "What's this about a promotion?"

Upon hearing Simmons' excited tone, Yang nudged Blake. "Sounds like things just got interesting."

"It sounds like Command made mistake," Sarge stated.

"I don't know Sarge," Girf said. "You always say Command never makes mistakes. I guess that means you're dead."

"Seriously, about this promotion," Simmons said, his tone now overly eager and demanding. "Did Command say who would get promoted? Someone in maroon armor."

"Hey, you're getting really scary," Sister said. "That's kinda hot."

"Sarge," Grif said. "I just want to say, I'm really sorry you're dead."

"I'm also sorry you're dead," Yang said, placing a hand on Sarge's shoulder, while also trying not to crack up from laughter.

"Don't be stupid!" Sarge shouted at them both. "Or in your case, Grif, even more stupid. How can I be dead if I'm standing right here?"

"Well Sarge, if Command was wrong about you being dead, maybe they're wrong about other stuff too?" Grif said. "Like, what if the Blues _don't_ suck?" He then gave an exaggerated gasp. "What if the Blues are actually awesome? This changes everything!"

"Sarge," Blake said. "You can't actually be buying this?"

Sarge said nothing for several moments. Blake could tell that he was deep in thought.

"Men!" Sarge shouted. "Grab the shovels from the Warthog!"

Blake lowered her head and groaned in resignation. She knew where this was going, and did not enjoy it or what would follow.

"We got a grave to dig and a funeral to prepare!"

* * *

"Dearly beloved," Simmons began. "We are gathered here today, to pay our final respects to Sarge."

"But I was so young!" Sarge wept. "And violent."

"This is ridiculous," Blake whispered to Yang.

"I know," Yang smiled. "Isn't it fun?"

"We should be going around their base right now," Blake insisted. "Not standing out here for a fake funeral."

"Oh have a little fun once in a while Blake," Yang said.

"And now," Simmons continued. "Grif has asked to say a few things about our beloved Sarge."

"Hello everybody!" Grif said as he stepped into the front. "Now before I begin, I would like to ask one of our new arrivals to come on up. You know, to help with our remembrance. Please step forward, Yang!"

When she heard Yang's name, Blake thought it might have been a mistake. She was soon proven wrong when Yang stepped forward. Blake knew that this was not going to end well.

"Thank you, thank you!" Yang said as she grinned and waved her hands and stood next to Grif. "So Grif, I've been told that there were some things you wish you could've said to your sergeant. If he was here right now, what would you tell him?"

"Well Yang, what would I say to Sarge?" Grif said. "Other than 'good riddance'. Heyooo!"

Only Sister laughed at the joke.

"Wow Grif, what a _killer_ thing to say," Yang said.

Blake facepalmed at Yang's terrible attempt at a pun.

"But seriously, Sarge was a good soldier," Grif continued. "Now, he makes a better corpse. Zing!"

"What kind of eulogy is this!" Sarge yelled.

"Please be silent while the show, I mean speech, is ongoing," Yang said.

"And if Sarge's accent wasn't any indication how he was gonna end up in this war, then he'll probably have a long chat about it with all his brothers from the South," Grif said. "Hooo!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Sarge shouted. "Simmons, get up there with your speech on the double, or we're gonna be having _two_ funerals today.

"On it Sir," Simmons then headed up the front. "Both of you, get off now!"

"So long folks," Grif said. "I'll be here all day."

"Out with a Yang!" Yang shouted as she waved goodbye. She then went back beside Blake, who was giving her a dirty look.

"What was that!" Blake said.

"I know, I didn't even get to use my good material," Yang said. "I finally thought of something that can go with the word 'Sarge'."

Blake gave a venomous glare.

"What?" Yang said. "Grif wanted my help with his routine. How could I say no?"

"It's a simple word to say," Blake muttered.

"Lighten up," Yang said. "We can't force these guys to move any faster, so might as well go with the flow."

Blake just groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

"Hello everyone. I have a few words to say about Sarge," Simmons said. "As you all know, Sarge was a magnificent leader and an inspiration to all of us."

Beside her, Blake could here Sarge beginning to cry at Simmons' words. She just rolled her eyes.

"He had accomplished many things in his life," Simmons continued. "But I believe that his greatest accomplishment was developing my considerable skills as a soldier and your new leader."

"Huh?" Sarge said, confused at Simmons' words.

"With Sarge's untimely death, there is now a gap in the structure of Red Team," Simmons continued. "A gap that I intend to fill, as a man with a new vision for Red Team."

"Oh no," Blake said, realizing what Simmons was doing.

"Sarge, I think Simmons is _campaigning_ for your job at your funeral," Grif realized. "Classy."

Simmons continued speaking. "When you make the decision of who you would choose to be your leader, know that you will choose a candidate that Sarge would have wanted you to choose. Choose Simmons. It's the only thing Sarge did in life, so don't let his whole existence be in vain. In conclusion, Sarge is dead, vote for me."

"Awesome speech!" Grif shouted.

Yang whistled as a sign of cheering, though Blake elbowed her to stop.

"Sister, you're up," Simmons said as he stepped down.

"Awesome!" Sister said, stepping upfront.

"You couldn't even wait for me to be buried, could ya," Sarge said.

"Sorry Sir," Simmons said. "But your death was in the past and we need to look to the future. A future filled with Simmons."

"You do know that he's not really dead," Blake said to Simmons.

"Right," Simmons said absentmindedly. "Not really dead."

"Hey everybody," Sister began. "I'm new here, so I didn't know Sargeant that well, but I knew he was really old, and that's gross."

Grif and Yang both stifled a laugh.

"And when you're old and gross, there's real chance you're gonna die, which is sad," Sister said. "But I guess you'll be with your friends, who are probably dead too. And if they're not, then they just really old, which is way sadder than being dead. So, I guess that's it. Peace out."

"Alright then," Simmons said. "Blake, it's your turn."

"Wait, what!?" Blake said, not expecting this at all. "I can't say anything. I don't even know Sarge that well."

"Well, you've known him longer than Grif's sister, and she got to speak," Yang pointed out.

Eventually, Blake was forced into the front after Yang gave her a push.

"Hello," Blake said shyly, not knowing what to say next. After a few moments, she realized something. "Okay, you know what, this is just ridiculous."

"You're telling me," Sarge said. "I'm the one whose dead."

"But you're not," Blake said. "You're not dead. I don't need to eulogize you, because you're _not dead_. This whole thing is completely ridiculous."

"Okay, that enough out of you," Simmons said as he rushed to pull Blake out of the front. "Alright, it's time to bury the deceased. Sarge, get in the hole."

"No Sarge, don't," Blake said.

"Sorry little lady," Sarge said. "Command says I'm dead, so I have to be. Command's never wrong."

"Yes, they can be wrong," Blake said. "Especially, with something this stupid."

"No can do," Sarge said. "I have to follow this through, and there's nothing anyone can do-"

Sarge was cut off as soon as Blake knocked Sarge right in the head with a sheathed Gambol Shroud.

"Hurk," Sarge let out as he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Hostage Non-negotiations

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

 **Author's Note: Thank you very much for all your reviews. Keep them coming.**

 **Also, for those who are wondering about Team JNPR, don't worry. They will be appearing, just not yet.**

* * *

In Blue base, Tucker was staring down at his alien child, who was now a few feet bigger, for almost two minutes and saying nothing.

"How long is he going to keep staring at that thing?" Weiss asked.

"It's a very emotional moment between a parent and their child," Caboose commented.

"That's so sweet," Ruby added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, "Church said. "So like I was saying Tucker. This is your little monstrosity. Your little abomination of nature."

"What am I suppose to do?" Tucker asked. "I don't know how to be a Dad. This isn't how I planned it."

"You planned to have an alien baby?" Ruby said.

"No! I mean not how I planned to be parent!" Tucker quickly corrected. "I always wanted to have the ideal Father-Son relationship. You know, where I see him for like eight hours every other weekend and send cheques to some woman I hate."

"You clearly have a different definition of ideal," Weiss muttered.

"I'm sure you can make it work," Ruby said. "You would make a great parent."

"It's emotional conversations like this that make me miss my mom," Caboose said.

"Alright you guys let's leave these two alone," Church said. "Give them some bonding time."

"Wait, don't leave!" Tucker pleaded. "What am I suppose to say to him?"

"Maybe you could start with giving him a name," Weiss suggested.

"Really?" Ruby said. "Because I sort of already have some suggestions for names. I'm in favor of either Zwei the 2nd, or Super Cutesy McAwesome.

"No," Weiss said in disapproval. "Just, no."

"Yeah, maybe we'll put a pin on the name thing for now," Tucker said.

"You could talk about baseball," Caboose suggested.

"It's an alien baby Caboose," Church said.

"You could talk about T-ball," Caboose suggested again.

" _Alien_ , Caboose," Church stressed. "Alien was the key word in that sentence."

"Seriously," Tucker said. "Where do I even start with this?"

"Tucker, he's part of an alien race whose only purpose seems to be to tell huge, grandiose lies to people, so that they can seduce them, and then impregnate them," Church stated. "So, why don't you start with that? You know, common ground."

Weiss should've been at least shocked by Church's statement, but after being with these people for only a few hours, she has lost all manner of surprise in her. Ruby on the other hand still had a wide smile on her face as listened attentively to the Blues' conversation, .

"I think I'll stick to baseball," Tucker decided.

"Oh, you can tell him about how his Dad got to third base with you," Caboose said.

"Caboose!" Church shouted.

As they continued to bicker, Weiss received an incoming call from her Scroll. She found this odd, since they were in a different universe and it would be impossible for there to be a signal. She then checked it and saw it was Yang calling.

"Hello," Weiss said.

" _Weiss_ ," Yang's voice said from the other end. However, there was heavy static on the line and Yang's voice kept getting cut off by the static.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted, unable to hear her voice. She then signaled Ruby to come closer to her and speak with Yang.

"Yang," Ruby said. "What's going on?"

" _...have...maj...ation...eds!_ " the static in the line continued to interfere with the connection, making it impossible to hear what Yang was saying.

"Yang, we can't here you," Ruby shouted. She was beginning to wonder and worry about her sister and what was happening with her and Blake over with the Reds.

* * *

"I said," Yang shouted. "We have a major situation with the Reds!" All Yang was receiving was static. It was a long shot to hope that their Scrolls would work here, but she needed to give it a try. With what was happening right now, they could have used some help.

"Holy shit!" Grif shouted as he saw Sarge on the ground, knocked out. "What did you do?"

"I, I" Blake said, shocked as well at what she had done. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to knock Sarge out," Simmons said. "Well, you could've fooled me."

"I panicked!" Blake shouted. "He was going to be buried alive."

"He would've had his armor on," Simmons defended.

"That's not the point," Blake said. "He could've died, and I couldn't let that happen."

"So, you just decided to knock him out and possibly give him a concussion," Girf pointed out.

"He has a point," Yang commented.

"Really not helping right now," Blake said.

"Look, whatever happens, we might want to move him somewhere else," Yang suggested.

"Well, there's a perfectly good hole that we dug up," Grif suggested.

"You didn't dig up the hole," Simmons said angrily. "You and Sister just made digging noises with your mouths."

"We're not putting him in the hole," Blake said. "Just bring him back to your base."

"Fine then," Simmons said with mild disappointment.

"Oh another thing," Yang said, turning to Simmons. "You seem like you know enough about machines. Can you fix up our Scrolls?"

"Your what?" Simmons asked.

Yang showed him her Scroll. "It's basically a phone that we use to contact each other. Is there any way you can fix these to work here?"

Simmons looked at the device. "Maybe, if I have the time to work on them at the base, I could connect them to the same signal as our own communications."

"Well, you might want to do that _after_ we put Sarge in the base," Grif said.

"Actually, as your new leader, I am delegating that task to you and Sister," Simmons. "So get to it."

"What!?" Grif said. "You can't tell us what to do."

"Yeah, I can," Simmons said. "I'm the leader of Red Team now. Sister said so. Right, Sister?"

"Um, I don't want to get between the two of you," Sister said as she was literally standing between Grif and Simmons. She then moved beside Grif. "Okay, carry on."

"Simmons, you're heading to the base to work on our Scrolls anyway," Blake said, trying to diffuse the potential argument. "Why don't you just help?"

"Because I'm leader now," Simmons said. "And leaders give orders to soldiers who need to follow them."

"But Sarge isn't dead," Grif said. "He's just unconscious."

"Well, I'm still in charge for as long as he's unconscious," Simmons said. "Besides, Command seems to think he died of... What did he die of?"

"Aspirin overdose," Sister stated.

"See, Command thinks-" Simmons stopped when Sister's words caught up to him. "Aspirin overdose?"

"Seriously?" Yang said in disbelief.

"I know," Sister continued. "I didn't think it was possible. And trust me, I've tried."

"Wait, what?" Blake said.

"Whatever," Grif said. "I still don't see why we need to listen to you."

Simmons responded by picking up Sarge's shotgun and pointing it at Grif's face. "How about now?"

Blake just facepalmed.

"Should we do something?" Yang asked.

"Not yet," Blake said. "With the way these people do things, he probably won't shoot."

"Simmons, you've gone blind with imaginary power," Grif said.

"Oh on the contrary, I think I've gone blind with very _real_ power," Simmons, cocking the shotgun.

"Look, if you want to clear thinks up, why don't you just call your Command?" Yang suggested.

"Fine, I'll call Red Command for confirmation," Simmons said, lowering the shotgun.

"Why're you calling Red Comand?" Sister asked.

"For con-fir-mation," Simmons emphasized.

"Why don't you call our guys?" Sister asked.

"Our guys?" Grif said in confusion.

"Yeah," Sister said. "The Blue guys."

"Excuse me, the what?" Simmons said.

"The Blue guys," Sister repeated. "The guys that sent me here in the ship."

"Oh man, this just got even more messed up," Yang commented.

"You're telling me," Blake said. She looked to Grif. "She's your sister. Care to explain?"

"I'm guessing it would be a bad time to bring up the fact my sister is color blind," Grif said.

"WHAT!" Simons shouted.

Yang was covering her mouth, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Figures," Blake said.

"I don't get it," Sister whispered loudly to her brother. "What's the grey guy so upset about?"

"But girls can't be color blind!" Simmons said.

"Hey. That's sexist," Yang said.

"Yeah!" Sister agreed. "They also say girls can't ejaculate either. But guess what!"

"Yeah," Grif said. Then he turned to his sister. "Wait, what!"

"Don't," Blake said to Yang, who was about to make a comment.

"Oh my God, what is wrong with you!" Simmons shouted at Sister. "Why didn't you tell us you were a Blue!"

"Because-"

"And don't say 'because nobody asked'," Simmons said, mimicking a girl voice.

"But nobody did ask!" Sister said.

"She has a point," Yang said.

"Shut up!" Simons whined. "God damn it!"

"So what if she's a Blue," Grif said. "We'll still keep her."

"We can't do that," Simmons said. "She's a Blue. She'll kill us in our sleep!"

"I get to do that?" Sister said enthusiastically. "That's awesome."

"No, it's not," Blake corrected her.

"She wouldn't do that," Grif said. "Besides, she's color blind. We'll just tell her we're Blues."

"We already told her we're Red," Simmons reminded him. "Idiot."

"Well, she's fucking dumb, remember?" Grif turned to his sister. "Hey, we're Blues now."

"Yeah, go Blues!" Sister shouted.

"Wow, she is dumb as a brick," Yang said.

"See, no problem," Grif said.

"She's not staying here," Simmons said adamantly. "I know, we'll tell the Blues that we took her prisoner. Maybe we can get something out of this mess."

"We can't give her to the blues!" Grif said. "They'll kill her!"

"Why would they kill her Grif? She's one of them," Simmons pointed out. "Blue team doesn't go around killing their own members."

If they were any similar to the Reds, Blake really doubted that statement.

"Oh right," Grif said. "And if she's over there, the only ones that would try to kill her would be us. And that means she'll be safe, because we're like the shittiest team ever."

"Okay, let's not tell the Blue spy about our capability level," Simmons said.

"Now that that's settled, do you mind getting our Scrolls fixed up?" Yang asked.

"Oh right, fine," Simmons said. Blake and Yang gave him their Scrolls and he immediately headed to the base.

Once Simmons was out of site, Grif faced Blake and Yang. "Alright, he's gone. Now help me get my sister out of here."

"What?" Blake said.

"You heard me, the faster we get her away from here and off to Blue base, the less I have to worry about her," Grif said. He then turned to his sister. "Hey, you're a Blue."

"Yeah, go Blue!" Sister cheered.

"No, we're Red, you're Blue," Grif said. "That means you need to leave now." He then faced both Blake and Yang. "Come on, we're taking her to the Blues."

"Wow," Blake said. "I'm actually surprised by this."

"Me too," Yang agreed. "The way you act around her when she first showed up, I assumed you could care less what happened to her."

"Hey, I know that she's an idiot, can't take care of herself, and a general pain in my ass," Grif said. "But..." He paused for a moment before he continued. "She's still my little sister, and I need to keep her safe. So are you gonna help me or not?

Blake and Yang looked at each other, quite impressed at Grif's concern for his sister.

"Let's go then," Yang said.

* * *

After many failed attempts, Weiss finally gave up trying to contact Yang through her Scroll. She wished that there was a way to contact Yang and Blake and see if they found anything to help them. Weiss thought that maybe she could use the communication system of the base and see if it could reach them.

She soon headed to where Church was. She spotted him with Caboose and was about to head to them, but stopped when she saw who he was with. Weiss' face cringed in in disgust when she saw Tucker talking with Church. Ever since waking up, he had taken every opportunity to hit on her. It was reaching to a point where Weiss could no longer take it. But she and her team needed these people to help them, and the last thing she needs is to do is cause any problems. So she reigned in her anger and approached them.

"Church, I need to borrow your communication device," Weiss said.

"In a minute," Church said, not even looking at Weiss.

"Excuse me, but I am trying to contact my team," Weiss said insistently.

This time, Church did turn to her. "And _I'm_ trying to make sure that we don't get killed by our own fucking tank!"

"What?" Weiss said.

"Church said that Sheila's been acting up," Tucker said.

"Oh right, your talking tank," Weiss recalled. "What do you mean by getting killed by it?"

"Sheila's been acting kinda distant and weird," Church explained. "Plus, she's been saying some random threatening stuff. Kinda reminds me of someone else."

"Really, only one person?" Tucker said. "Because that sounds like every woman I've ever met after they've had a night with me."

It took every ounce of Weiss' self-control not to skewer Tucker with Myrtenaster and focus back on the conversation. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I already sent Doc to talk to her," Church said. "See."

Weiss saw from across the field that Doc was talking Sheila. Weiss' eyes also widened when she saw Ruby standing beside Doc. "What's Ruby doing there!?"

"Oh right," Church remembered. "I also asked Ruby to help Doc with talking to Sheila. I figured if a girl talked to her, Sheila might respond better."

"Are you insane!?" Weiss shouted. "Why didn't you go down there instead!?"

"Uh, first of all, I already said that Sheila might respond better to some girl talk," Church said. "And second, did you not hear the 'threatening' part I said? I'm not going down there."

"I thought you're suppose to be soldiers," Weiss said.

"You'd think that after spending this much time with us, it wouldn't take long for you to figure out that we _suck_ at being soldiers," Church said.

"Yes, I've noticed that you're all incompetent idiots," Weiss said.

"Hey, you can't say 'idiot'," Caboose chimed in. "Only Church gets to say that."

"Thank you Caboose," Church said. "Now shut up, idiot."

"You are welcome," Caboose responded.

"Look, the point is I'm sure that Ruby will be fine," Church assured her. "As long as she doesn't do anything to annoy Sheila."

* * *

"How can you talk? How much firepower do you have? Does it hurt you when you fire? How can you see if you don't have any eyes? Can you transfer your talking thing to other weapons?"

Ruby had been asking non-stop questions to Sheila. Ever since she saw the tank when it first showed up with Church and spoke, Ruby had been curious about how it functioned.

So when Church had asked Doc to talk to the tank, Ruby jumped at the opportunity to ask her own questions.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize that her questions were actually annoying Sheila. Sheila began to point her barrel at Ruby.

"Now, Sheila," Doc said, realizing what was about to happen. "That's no way to treat someone who wants to help. Ruby, why don't we tone down the questions."

"Oh," Ruby said, seeing the barrel almost pointed at her. "Right, sorry."

"Okay Sheila," Doc continued. "How about we try some deep breathing. In through the air filter... out through the manifold... in through the air filter... out through the manifold."

Sheila now pointed the barrel at Doc. This caused Ruby to take a large step away from Doc.

"Uh, okay," Doc said, uncomfortable with the barrel pointed at his head. "How about we try some aversion therapy. Think about something that makes you really angry, that isn't me."

Sheila moved her barrel and looked at Ruby, who flinched at her gaze.

"Or Ruby," Doc added.

"Okay," Sheila replied.

* * *

From the distance, Weiss noticed Sheila pointing her barrel in their direction, specifically at Church.

"Okay I don't feel as good about my plan as I used to," Church said.

"Hey Blues!"

Church, Weiss, Tucker, and Caboose turned to where the yell came from and saw Grif, Blake, Yang, and the new yellow-armored soldier.

"Aw crap," Church said when he saw them. "They must've figured out how fucked up our team is right now and plan to attack."

"With only two of them, I highly doubt it," Weiss said. "Besides, Blake and Yang are with them and I doubt they would want to start any fighting." Weiss paused for a moment. "Well, Blake wouldn't want to start any fighting."

"Oh really," Church said. "If they didn't want to start anything, why did they bring the new guy-"

"Girl," Tucker corrected.

"Whatever!" Church yelled. "Okay, just act cool. Pretend our team is okay and we have everything under control."

"Dude, I've been playing that role for years," Tucker said.

"Which surprises no one," Weiss muttered.

"What do you want!?" Church shouted at Grif.

"I've got a prisoner for you!" Grif shouted.

"What'd he say?" Church said.

"He said he has a prisoner for us," Tucker said.

"They're giving us prisoners now?" Church said disbelievingly. "That sounds like bullshit. This sounds like a trap."

"From what I've seen about the Reds, I highly doubt that they would be smart enough to think of something like that," Weiss said.

"That's normally true," Church said. "But Grif over there is pretty crafty. A lot like me."

"A lot like you?" Tucker said. "Does that mean I gotta hide all our food and watch you nap every ten minutes?

"Up yours dickhead," Church then turned back to Grif. "Hey! Why would you give us one of your guys!?"

"She's one of your guys!" Grif shouted.

"Yeah!" Yang shouted at them as well. "She came here by mistake!"

"Why aren't they taking her?" Blake wondered. "You'd think they would want more soldiers."

"Who knows," Grif said. "The Blues don't exactly make smart decisions."

"You mean like your team," Blake pointed out.

"Unfortunately," Grif admitted.

"I don't buy this," Church said. "What do you want for her!?"

"Nothing!" Grif said. "It was an honest mistake, no harm no foul!"

"Why aren't you asking for anything?" Yang asked. "If it we're me, I'd probably make a lot of demands."

"I want to hurry this up before Simmons finds out we're gone," Grif said.

"Yeah, this is bullshit," Church concluded.

"Ask for something else," Tucker suggested.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"I just wanna see how much we can milk out of this," Tucker said.

"Ask them if they have puppies," Caboose suggested.

"Both of you shut up," Church said. "We want something else!"

"What!?" Grif shouted. "I'm releasing a hostage! You don't negotiate with this!"

"You got any money!?" Tucker asked.

"Fuck you dude!" Grif yelled. He then turned to his sister. "Okay, go. If you get any problems, call me as soon as you can. I'll try to keep the Reds distracted so they don't go after you. And whatever you do, don't embarrass the family. Think of Mom."

"Whatever. Don't do me any favors, bitch," Sister said as she headed to the Blue base.

"She could've been a little appreciative," Blake said.

"Nah, it's fine," Grif said. "That's how she normally says thank you. Or at least when she talks to me."

"I think that what you did was sweet," Yang said.

"Hey, she's family," Grif said, shrugging. "What can you do?"

"Yeah, I get that," Yang said, thinking of Ruby.

"What else was on the ship!?" Church asked.

"What do you mean!?" Grif said.

"You know, like guns or weapons!" Church enumerated.

"Or snacks," Tucker said. "I'm asking because I know you wanted to."

"Maybe they have a brain for you, considering there's a vacant spot in your head," Weiss said.

"No, it's just the girl!" Grif yelled. "No more aliens for you guys to fuck!"

"What!?" Both Blake and Yang exclaimed with shocked faces.

"Don't ask," Grif said to them.

"That's okay," Tucker said as Sister reached the Blue's side. "We'll just fuck this one."

"Woohoo!" Sister cheered.

"Ugh," Weiss said in disgust.

"God dammit!" Grif said, realizing his mistake. "Never mind, just send her back!"

"No takebacks!" Church shouted.

"Awww, what the fuck!?" Grif said in annoyance.

"Tough break, man," Yang said, patting Grif on the back.

"There you guys are!"

Grif, Yang, and Blake turned to see Simmons approaching them.

"When I came back, you guys were gone," Simmons said. "Where did you go?"

"Oh you know," Yang said nonchalantly. "Just trying to get some fresh air."

"Oh. Anyways," Simmons pulled out Blake and Yang's Scrolls. "I finished working on your Scrolls. They should work here now, and I even connected them to our radio helmets. You know, so we can talk."

"Thank you," Blake said as they got their Scrolls back. "Would you mind doing the same for Ruby and Weiss?"

"No problem," Simmons said. "But right now, I'd rather focus on what we're going to do with Grif's sister."

"Riiight..." Blake said. She then turned back to where the Blues and Weiss were standing. She signaled Weiss to come meet with them.

Weiss nodded and went to go fetch Ruby.

"We'll see you in a while," Yang said. "Just need to talk with our team." The two of them then headed off to meet with Ruby and Weiss.

"Okay, good luck," Simmons called out. "Now Grif, about your sister..." He then just noticed that Sister was in the Blue side. "Hey, is that your sister over there with the Blues?"

Simmons was so focused at seeing Sister that he failed to Grif slowly backing away from Simmons and began to run back to Red base.


	6. The Witch is Back

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

After getting away from both Reds and Blues, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were finally able to meet.

"I'd ask how everything is going, but from what I've seen with what you've been doing with the Reds, I'm assuming you've made no progress," Weiss said.

"Heh, joke's on you," Yang said as she pulled out her Scroll. "We just had Simmons fix up our Scrolls, so now we can actually communicate with each other. What did you do over with the Blues?"

Weiss didn't answer and just gave a Yang an annoyed look. Yang responded by giving a smug grin.

"Oh come on Weiss, it's not like we haven't done anything," Ruby said. "I mean we helped Caboose up on his feet. We helped Tucker talk with his alien kid. And I got to talk with a tank."

"Well we've done some stuff too," Yang said. "We rescued Grif's sister from the other ship, she's the girl in yellow armor by the way. We set up a fake funeral for Sarge. Oh, and the best part, Blake knocked Sarge out!"

"What!?" Ruby and Weiss shouted. They then turned to Blake, who had an embarrassed look on her face.

"It was an accident!" Blake shouted, trying to defend herself. "I stopped him from getting buried, no more questions about it!"

"Okay," Ruby said, slightly dazed by Blake's shouting.

"Anyway," Blake said, composing herself. "We asked Simmons if he could do the same thing with your Scrolls. That way, we can communicate with each other without any interference."

"Sounds like plan," Weiss said, pulling out her Scroll. "Ruby, your Scroll."

Ruby pulled out her Scroll and gave it to Weiss. Weiss then proceeded to walk to Blake and Yang's side. "Come on then."

"Excuse me?" Yang said, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Well you don't expect me to go back to Blue base, do you?" Weiss stated.

"What's wrong with Blue base?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say I'm tired of looking at aqua for a while," Weiss said.

"You don't like Tucker?" Ruby said. "But he's so nice!"

"Depends on who you ask," Weiss muttered. The only reason Ruby thinks Tucker is nice is because he hasn't hit on her. No, _Weiss_ had to be the receiver of Tucker's terrible attempts at asking women out. She couldn't tolerate it any longer, so this was the best course for her.

"You can't just leave Ruby alone!" Yang protested. "Someone needs to watch her."

"Hey!" Ruby said irritated. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Last week, you almost choked because you ate too many cookies at once," Yang reminded her.

"That was one time!" Ruby yelled.

"Then the week before that, your hood got caught on the door and you almost choked. Then before that-" Yang continued.

"Okay, fine," Ruby said, stopping her sister from speaking any further.

Blake sighed. "I'll stay in Blue base and watch her. It might be better for me to keep some distance from Red base."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Sarge to try to get some payback," Yang commented.

Blake just grumbled. "We each have one Scroll that works. If anything comes up, we contact each other. Agreed?"

Yang and Weiss nodded then soon left. Ruby and Blake then made their way back to Blue base.

"You're going to love it here Blake," Ruby said excitedly.

"I bet," Blake said, though her tone was less enthusiastic.

* * *

When Ruby and Blake arrived back at Blue base, they saw Church speaking with Sister. He was giving her some sort of orientation, and from what Blake could hear, it wasn't a very good one.

"Anyway, that pretty much covers the base," Church said, finishing his 'orientation'. "So...anyway, yeah, that's it."

"Cool," Sister replied.

"I'm Church," Church continued. "I'm the leader. Everybody looks up to me. Pretty much the only rule for rookies on the Blue Team is: Don't kill the leader. That's me."

"That's it?" Sister said. "Sounds easy."

"Yeah well we're still waiting for someone to follow that rule," Church said, disgruntled.

"Got it," Sister said. She then saw Blake and Ruby approaching them. "Oh hey, you have two girls here. Back at Red base there were two girls there too. You even have a girl that looks exactly like the girl with the black bow."

"Yeah, that would be Team RWBY," Church clarified. "Wait, what do you mean by same girl?"

"Hey Church!" Ruby said.

Church turned around to face Ruby and was surprised to see Blake. "What the hell are you doing here!? Where's Weiss?"

"She went to Red base, so I switched with her," Blake cleared up.

"Why?" Church asked.

"She said something about Tucker," Ruby said. "But I don't-"

"I do," Church said. "Say no more, I get it. Well, welcome to Blue base Blake. I guess. Please tell me you found something to help you."

"Actually, we never made it to Red base," Blake said. "A couple of things came up."

"Why am I not surprised," Church grumbled. He turned back to Sister. "Anyway, what's your training?"

"What?" Sister said, confused by the question.

"I mean what were you told?" Church clarified.

"That your the leader and I shouldn't kill you," Sister stated. "Did I pass?"

Church groaned and turned to Blake. "You've met her. Any chance that she's some kick-ass fighting machine that can help us beat the Reds?"

"Sorry," Blake said shaking her head.

"Of course," Church said. "Because that's my kind of luck."

"So, where're the rest of Blue team?" Sister asked.

"Oh there right over there," Ruby said, pointing close to the base. "I'll show you."

"Okay," Sister said. The two of them soon headed to the base.

"Should we go after them?" Blake asked Church.

"Yeah, we should," Church said. "I don't them to be alone with Tucker."

"Weiss mentioned him," Blake said. "What's so bad about him?"

"You'll understand when you meet him," Church said. The two of them soon followed Ruby and Sister.

When they caught up to them, they saw that they were already talking with Tucker.

"I see you found Tucker," Church said.

"Yeah," Sister said. "He was just telling me and Ruby something about his sword."

"Tucker!" Church shouted. "I told you quit doing that!"

"Church, you should know by now that I'm a lover, not a quitter," Tucker said. He then turned his attention to Sister. "So as I was saying, the only rule on Blue team is be cool."

"I thought the only rule was 'Don't kill the leader'," Sister said.

"Yeah, but we break that rule all the time," Tucker said. "That's what makes us so cool."

"Awesome!" Sister said.

"Tucker, stop telling the new recruit nonsense!" Church shouted. He turned to Blake. "So yeah, that's Tucker. Welcome to Blue team."

"I think understand what Weiss meant now," Blake said.

"Oh cool!" Sister said, seeing Tucker's kid. "You have a dog?"

"Uh, that's not a dog, that's my kid," Tucker said. "His name's Junior."

"Blarg," Junior said.

"Oh cool!" Sister said again. "You have a kid that looks like a dog?"

"Nice save," Church said sarcastically.

Blake went to Ruby's side. "Is that the alien baby you mentioned?"

"Yup," Ruby said. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

Blake shivered in disgust at the alien. "I never thought I'd reach the moment in my life when I actually missed Zwei... but here it is."

"You know what?" Church said, an idea coming to mind. "I think I have the perfect tour guide for you. Ruby, can you get Caboose inside the base? I'm sure he would love to meet our new recruit."

"Oh, sure," Ruby said before heading into the base.

"I thought about having a kid once," Sister said.

"Really!?" Blake said, shocked. "You don't seem the type."

"It's a lot of work," Tucker said.

"Yeah, it seems like a lot of work," Sister said. "But I thought, you know, who wants to be known as the girl who's had seven abortions?"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Wait, what?"

Before anyone could ask any further questions, Ruby had already come back with Caboose.

"Alright, this is Caboose," Church introduced. "He can tell you everything you'd possibly need to know about Blue base."

"Is she a mean girl or a regular girl?" Caboose asked. He also turned to Blake. "What about her? Is she a mean girl or a regular girl?"

"Caboose, what did I tell you," Church said.

"That there are no regular girls," Caboose stated.

"Exactly," Church said. "And you only need to talk with Sister. Blake's with Ruby."

"Oh!" Caboose as he turned to Blake. "Hello, Blake, friend of Ruby! That means we are friends now!"

Despite seeing how childish Caboose was, Blake couldn't help but smile at him. "It's nice to meet you too, Caboose."

"Anyway," Church turned to Sister. "Just stick with Caboose. Ask him any questions you have. And just don't bother me. Or Tucker. Or Ruby and Blake."

"What do I tell her?" Caboose asked.

"Well, I already know the rule," Sister said.

"I hate that stupid rule," Caboose grumbled.

"You could show her Doc and Sheila," Ruby suggested.

"Okay," Caboose turned to Blue base, where Doc and Sheila were. "The purple one is Doc, and the big one is Sheila. The End."

"You know, I was really wishing that would take longer," Church said. "And further away."

"Who's the black one?" Sister asked.

"The black one?" Church said, confused.

Unbeknownst to Church or Tucker, Blake and Ruby also saw what Sister was talking about. There was a soldier in black armor approaching them and sneaking up behind Church and Tucker.

"Yeah, the one in the black armor," Sister continued. "The one standing right behind you guys."

"Yes, the black one," Caboose said. "Wait, what?"

Blake couldn't see there faces, but she could tell that Church was not happy at all.

"Oh shit," Church said.

* * *

As Weiss and Yang made their way back to Red base, they saw Simmons yelling at Grif, which was really not a surprise at all.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Simmons shouted. "How could you give your sister back to the Blues!?"

"I already told you, she's my sister," Grif said. "What was I suppose to do? Leave her here to be a prisoner?"

"YES!" Simmons shouted. "You didn't even get anything out of it!"

"Hey, Simmons, you okay?" Yang asked as she ans Weiss arrived back. "You look a little _red_ with rage."

"This is not the time for jokes, Yang," Simmons growled.

"Okay, okay," Yang said, raising her arms in defense. "Why don't you _Simmon_ down a bit."

Weiss just shook her head at Yang's terrible pun.

"You gotta admit, that was kinda funny," Grif said.

"I don't have time for this," Simmons said. "I still have to fix your Scrolls."

"I'll help," Weiss said. "Anything that might actually get some work done is fine by me."

"Hey," Yang said. "What happened with Sarge?"

"Sarge is still where you left him because _none of you_ brought him in the base like you were supposed to," Simmons said.

"You're saying he still isn't awake?" Yang said. "Man, how hard did Blake hit him?"

"Oh let's not go around blaming Blake," Simmons said, with a slightly nervous tone in his voice. "Maybe Sarge decided to take a a break and nap, or he probably thought to give me more time as the new leader and is pretending to still be knocked out. It _definitely_ didn't have anything to do with me seeing him stir and knocking him out again. That's just ridiculous."

Grif, Weiss, and Yang stared at Simmons with a look of disappointment.

"Dude, that's just sad," Grif said.

"Shut up," Simmons said. He then turned to Weiss. "Let's go."

Weiss followed Simmons to the base.

"So, what do we do now?" Grif asked.

Yang shrugged. "Maybe bring Sarge into the base?"

"I'll pass," Grif said. "You hungry? I know where Simmons keeps his stash."

Yang grinned. "Now you're speaking my language."

However, before Yang could join Grif, her Scroll began to ring. She was wondering why Blake would be calling so soon. She quickly answered the call. "What's up?"

" _Yang, we need back-_ "

" _HEEEELLLLP!_ " Ruby's yell was so loud that Yang pulled the Scroll away from her ear. The call was then cut.

"I need to get Weiss," Yang said. "I think Ruby and Blake are in trouble."

"I doubt it," Grif said.

"I'm definitely sure I heard them yell for help," Yang said.

"They're in Blue Base," Grif said. "The only thing they're doing is talking and standing around."

* * *

"RUUUUN!"

Blake, Ruby, and Blue Team were running for their lives as the bombardment and gunfire from the black-armored soldier continued.

"Do you think Yang got the call?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty sure everyone in the canyon heard your call," Tucker said.

"Less talking, more running!" Church said.

"Running, running, running, oh crap, oh crap,oh crap," Caboose kept saying as they ran.

"Who's shooting at us?" Blake asked.

"That's Tex," Church said.

"Whoa, he's a badass," Sister commented. "He's kinda hot."

"Tex isn't guy, she's a girl," Tucker corrected.

"You're telling me the one trying to kill us right now is a girl!?" Blake said in surprised.

"Oh sorry," Sister said. " _She's_ a badass. She's kinda hot!"

"She's actually Church's ex-girlfriend," Tucker said.

They soon stopped running as they took cover behind the base. They then crouched to avoid the bullets.

"Oh really?" Sister said. "Why aren't you guys dating anymore?"

"Are you seriously asking that question right now!?" Church said.

"This really isn't the time," Blake added.

"Why's she shooting at us?" Ruby asked.

"How would I know?" Church said. "Besides, this isn't really unusual for us."

"Well, go out there and tell her to stop," Tucker said.

"Yes, please do that," Caboose said.

"Please," both Ruby and Blake agreed.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Church said flatly, still not moving from his position.

Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you like, the leader or something?" Sister asked.

"Uh, yes Sister, I am the leader," Church said, getting an idea. "Which is why I am officially appointing you as our Field Negotiator."

"Awesome!" Sister excitedly.

"Yes, congratulations, we're all very proud of you," Church said quickly and with no enthusiasm. "Your first job is to get Tex to stop firing at us."

"You can't be serious," Blake said. "You want her to go out by herself?"

"Good point," Church said. He then turned to Ruby. "Ruby, I'm appointing you to accompany Sister as backup."

"What!?" Blake shouted. "You can't tell Ruby what to do. She's not one of your soldiers."

"Oh right," Church said. "Congratulations, Ruby. I am now making you a honorary member of Blue team."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. Blake just sighed at her reaction.

"Okay, now both of you go out there and stop Tex," Church said.

"Roger!" Ruby said, saluting.

She slowly raised her head, putting herself in the line of fire. "Excuse me, Ms. Tex! Please stop shooting at us!"

"Yeah!" Sister shouted as she stood up as well. "Stop shooting you stupid bitch!"

Blake facepalmed after Sister spoke.

Ruby and Sister then crouched back down.

"So how did we do?" Sister asked.

"Nice negotiating," Tucker said sarcastically.

However, Blake no longer heard the sound of gunfire. "She stopped shooting."

"You're right," Church realized. "I think that actually worked. Maybe she's outta ammo. Let me check."

Church stood up to see what was happening, and in a split second, a bullet hit him right in the head, causing his body to collapse to the ground.

"Oh my God, Church!" Ruby shouted. She headed to the still body. "Please don't be dead!"

"Nice recon work," Tucker said. He then looked at Ruby, who was distraught over Church's body. "What are you crying about? Church's standing right over here."

Ruby and Blake looked at the spot where Church stood, but it was just empty space.

"What are you talking about?" Blake said.

"You mean you can't see him?" Tucker said. "He's standing right there. Or his ghost is anyway."

"Ghost?" Ruby and Blake said, confused.

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you about that," Tucker realized. "Church was killed after Caboose accidentally shot him with the tank."

"Not my fault," Caboose said. "It was the tank's fault. And probably Tucker's fault."

"Caboose, shut up," Tucker said. "So anyway, Church came back as a ghost and now has this robot body he uses." Tucker was pointing to Church's fallen body.

"Okay, if he is a ghost," Blake said, realizing how ridiculous it sounds. "Why can you see him, but we can't?"

"Beats me," Tucker said. "It's probably because you're from another universe or something. You may not be able to adjust to seeing ghost Church. I don't know, I'm not a scientist."

At that moment, Church got back to his feet.

"Church, you're okay!" Ruby said cheerfully and gave him a hug.

"Okay, okay, please no hugging. This is a hug-free zone," Church said and Ruby let go. "Hey Tucker, is my body on straight?"

"Dude, I don't even know what that means," Tucker said.

At that moment, Weiss and Yang came from the side of the base and saw the hiding group.

"Yang, Weiss, you came!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Don't celebrate yet," Weiss said.

Suddenly Tex came from behind both Yang and Weiss, her gun raised at them. She then kicked the two of them forward. Ruby and Blake caught their respective partners and stopped them from falling.

"We were headed to you when crazy over here started shooting at us and we ended up getting captured," Yang explained.

"So much for backup," Tucker muttered.

"Alright, nobody move!" Tex shouted.

"We're already not moving," Tucker pointed out. "You could have just said 'everyone keep doing what you're not doing'."

"Shut up!" Tex shouted.

"Whatever," Tucker muttered.

"Tex, what is your problem!?" Church angrily asked.

"My problem is that O'Malley isn't in Doc anymore," Tex said. "He's jumped into somebody new, and I'm not trusting anybody until I find out who."

"Yeah, we already know that," Church said. "We're on top of the situation."

"You are?" Tex said disbelievingly. "Then who did O'Malley jump into?"

"Oh," Church said, losing confidence in his previous statement. "Yeah I meant, I meant we were on top of everything right up until that point."

"Typical," Tex said.

"Who's O'Malley?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, it's just some computer program that wants to destroy the universe," Tucker explained. "He infects people around here from time to time, but neh, it's no big deal."

"Sounds scary," Sister said.

"It's all good baby, I'll protect you," Tucker said. "In fact, don't any of you ladies feel ashamed if you need me comfort you when you're scared."

Upon hearing Tucker's words, Ruby was trying to prevent Weiss from clawing his eyes out, Blake simply rolled her eyes, and Yang just laughed at him.

"Hyeah, that's what the last guy said, and I still can't stop scratching," Sister replied.

"Wait, what?" Weiss said.

"Okay, never mind," Tucker said, discouraged.

"None of us are infected Tex," Church assured her. "But I am a little worried about the tank. She's been acting really weird lately. Can an A.I. implant in a-"

Church stopped talking when he saw Tex wasn't looking at him, and instead was looking at Sister and Team RWBY.

"Tex?" Church said, trying to get her attention.

"Who are these girls?" Tex asked.

Church turned to Sister and Team RWBY. "What? Who them? Sister's the new recruit from Command. And the other four are from Team RWBY. Let's just say that they just dropped in here."

It was several moments before Tex spoke. "You mean to tell me I'm only gone a _few weeks_ , and you guys get yourselves new girls? Four of which clearly look like they're not from the army."

"Oh," Church said, not knowing what else to say. "Um..."

"Whoa. Tread lightly dude, tread lightly," Tucker warned Church.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked, confused by the situation.

"One of a woman's most natural impulses," Yang stated.

"Jealousy," Weiss finished.

"This is gonna go well," Blake noted sarcastically.

"You know," Caboose said. "I wasn't actually scared, until right, just, now."

* * *

 **Author's Note: If any of you are wondering, the reason Team RWBY can't see Church when he's a ghost, it is because of the fact Church's ghost form is when he projects himself as the Alpha. The Reds and Blues can see him like this because they are wearing helmets. Because Team RWBY aren't wearing helmets, they can't see him.**


	7. The Ex Factor

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

After their initial meeting with Tex and the awkward question that followed after, she had told all of them that she would speak with the girls herself for some "girl-talk". So Church, Tucker, ad Caboose stood several feet away, while Tex was talking with the girls.

Team RWBY watched as Tex was having her talk with Sister.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Ruby asked.

"From what I've seen abut this Tex person, she's probably not saying anything good," Weiss said.

"Can you hear anything Blake?" Yang asked.

"I'm trying to focus," Blake said. "I can't get much, she's talking really fast. But from what I can tell, she telling Sister about the Blues. Calling them her idiots and jerks, then something about turning them against her, and her crying."

"That doesn't sound good," Ruby said.

"I also noticed something now that I can hear Tex talk more," Blake said as she faced her teammates. "Did any of you notice that Tex sounds a lot like-"

"Professor Goodwitch," Ruby, Weiss, and Yang finished.

They all agreed that Tex sounded _exactly_ like their professor at Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Well, if her personality is anything like the Professor's..." Weiss wondered.

"You four!" Tex shouted to them. "Get over here now!"

The four of them flinched at order. There were many differences between Tex and Professor Goodwitch, but one similarity between the two was the commanding tone in her voice. The four of them quickly made their way to her.

"Now, let talk," Tex said facing the four of them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yang asked, trying to sound calm, though being around Tex made her nervous, as if she needed to be ready for a fight.

"First of all, who are you?" Tex said, her tone of someone demanding an answer.

"Okay then," Ruby said a she took a deep breath. She then pushed Weiss forward. "Weiss, answer her question."

"What!?" Weiss said in shock. "You answer, you're the leader."

"And as the leader, I'm delegating the task of explaining to you," Ruby said. "Besides, you do it better."

"I don't care who it is," Tex said, her impatience growing. "Just give me a damn answer!"

Weiss growled at Ruby's trick, but took a deep breath calm down. She then began to tell Tex the same story they told the Red and Blues, that they're from another dimension, and how they asked for help from the Reds and Blues. Or as close enough to help as they could give.

"Okay," Tex said, after hearing their explanation. "Now, give me an explanation that's _actually_ believable!"

"But it's the truth!" Ruby shouted. When Tex turned to look at her, she immediately hid behind Yang.

"Seriously!?" Tex said, still not believing them. "This bullshit might work with those idiots, but I'm smarter than them and less easy to trick, especially with a stupid lie like that. So tell me who you people really are and where you came from, or we're gonna have a problem."

"We _are_ telling the truth," Blake said. "Look at us, we don't know anything about this world or what was happening around here until the Reds and Blues told us."

"That could mean you're lying or you're stupid," Tex said. "Probably the latter."

"Okay, that's it," Yang said, a slight flicker of red in her eyes. "Listen here, lady. I don't know who you think you are, but what we've told you _is_ the truth. That's the only answer you're getting from us. And if you want a fight, we're more than capable of taking you."

Tex was silent for a moment. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked at Yang with shock at her outburst.

Surprisingly, Tex actually chuckled a bit. "You got balls kid, I'll give you that. Alright, here's what going to happen. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. As long as you don't get in my way, and nothing you're doing stops me from finding O'Malley, we won't have any problems."

"And, hypothetically," Ruby said. "What if we accidentally _did_ get in the way?"

"You see those rocks," Tex pointed over to a rock at a distance.

The four of them nodded.

"Now imagine that rock is you," Tex said as she tossed a grenade at the rock. It exploded after a few seconds. "I hope it won't have to come to that."

"Y-yes Professor," Ruby said before realizing what she said. "I mean Ma'am! I mean Ms. Texwitch! I mean-"

Both Weiss and Blake placed their hands over Ruby's mouth to keep her from speaking any further.

Tex said nothing as she walked away.

Once she was at a distance, Weiss and Blake removed their hands from Ruby.

"If you want to die, go ahead," Weiss said. "But please don't drag the rest of us along with you." She then looked at Yang. "That goes the same for you."

Yang just gave them an apologetic look and shrug.

"So, now what?" Blake asked.

"Now, _I_ get back to Red base and try to find a way for us to get home," Weiss said.

"Have you thought of anything?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "Unfortunately, I might have thought of something. But it would involve letting them use some of the experimental Dust that brought us here in the first place."

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to let them near the ship and the Dust," Ruby reminded them.

"I know," Weiss said. "But it's not as if we have many options. If that Dust brought us here, maybe there's a way we can use it to send us back."

"So we'll just have to trust that the Reds won't keep some for themselves?" Blake asked.

"Unless any of you came up with anything else, I'm all ears," Weiss said.

No spoke up.

"It's settled then," Weiss said.

"Look guys," Yang said. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. The Reds wouldn't be that smart to steal any Dust. Besides, they seem like nice guys. We can trust them."

Blake sighed. "Both of you just keep an eye on them when they handle the Dust."

"Got it," Yang said. "Let's go."

The two of them then made their way back to Red base.

As they left, Ruby and Blake began to hear Church shouting. They turned to see Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Doc talking with each other.

"Come on," Blake said. "Let's go see what's Church mad about now."

"Don't be so negative Blake," Ruby said. "I mean, you don't have to assume Church is mad."

* * *

"I am so mad!" Church shouted.

Those were the words Ruby and Blake heard as they arrived to see what the commotion was about.

"What is it now?" Blake asked.

"I'll tell you what's it about," Church said. "Doc just came back from checking on Sheila, and his only diagnosis is that 'something's wrong with her', which we already knew!"

"I'm a medic," Doc said. "What do you want from me?"

"How about fixing her?" Church asked.

"Well surprisingly my medical training didn't cover internal combustion," Doc replied sarcastically.

Church growled.

"Okay," Ruby said, getting between the two to make sure Church didn't try to kill Doc. "Let's just try figuring out a way to fix Sheila."

"Fine," Church said. "Doc, go back down there and see if you can reboot Sheila."

"Reboot her?" Blake said.

"Yeah that's how you fix broken stuff," Tucker said. "You turn her off, and then you turn her on again. She'll be fine."

"I don't think that'll work," Doc said.

"Uh, pardon me, it works great," Church said. "We already rebooted the toaster, we rebooted the teleporter..."

"Yeah, I still don't know if that thing has all the bugs worked out," Tucker said.

"We even rebooted Caboose's armor once," Church said. "Although, that took a lot longer to come back online than we thought it would."

"It was dark and I got to hold my breath," Caboose said. "I'm pretty sure there was no side-effects."

Blake really doubted that.

"No, I mean I don't think it'll work because I'm not going back down there," Doc said. "She's not exactly in the best of moods."

As if on cue, Sheila fired at their general direction, causing the ground to shake from the blast.

"See?" Doc stated.

"Yeah, we need to get someone sneaky down there who can turn her off," Church said.

"How about Tucker?" Doc suggested,

"Who me!?" Tucker said in surprise. "No way! I'm a lover, not a sneaker."

"Is that your response to everything?" Blake asked.

"What can I tell you?" Tucker said, shrugging. "I'm a lover, not a thinker."

"What about Ruby?" Doc suggested again.

"No way," Ruby said. "As much as I would love to have more time with the talking tank, I think I might just make her more angry. What about you, Blake? You can be sneaky when you need to."

"Only if it's night, and if I have better cover" Blake said. "In case you didn't notice, we're in the middle of an open canyon that apparently doesn't get dark."

"How about Tex?" Tucker suggested.

After their talk, Tex had apparently gone to check around the canyon and do some reconnaissance. It was most likely an excuse to not speak with Church or the rest of Blue team.

"Yeah, I don't think we could afford it," Church said. "If only we knew someone that Sheila trusted. And it would have to be someone kinda dumb, so that we could fool them in to betraying that trust, for our purposes."

As he finished speaking, everyone looked at Caboose.

"Hey," Caboose said, looking at Church and the rest. "Everyone is looking at me. I love when they do that, Hi everybody!"

* * *

After Weiss and Yang split up from Ruby and Blake, they headed first to their crashed Bullhead before going back to Red base. They had picked up several canisters full of crystals of the experimental Dust, hoping it was enough for Simmons to work with.

When they did arrive in Red base, they were not surprised to see Simmons once again yelling at Grif. What did surprise them was to see a still unconscious Sarge on the base floor.

"Hey, you brought Sarge back in the base," Yang said, stopping Simmons' shouting.

"Why's he still unconscious?" Weiss asked. She looked at Simmons. "Did you knock him out again?"

"Okay, first of all, we have no proof of that," Simmons said defensively. "Second, if you want to know why he's still knocked out, it was Grif's fault."

"Hey!" Grif shouted, offended.

"Well, it's true!" Simmons said.

"Grif," Yang said to him. "Care to explain?"

Grif groaned. "Fine. Look, Simmons was busy fixing your Scroll things, and you two took off to Blue base, so it was left to me to bring Sarge back to the base."

"You carried him in the base by yourself?" Weiss asked.

Grif scoffed. "No way. I used the Warthog."

"Specifically, he used the Warthog's tow hook," Simmons added.

"Wait," Weiss said, staring to realize what happened. "You used the hook of your jeep and placed it on Sarge."

"Pretty much," Grif replied.

"So you just drove your jeep back to the base, dragging him behind," Weiss continued, her tone becoming even more exasperated.

"Yes," Grif said. "That was kind of implied."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!?" Weiss shouted.

"Hey," Grif said. "I don't know why you're all complaining. I brought Sarge back to base, you should be happy. Besides, if our roles were reversed, Sarge would do the same thing to me."

"Well, he's not wrong," Simmons admitted.

Weiss just sighed as she turned to Simmons. "Anyway, we want you to help us work on these." She held up the canisters of Dust. "This is the Dust that brought us here."

"Isn't dust suppose to look like powder?" Grif said, looking at the canister.

"This is another form of Dust," Weiss clarified.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Simmons asked.

"We were hoping you could figure out a way to use it so we can go back home," Yang explained.

Simmons took one of the canisters and examined it. "Maybe if I can hook up this Dust into some sort of transport system, like one of the teleporters, I could recalibrate it-"

"Well, this is turning into nerd talk," Grif said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be taking a nap. So... don't need me." He then walked off.

Simmons just shook his head. "I guess that just leaves three of-" He then saw that Yang was gone as well. "Where's Yang?"

Weiss turned around and saw Yang was gone. She sighed. "Knowing her, she probably decided to leave this work to us and went off to do something else. You just can't have good help."

"I feel your pain," Simmons agreed.

"Well then," Weiss said. "Shall we get to work?"

* * *

"Well, I suppose I should figure out a way to get Tex to reboot Sheila," Church said. "Where is she anyway?"

Ruby scanned the canyon and soon pointed at Tex, who was going around Blue base.

"Great," Church said unenthusiastically. "Man, I'm gonna have to call in a lot of favors for this one."

"What favors could you possibly have stored up with someone who dumped you?" Tucker asked.

"She didn't dump me Tucker, it was mutual," Church clarified.

"I doubt that," Blake muttered quietly.

"Mutual in what way?" Tucker said. "Mutual in the sense that you were both single the moment after she dumped you?"

"Yeah, that way," Church replied flatly. "Caboose, Ruby, let's go explain the plan to Tex."

"Why is Ruby going with you?" Blake asked. Ruby also gave a questioning look.

"Because in the off chance that one of us might piss her off, we probably have better odds of not getting killed by her if we have a kid present," Church explained.

"Good point," Blake agreed. "Just make sure nothing happens to her."

"Hey, if anyone's getting hurt, it'll probably be us," Church said. "Wish us luck." Church, Caboose, and Ruby, then headed to Tex.

"Yeah right," Tucker said. "Hey, when she kills you I'm gonna sell your armor to that pink guy on the Red team. I hear he's in the market."

"You do know that the pink guy is dead, right?" Blake told Tucker.

"Oh, really?" Tucker said. "Eh, I guess I'll sell it to someone else."

"'Sup,"

Tucker, Doc, and Blake turned to see Sister standing beside them.

"Who's the yellow one?" Doc asked.

"That's Sister," Blake said.

"She's new," Tucker said.

"No one told me about a new arrival," Doc said. "I'm supposed to examine everyone before they assume active duty."

"Don't sweat it. I already checked her out for you," Tucker said. "Diagnosis: F.I.N.E. ...That spells fine."

"Thanks," Doc said sarcastically. "But I think a trained medical professional should be the one to-"

"I'm a doctor - a doctor of love," Tucker said. "PhD. Certified Loooveology, General Harasstitioner. Sexicologist."

Blake just shook her head at how ridiculous Tucker sounded right now.

"First of all, love is not an officially recognized specialty," Doc stated. "And also, PhDs? Pff, not really doctors."

"Dude you a dork," Tucker said.

"You're one to talk," Blake commented.

"Anyway," Doc turned to Sister. "Hello, I'm the medic. If it's alright with you, I need to give you a quick physical examination since you're new. Do you want to come to Base where you might feel more comfortable taking off all your clothes?"

"Sure, lead the way," Sister replied. "See ya Tucker. Bye Blake." The two of them then headed inside the base.

"What the fuck just happened?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"I think you just got shot down," Blake said, trying to hide a small smile at seeing Tucker's shock.

* * *

When Church, Caboose, and Ruby reached Tex, Church began to explain their plan.

"So Caboose is gonna be up front talking to her, and then while he's got her distracted, you sneak around the back, access the panel, and shut her down," Church finished.

"Okay," Tex said after a moment. "I'll do it."

"Wait really?" Ruby said. From the little time that she knew Tex, she considered Tex as someone who wouldn't agree to something like this so quickly.

"You will?" Church was confused as well. "No bargaining? No ridiculous demands?"

"No," Tex replied. "I'm trying to find O'Malley and his friend. In a way, you guys are helping me. If anyone should be making demands it should be you."

"Really!" Ruby said, a little glad that they might actually get something from this.

"Oh," Church said. "Well in that case, we want-"

"Too late," Tex said. "Deal's done."

"Dammit," Church cursed. Ruby was also sad at the missed opportunity.

"So, um," Caboose spoke up. "How should I distract Sheila?"

"You could just talk to her?" Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, talk to her," Church agreed. "Keep her attention, that's it."

"I don't know," Caboose said. "We kinda have a history. And, uh, she may not want to talk to me."

"History?" Ruby said to Church, looking for an answer to Caboose's statement.

"Short version is Caboose was sorta in love with Sheila," Church said. "It was weird."

"That doesn't sound weird at all," Ruby said. If she had the chance to have a talking Crescent Rose, she wouldn't be ashamed to admit she'd probably be in love with it as well. "You don't choose who or what you love."

"Whatever," Church said as he turned his attention back to Caboose. "Caboose you'll be fine. Tex and I have a history, doesn't mean we can't be professional and hold a conversation."

"I wouldn't exactly call them conversations," Tex interjected.

Church groaned. "Get off my back woman, can't you see I'm working here?"

"Please," Tex said. "You call this working?"

"Okay, that's enough," Ruby said, getting between the two. "No need to fight."

"See, this is exactly what could happen with me and Sheila," Caboose said. "Only with more getting shot by tanks."

"Caboose, if that happened, I'm sure the shell would just bounce off you and land on me somehow," Church said.

Ruby snickered a little at hearing that, imagining the scenario as something from a cartoon. Church gave her a look that made her stop.

He then turned back to Caboose. "Just smooth talk her."

"I don't know how to do that," Caboose said.

"Just tell her she's pretty," Church suggested. "Or, or that she's got that new-tank smell or something. Compliment her treads, it doesn't matter."

"I don't know..." Caboose said.

"It's easy," Church said. "Look here, just practice on Ruby."

Ruby gave Caboose a wide smile, happy to help him.

"Or on Tex," Church continued. "She's...womanish."

"Pardon me?" Tex said, some slight offense in her tone.

"Do you want Caboose to run decoy for you, or do you wanna try this on your own?" Church offered.

Sheila fired another shell in their general direction, exploding behind Tex.

"I see your point," Tex said.

"Go ahead," Church said to Caboose. Caboose then approached Ruby and Tex.

At that moment, Tucker and Blake approached Church.

"Hello Ruby and Tex," Caboose began.

"Dude," Tucker said to Church. "You will not believe what Doc just pulled off."

"Shut up Tucker," Church said. "Don't interrupt."

"Interrupt what?" Tucker asked.

"What's going on?" Blake asked as well.

Caboose began speaking. "Ruby I think you are a nice girl with a nice red hood, and I was happy when you helped me off the floor. And Tex, I think you are pretty, and you haven't hurt my body in a long time. So I was hoping that we could talk and be friends maybe and hold hands, and both of you would go with me? And when we go out together, you would be my real girlfriends."

"Oh, Caboose," Ruby answered sweetly. "I would love to."

"I think that would be nice, Caboose," Tex replied, forcing the words out of her mouth. "We should... definitely do that."

Blake was suppressing a laugh, finding the entire odd scene somewhat sweet.

Tucker on the other hand stepped forward.

"What the hell!" Tucker shouted. "Ruby, Tex, have you gone crazy!? If you wanna get with somebody get with me, the love doctor! I'm a real man! I will rock your fucking world."

Both Tex and Ruby looked at Church. Ruby's expression was one of confusion and cluelessness with Tucker's inclusion in the scenario. Tex looked at Church for an explanation.

"Hey, don't look at me," Church said. "He's not part of the plan."

Tex responded by punching Tucker right in his jaw.

"Ow!" Tucker yelled as he fell to the ground. "What is going on around here!?"

"What's going on is that you're an idiot," Blake said.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to use Tucker's "rock your world" line," Caboose said. "I think I'm gonna stick with my own material."

"Okay," Church said. "Let's try this again.


	8. Trial and Error

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

After several more practices, the plan to reboot Sheila was about to begin. Church, Caboose, Ruby, and Blake were crouching as Sheila was moving around the base. Tex was preparing to head behind Sheila once Caboose began his distraction.

"I don't know what to say," Caboose said. He was beginning to get nervous with this entire plan.

"Caboose, you'll do fine," Ruby assured him.

"Just stay calm," Blake added.

"And don't be nervous. Go out there, hold her attention, and don't say anything stupid," Church said. "No wait, be natural. Say stupid stuff. Go!"

Caboose then began walking towards Sheila, who stopped once she saw Caboose.

"Hello Sheila," Caboose said, a slight tremble in his voice. "How are you doing?"

As Sheila's attention was drawn to Caboose, Tex began to sneak up behind Sheila.

"Oh, hello Caboose. Actually, I'm not functioning at my optimal capacity," Sheila said. "My internal diagnostics indicate I am having mechanical issues. How are you?"

"Um…" Caboose was growing more nervous and was now at a loss for words.

"Caboose!" Church whispered loudly. "Say good."

"What?" Caboose said, turning slightly to where Church, Ruby, and Blake were hiding. "Oh right, uh, good. Pretty good. Really good. I am great. I am absolutely perfect."

"That's too good," Church said.

"Now I am depressed," Cabose said, making a complete 180 on his words. "I am – doing-bad… I don't know if I can go on."

"I don't think he's doing great," Ruby whispered.

"What was your first clue?" Blake said in a deadpanned.

"You seem distracted Caboose," Sheila said.

"Uh, I am not distracted," Caboose said, starting to panic. "I am not distracted. I am distracting. See, that's different 'cause I'm doing it you."

"What?" Sheila asked.

"What!?" Church, Ruby, and Blake said as well.

"I mean I'm very distractable," Caboose said quickly. "Uh, with a high degree of distract-ivity… ness."

"Change the subject," Blake whispered.

"Okay," Caboose whispered back to them before turning back to Sheila. "Sheila, have you seen Tex?"

"What!?" Church shouted. Ruby and Blake quickly pulled him back down. "I mean, what?" he whispered this time.

"What?" Sheila said as well.

"Sheila, do you know what my favorite thing to do is?" Caboose said, the panic rising in his voice. "Not look behind myself. You should try not doing that."

Sheila said nothing and continued to look at Caboose.

"Do you like to collect stamps?" Caboose asked, trying to continue stalling.

"He's dead," Blake said.

"Hey Caboose," Church said. "I think it's wrong for all of us to die because you're an idiot, so we're gonna take off now."

"We can't leave him!" Ruby said to Church.

"Then you two stay, I'm outta here," Church then got up. "I'll see ya, bye." He then headed away.

"Please don't go," Caboose pleaded.

"Don't worry Caboose, we're not going anywhere," Ruby assured him. "Right Blake?"

"Unfortunately," Blake muttered.

"I am not leaving," Sheila said, moving closer to Caboose.

"Oh good," Caboose said nervously. "Good… Stay."

"You are acting strangely," Sheila said. "And I would like to find out why."

"Oh, okay. Um…" Caboose said.

"Caboose, the Omega A.I. has been missing, and everyone has been attempting to find him," Sheila stated. "If you continue to act erratically, they may mistakenly think he is inside of you, and take drastic measures against you."

"Oh," Caboose said. "I wouldn't want them to do that."

"Exactly," Sheila said. "Luckily, I know where Omega is."

"You do?" Caboose said.

"I thought that A.I. thing was in her," Ruby said to Blake.

"Maybe she's lying," Blake said. "Or maybe we made a mistake in thinking where Omega is."

"Where is he?" Caboose asked.

"He is inside Bluuuuuuoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Sheila stopped speaking as she shut down.

"Got it," Tex said as she came up from behind Sheila, having shut her down.

"So close," Ruby said.

"We only needed a few more seconds," Blake said.

"Who is Blurrr?" Caboose asked, not understanding that Sheila was off.

"Come on," Blake said. "Let's go see if we can get any actual answers."

* * *

After finding Yang, who was relieving some stress by breaking several rocks, Weiss asked (forced) Yang to help Simmons recover the teleporter. They were slowly moving the teleporter inside the base, where Weiss was waiting for them. They then carefully placed it on the ground.

"I can't believe you had this teleporter around and don't use it," Weiss said.

"Yeah," Yang said. "You just had it lying around with a bunch of other junk."

"Well, it's not exactly functioning the way it's suppose to," Simmons said. "I mean, it did work before, but then Sarge decided to make some... adjustments."

"What did he do?" Weiss asked, though if it involved Sarge, she already knew it was something idiotic.

"He decided to replace the power cell with diesel," Simmons said.

"Diesel?" Yang said.

"It's the fuel we use for our vehicles," Simmons explained. "Which apparently, should _not_ be used with highly sensitive technology. The teleporter got busted after that and we threw it out."

"But you can make it work?" Weiss asked.

"I think so," Simmons said. "If I can just replace the circuitry and hook it up with your Dust, I should theoretically be able to use the teleporter as a doorway back to your dimension."

Weiss nodded, understanding Simmons' idea, while Yang just gave a confused look from the explanation.

"I have no idea what you just said, but if it gets us home, I hope it works," Yang said.

As they talked, they heard Sarge began to stir.

"I think your sergeant is waking up," Weiss said.

"Oh, great," Simmons said unenthusiastically.

"You're not gonna try and knock him out again, are you?" Yang asked.

"No!" Simmons said abruptly. "Anyway, Weiss, fill him in on what's happened and what we're doing."

"What!?" Weiss shouted. "I don't want to talk to him! Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm trying to fix this machine to get you all home, and I need Yang to help me carry this back to my workplace." Simmons and Yang then picked up the teleporter and began moving it.

"Good luck!" Yang said to her teammate as they walked off.

"Oh, and don't tell him the truth about why he was knocked out for so long!" Simmons added before they were gone from Weiss' view.

Weiss groaned in frustration as she was abandoned. She then turned around as she was now face to face with an awakened Sarge.

"What. In the hell. Has been going on!" Sarge shouted.

"Hello, Sarge," Weiss said, irritated. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, last thing I remember was getting ready to be buried," Sarge recalled. "After that, complete darkness." He then looked at Weiss. "Hey, wait a second, didn't you and the girl in the red cloak go over to the Blue base?"

Weiss sighed. "You might want to sit down. You've missed a lot."

* * *

After pretty much abandoning Weiss to deal with Sarge, Simmons and Yang finally reached Simmons quarters. Once they did, they placed the teleporter down.

"Phew," Simmons said. "Finally, we're here. Man this thing is heavy."

"Really," Yang said. "Barely felt anything.

"Of course you didn't," Simmons said, remembering Yang's unnatural strength. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. How are you so strong?"

"Well, that's all natural talent," Yang said. She decided not to mention her Semblance, not wanting to confuse Simmons.

"Hey!" Grif shouted as he entered Simmons' quarters. "Will you keep it down, I'm doing some important stuff!"

"Sleeping is not important," Simmons said.

"It is when you're practicing to sleep while standing," Grif said. "That way, I can get some shut eye when you or Sarge yell at me."

"Wait, won't they know that you're not awake if you don't talk?" Yang pointed out.

"Easy fix," Grif continued. "I just record what I usually say to them. They'll never know the difference."

"You're an idiot," Simmons said.

"An idiot who can sleep through your nagging," Grif said. He then saw the teleporter. "Hey, what're you guys doing?"

"Actual work," Simmons said.

"We're going to use this teleporter and try to get me and my team back home," Yang said.

"Oh," Grif said. "Okay then. Good luck with that."

"Ohoho," Simmons said as he grabbed Grif and pulled him back before he could leave. "You're not going anywhere. You'r helping."

"What!?" Grif whined. "This is all science-y stuff. I can't help you with this."

"No, but you can help with adjusting the wiring and anything else that I tell you to do," Simmons said.

"You can't tell me what to do," Grif said. "You're not the leader."

"As long as Sarge is still passed out, I am," Simmons said.

"But we just saw-" Yang began to say.

"That Sarge was still passed out," Simmons insisted. "Which means Grif still has to listen to me, _right_?"

"Oh, right," Yang said, understanding what Simmons was doing.

"So start getting to work," Simmons ordered.

Grif groaned. "Ugh, I think I miss being stuck between the ship."

* * *

Back at Blue base, Caboose, Ruby, and Blake were talking with Church regarding the information that Sheila could have. This meant they needed to switch her back on, which was something Church was very against doing.

"You want us to turn her back on again. After we just went through all that trouble to shut her down," Church said, incredulous at their suggestion.

"But she said she knows where O'Malley is," Caboose said.

"Maybe she was lying," Church said.

"But what if she wasn't," Ruby said. "What if she _does_ know where O'Malley is,"

"How the hell would she even know about that?" Church said. "This sounds like a trap."

"Even if it does sound strange, you don't exactly have any leads about where this A.I. is," Blake said. "Lying or not, you need to consider the possibility she could _actually_ know something."

"Uuugh," Church groaned. He then turned to Tex. "What do you think Tex, can we turn her back on again? Disable her guns or something?"r

"Not a chance," Tex said as she went through Sheila's circuitry. "She's a wreck back here. I'm not even sure how she was operational anyway."

"Oh I know," Caboose said. "We could put her inside my head! Like O'Malley. I've got lots of extra room in there."

"Yeah, I bet," Church muttered. "And no. She's not that kind of A.I."

"Wait, you can put an A.I. in your head?" Ruby asked, a little weirded out by the idea.

"In Omega's case, he just hijacks people's bodies when they're on the radio," Church explained. "But don't worry, you need to be wearing a helmet radio for him to get to you."

"We could move Sheila, " Tex said. "But it would have to be in a similar class of vehicle."

"Yeah, if only we had some other kind of big vehicle we could move her into," Church pondered. "We can't use the Warthog, that doesn't have anything-"

Church stopped talking after Blake tapped him in the shoulder.

"What?" Church said.

"What about the ship that crashed?" Blake suggested.

"The ship..." Church said. "Hey yeah, the ship! Tex, what if move we Sheila in the ship? Could we move her into one of those on-board computers?"

"If we set up a hardline, yeah, I bet we could do it," Tex said.

"Church, wait!"

They all turned to see Tucker coming out from the base and running towards them.

"What is he doing?" Blake asked.

"He's running really fast," Ruby said. "I mean, not as fast as me, but still pretty fast."

"Church hold on a second," Tucker said as he got closer to them. "I've got something to tell you!"

"Tucker what?" Church said. "What is it?"

Tucker soon reached them and stopped running. "I just wanted to say, I got a hardline Tex can use. Bow chicka bow wow."

Everyone, minus Ruby and Caboose groaned at Tucker's inappropriate joke.

"I don't understand," Ruby said. "What does he mean by hard-"

"Don't" Blake said. "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"How did you even hear that!?" Tex said.

"Pff," Tucker said. "I'm like Superman. I know when I'm needed."

Before their conversation could go any further, they all heard a loud explosion. They turned to the direction of the explosion and saw smoke rising from the area.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Ruby screamed.

"Quit shouting!" Tex shouted. "I don't know what that was, but that explosion came from Red base."

"That means they're all probably dead or dying," Tucker said.

"Weiss and Yang are there," Blake said. "We need to go check on them, now."

"Now, wait a minute," Church said. "We don't know what happened with the Reds. We can't just go their without-"

"My sister could be hurt!" Ruby shouted. "I don't have time to think." She turned to Blake, who nodded in agreement.

Ruby then grabbed onto Blake. "Hold on."

"Wait,wha-"

Blake failed to finish her sentence before Ruby gripped Blake's wrist and began to run, using her Semblance. The two of them then disappeared from the sight of the Blues, leaving a dust trail as they headed to Red base.

"How did they do that!" Tucker shouted, stunned at how fast Ruby ran.

Church groaned. "Come on. The last thing we need are dead kids in a canyon." He then followed the lingering dust trail, with Tucker and Tex following from behind.

"Oh my God!" Caboose suddenly shouted, finally speaking several seconds after the explosion. "What was that huge explosion!"

* * *

Ruby immediately stopped once she and Blake arrived at Red base.

Once they stopped, Blake pulled her arm free from Ruby's. She was feeling extremely dazed from experiencing Ruby's Semblance. "Never... do that... again."

"Sorry," Ruby apologized.

The two of them turned to Red base and saw smoke coming out of the door. Soon after, two figures began to run out of the base. Ruby and Blake were glad to Yang and Weiss were the ones coming out. Sarge, Griff, and Simmons soon followed out as well.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she ran to her sister, giving her a tight hug.

"Okay, Ruby calm down," Yang said, pulling her sister off of her. "We're alright."

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, what the fuck happened?"

They all saw Church, Tucker, and Tex arrive at the scene. Caboose, though still close to Blue base, was also heading to them as well.

"Why don't you ask them," Weiss said, referring to the Grif and Simmons. "It's their fault we almost died."

* * *

 _-A few minutes earlier-_

 _After the busted power cell from the teleporter was removed, Simmons had began working on making a new power source using the crystallized Dust that Yang gave. Eventually, he was able to place the Dust into a power core that he made from junk around the base._

 _Simmons then explained that all that was needed was to connect the wires from the teleporter to the Dust-powered core. Theoretically, the Dust should power up the teleporter, giving it the same energy as the Dust. Then, all Team RWBY would have to do is go through it and they would be sent home._

 _All they needed to test it was to connect the wires to core. This was a_ very _risky test, since they had no idea what could happen._

 _Which was why Grif was doing it._

 _"Okay, now slowly connect the wires to the power core," Simmons instructed._

 _"I do not feel safe doing this," Grif said as he held the two wire on his hands._

 _"You don't have to feel safe, you just have to do what I say," Simmons said._

 _"Why can't Yang do it?" Grif asked._

 _"Because Yang isn't wearing any armor to protect her," Simmons pointed out._

 _"Grif, don't worry," Yang assured him. "I'm sure nothing bad will happen."_

 _"Then why are you standing outside the room?" Grif asked._

 _"Oh, did you hear that?" Yang said, trying to avoid the question. "I think Weiss needs my help. Got to go, good luck." Before Grif could say anything else, Yang was already gone._

 _"Grif, come one, just do it," Simmons said._

 _"Ugh, fine," Grif said. "But, if this kills me, consider your ass haunted."_

 _Slowly, Grif connected both wires to the Dust core. In the instant the wires connected to the core, there was a spark, followed by a huge explosion, blasting both Grif and Simmons out of the room, which was now on fire._

 _"Oh my God, all my stuff!" Simmons shouted._

 _"Forget your stuff, we need to get out of here now!" Grif shouted._

* * *

"To be clear, it was Grif's fault," Simmons said.

"You're the one who told me to connect the wires," Grif said. "So it's your fault."

"It's both your fault, you nitwits!" Sarge shouted. "You just destroyed our base of operations with your weird experimenting! Now, because of your incompetence, the Blues have decided to take advantage of our vulnerable state to attack."

"Um, no," Tucker said. "We just came to see what the fuck you guys we're doing."

"Which is the usual shit," Church said.

Caboose finally made it to the group. "So, what're we talking about?"

"Just the Reds trying to kill themselves," Tucker said.

"Fuck you," Grif said.

"Okay, enough!" Blake shouted, stopping both teams from further arguing. She then turned to Simmons. "Please tell me that you got some insight from this little experiment."

"Well actually, I did," Simmons said. "The Dust core didn't work because the teleporter was already old and damaged. For this to work, I think we'll need a working teleporter."

"Sure, let's just go to a teleporter store and go get one," Grif said sarcastically. "It's not like there're any working teleporters lying around for us to use."

"What about our teleporter?" Caboose suggested.

"Caboose, shut up," Church said.

"Actually, that could work," Weiss said. "You _do_ have a teleporter back in your base."

"Yeah, a teleporter that doesn't work that well," Tucker muttered.

"We don't need it to be used as a teleporter," Simmons explained. "We just need to have it working when we hook it up with the Dust core. That way, it could work this time."

"Or, you could make an even bigger explosion," Yang pointed out.

"To be clear, I am not connecting _any_ more wires," Grif stated.

"I have no idea what you're all doing, but count me in," Sarge said. "I've been out of it for a long while and from what Weiss told me, you need my wise leadership to put this whole thing back into working order."

"Riiight," Grif said.

"Weiss, what did you tell him?" Yang asked.

"I just told him that he tripped and hit his head and," Weiss said. "He then started making up ludicrous ideas about how the Reds were useless without him."

"That means he's back to normal," Grif said, disappointed.

"And it's nice to have you back, sir," Simmons said.

"Now then," Sarge said. "You said we need a teleporter, well the Blues have themselves a working one."

"Yeah, it's _our_ teleporter," Tucker said. "And what makes you think we're just going to let you use it?"

"Well, we're not asking," Sarge said. "In fact, we plan on taking your teleporter." He then raised his shotgun.

Team RWBY groaned at the potential fight about to happen.

"Guys, we don't need to fight," Ruby said. "I'm sure Church would love to help us get home."

"Yeah, good luck convincing Church to help the Reds," Tucker said.

"Alright, we'll help," Church said.

"What!?" Tex and Tucker said.

"What!?" Red team said, confused as well.

"See, I told you he'd help," Ruby said, smiling.

"Church, what are you doing?" Tex asked.

"I'm helping them," Church said.

"Last I checked, the Reds were your enemies, and now you're giving them access to your base and teleporter," Tex said. "Plus, since when dd you start helping anyone."

"Hey, I'm only doing this so that we can get Ruby and her team out of here and back to wherever they came from," Church said. "Once they're gone, we can get back to what we usually do."

"So, standing around and talking and not doing anything useful," Tucker said.

"Exactly," Church said. "Besides, I'd rather keep an eye on the Reds and not have them blow up the entire canyon. So, are you gonna help, or not?"

* * *

After putting out the fire, the Reds salvaged what they could, including the remaining Dust crystals. After several hours they created another power core, one built by Tex, meaning it was sturdier and a better containment for the Dust.

They then went to Blue base and removed their teleporter from the base. Using some cables, they extended the teleporter and brought it in the middle of the canyon.

So now here they all were. The Reds, the Blues, and Team RWBY together. This time, they had a long wire cable from the teleporter to where they stood, which was a few feet away, in case there were any more mishaps.

"Are we ready to do this?" Church asked.

"Let's just hope that this time, there won't be any more explosions," Ruby said.

"Well, look on the bright side," Sarge said. "If this doesn't work and we all die, at least the Blues will die with us."

"Only you would see that as a 'bright side'," Weiss said.

"Alright then," Tex said, holding the new Dust core. "Let's see what this thing can do." Tex placed the two wires into the core.

Once this happened, the core began to glow white. The teleporter began to glow in the same white energy. Suddenly there was bright flash of light that seemed to cover the entire canyon.

This caused Team RWBY to cover their eyes. The light was so bright that even the Reds and Blues shielded their faces.

The light soon subsided and they all opened their eyes. Some of them held some expectations of what would happen, mostly more explosions, but the last thing they expected was to see several animal-like creatures show up. There were two distinct types that resembled wolves and bears. They were covered in black fur and had bone-like masks and red eyes.

Yes, Team RWBY were not expecting to come face-to-face with the Creatures of Grimm. And they were not at all pleased to be surrounded by them.


	9. Grimm Encounters

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

 **Note: Just to clarify, Team RWBY, the Reds and Blues have not been transported to Remnant. The Grimm are the ones that have been transported to Blood Gulch. Still bad though.**

 **Second Note: There will be fights with Team RWBY against the Grimm. During the fight scenes with Team RWBY, I recommend playing each of their character themes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Um, Ruby," Church said. "What are-"

"Shh!" Ruby said, stopping Church from speaking.

The Grimm were just staring at them for now. A few Beowolves and Ursai circled the group, emitting low growls. But most of them did not make any moves.

"No one make any loud noise," Yang whispered.

"These creatures are very dangerous and will not hesitate to kill us," Weiss whispered as well.

"What do we do?" Simmons whispered, a tone of fear in his voice.

"No, don't be afraid," Blake whispered. "They can sense that, and they _will_ attack."

"Everyone just calm down," Ruby said. "As long as no one shows any fear, or panic, we'll be-"

"Hey, what was that bright light?"

They all turned to Caboose, who spoke up _very_ loudly.

"What? Is there something in my face?" Caboose said. He then looked towards the Grimm. "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THOSE SCARY THINGS!"

"-fine," Ruby finished her now futile statement.

At Caboose's loud yell, plus the fear and panic in his words, the Grimm surrounding them roared as they became agitated from the negative emotions they sensed.

As soon as the Grimm roared, Tex made her move. She pulled out several grenades, removed their pins and threw them around and towards the Grimm. The explosion caused the Grimm to back away, dispersing the circle they made around them.

"Run!" Tex shouted.

The Reds and Blues began to scatter. Specifically, Church, Tucker, Simmons, and Grif began to make a run for it to Blue base. Caboose just started to run around in no particular direction while screaming.

This left, Tex, Sarge, and Team RWBY and the Grimm, who were beginning to recover from the explosion.

"Well, looks like that just leaves you and me Tex," Sarge said.

"Yeah, I think it would be better if you leave too," Tex said. "I can take care of myself."

"And miss out on the big fight," Sarge said. "Not a chance." He cocked his shotgun and began to run forward. "Today is a good day to die!" However, as he began to fire his shotgun, he quickly saw that it was having no effect on the Grimm. As Sarge got closer to the Grimm, a Beowlf ran towards him and swiped him aside, knocking him several feet away.

Tex just shook her head at Sarge's brash strategy. She then turned to Team RWBY. "You four get out of here now!"

"But we can help!" Ruby protested.

"I can't fight whatever these things are while babysitting you, now get-" Tex didn't manage to finish her sentence as several Ursa began to charge at her. Tex pulled out her gun and began to fire at them, but to no effect. She kept her gun and went into a fighting stance, getting ready to fight with her fists.

However, she didn't get the chance as Blake grabbed her from behind.

Blake quickly used her Semblance, creating clones of herself and Tex and pulled the two of them back as the Ursa charged at the clones, which dissipated as soon the Ursa attacked them.

Blake pulled Tex back with the rest of her team.

Tex was surprised by Blake's rescue, and even more surprised at how Blake saved her. Her body felt strange for a second, then she was with Blake and her team. "How the hell did you-"

"Explanations later!" Weiss shouted

"Yeah," Yang said. "What now, Sis?"

"You three help the Church and the others," Ruby said. "I'm going to get Sarge." Using her Semblance, she dashed to the fallen Sarge.

"You heard her," Yang said. "Let's save the idiots."

* * *

Back in Blue base, things were not looking good.

"Doc, open the door now!" Church shouted as he continued to bang his fist on the base door.

"I would if I could, Church. But I can't" Doc said. "I was in here with Sister giving her a physical examination, when the power went out all of a sudden and I can't get the doors open."

"What!?" Church shouted, realizing that using their teleporter with the Dust core must have drained the power from the base. "Oh come on!"

"Hey, are you hungry or something?" Doc asked. "Because I hear a lot of loud growling."

Church turned around to see several Grimm had followed them and were beginning to surround the base, and them. "Oh shit."

"What do we do!?" Simmons said, panicking.

"Maybe we can distract by feeding them Grif," Tucker suggested. "He's pretty fat."

"Hey!" Grif yelled.

"No, Grif's too disgusting," Simmons said. "They'll probably throw him up."

"Thank you," Grif said.

"Guys, focus," Church said. "We're about to die."

They saw the Grimm slowly closing in on them.

"Church," Tucker said. "I just want to say-"

"I know Tucker," Church said. "I hate you too."

"Grif," Simmons said. "I just want to say-"

"Shut up," Grif said. "Let's just die in silence."

The Grimm then charged at them. However, instead of getting mauled, a trail of ice protruded from the ground, freezing the Grimm and stopping them in their tracks.

The Reds and Blues looked to where the trail came from and saw Weiss, her rapier thrust into the ground.

"What. The hell. Did you do?" Tucker said, astonished by what Weiss did.

"Quit gawking and step back," Weiss said.

They did as she instructed. In an instant, the heads of the Grimms trapped in the ice were cut off. They saw a kusarigama-like weapon with a ribbon attached pulled back, to be caught by Blake. Yang was there as well with Tex, her arm slung over Yang.

"Tex!" Church said, concerned. "What happened!? Are you alright!?"

"I'll live," Tex said. "I just got surprised, that's all."

"That you got saved by a bunch of kids," Yang said.

"Yeah, don't rub it in," Tex said.

"Here," Yang gave Tex to Church.

"Uh guys," Simmons said. They all saw that more Grimm began heading their way.

"You guys stay here," Blake said, changing Gambol Shroud from gun mode to katana mode. "We'll handle these guys."

"'Handle them'!?" Grif exclaimed. "How!"

"Relax Grif," Yang said. She then activated Ember Celica, her bracelets becoming gauntlets that covered her hands and forearms. "We do this for a living."

"You what!?" Simmons shouted in surprise.

"You're just kids!" Tucker said.

"What kind of kids fight monsters for a living!?" Church asked, taken by surprise with how these girls were acting towards these monsters.

"Hmph, we're Huntresses. It's what we do," Weiss said, raising Myrtenaster forward. "Let's go."

The three of them rushed towards to oncoming Grimm.

"Who _are_ these girls?" Church said.

* * *

After dodging some Grimm, Ruby made it to Sarge.

"Sarge, Are you okay?" Ruby asked, shaking the fallen soldier.

"Dang it Ruby, you ruined my plan," Sarge said, apparently awake and conscious.

"What?" Ruby said, confused.

"My plan to lure those things to me by pretending to be knocked out," Sarge explained. "Then, when they try to eat supposedly vulnerable me, BLAMO! I take 'em out."

"Sarge, your weapons don't work on them," Ruby tried to explain.

"Nonsense," Sarge said. "The clear problem is distance, so if I get them close enough, there gonna meet the end of my shotgun."

As if on cue, several Beowolves were heading there way.

"Stand back, Ruby," Sarge said as he stepped forward. "It's time for these monsters to get Sar-"

Sarge failed to finish his sentence as Ruby stepped in front of him.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and unfolded it into its scythe mode. She then planted the blade on to ground and began to fire several shots at the approaching Grimm, taking them out one by one, unloading bullets with each shot. She then turned to Sarge. "Run to Blue base, NOW!"

Sarge didn't know which was more impressive, the Scythe-Rifle hybrid that he's never seen before, or the young girl wielding it and giving orders to him.

"I don't know what those things are, but you seem to know how to fight them more than me," Sarge said. "So I'll leave this to you. Make sure you kill some for me and your fellow Reds." He then headed towards Blue base.

Ruby just smiled. "You got it." She pulled her scythe from the ground and faced the oncoming Grimm. The Grimm's path however, where blocked by several explosive blasts. Ruby turned to the direction of the shots and saw Yang, Weiss, and Blake approaching her.

"Guys!" Ruby said in relief at seeing her teammates.

"Don't start the party without us," Yang said.

"What about Church and the others?" Ruby asked.

"They're safe for now," Blake said. "The Grimm aren't going after them right now."

"That's because we've lured them all to us," Weiss pointed out.

Ruby saw that she was right. The Grimm were now converging around them.

"I'm assuming you have a plan of attack," Weiss inquired.

"Here's my plan," Yang said. "We attack."

"Of course that would be your plan," Weiss said, unamused.

"She not wrong," Blake said.

"Just focus on taking them all out and keeping the Reds and Blues safe," Ruby said.

"Got it," Yang said.

Blake nodded.

Weiss just sighed, "Just try not get ourselves killed."

The three of them headed towards the large group of Grimm, luring several of them away and dividing the Grimm into four groups.

Ruby smirked as her teammates left. She then turned to the Grimm, which were comprised of Beowolves. "Let's do this then."

* * *

Ruby twirled Crescent Rose and pointed it towards the oncoming attackers. She used her Semblance and dashed forward, stopping in the middle of the pack of Beowolves. She then spun around, her scythe slicing the Beowolves closest to her, and creating an open area around her. The Beowolves charged at Ruby, but Ruby began to fire several shots from the rifle, shooting the Grimm surrounding her while simultaneously using the recoil to make swift slices from her scythe to the Grimm that got close to her and slicing them apart. Two Beowolves attacked Ruby from opposite sides, but she countered by firing a shot at the Beowolf's head in front of her, using the recoil to propel herself backward. As she flew backwards, she hooked her scythe around the second Beowolf's neck and landed on top of it. She fired another shot to the ground, the recoil beheading the Beowolf and sending her flying up into the air.

In the air, Ruby saw that there were only a few Grimm left around her. She decided it was time to end this. When she stopped rising, she detached the magazine from Crescent Rose and replaced it with a Fire Dust magazine. As she began her descent, several Beowolves jumped in the air. Ruby pointed the muzzle of the rifle behind her and fired, releasing a blast of fire, which propelled her down faster. She then spun around in the air, slicing the Beowolves. Before she reached the ground, she fired another shot, shooting a blaze of fire at the Beowolves behind her, the recoil pushing her forward and she sliced her way through all the remaining Beowolves in front of her.

Ruby landed on the ground and turned around to see the Beowolves all on the ground and dead, several of which were already starting to evaporate.

Ruby sighed in relief as she finished. "I hope the others are doing fine."

* * *

As Weiss ran, she turned to see the Grimm, comprised of Beowolves and Ursa, she lured away beginning to catch up to her. Seeing that she created enough distance from her teammates, she stopped running and turned to face them.

She then stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground and released a sheet of ice towards the Grimm. This caused the Grimm to slip from running and began to lose balance. She then created a straight line of glyphs that were aimed towards the unbalanced Grimm. She began to run through the glyphs, which allowed her to skate through them at high speed. She started to slash away at the Grimm, cutting them apart. She soon stopped running and saw several Beowolves jump towards her. Weiss created a glyph as a barrier in front of her, stopping the Beowolves attack and knocking them back. She then saw several Ursai heading in her direction and the collapsed Beowolves beginning to recover. Weiss then turns the revolver in Myrtenaster to the Red Dust. She then created another glyph, which she then used to push the Beowolves away from her as she turned to the approaching Ursai. She then slashed her rapier at their direction, sending a wave of fire towards them, which burned several Ursa and and forcing the rest to back away.

Weiss turned her attention back to the Beowolves and the remaining Ursai who began to surround her. Weiss began to create a glyph on the ground, the Grimm around her standing within the glyph. She then stabbed her rapier in the ground and and pulled the trigger, releasing Ice Dust into her blade. The ground began to sprout many ice crystals, piercing all the Grimm in the glyph.

Weiss removed her rapier from the ground, the glyph disappearing. She saw that all the Grimm around her were now dead.

Weiss gave a satisfied smile at her work.

* * *

Once Blake saw she was far enough, she decided to fight back. She faced the Grimm, comprised of Beowolves, and pulled out Gambol Shroud, turning it into it's gun form and began to fire at them. Some of them went down, but most of the approaching Grimm began to get closer.

Blake turned Gambol Shroud back into its katana form and raised both it and her sheath. She then rushed forward, rapidly slashing her way through her attackers. She began to use her Semblance, creating clones that she used to dodge the attacks, and propelling herself forward to continue her attacks.

As she impaled the Beowolf behind her, she threw her sheath, killing another one running in front. Blake then saw the Beowolves beginning to surround her and lunged at her together. However, the Blake they attacked was another clone, which disappeared one they made contact, resulting in the Beowolves's heads colliding with each other. Blake, who had jumped in the air, aimed her gun at the clustered Grimm and fired, shooting them all down.

Blake landed on her feet and walked towards the dead Grimm, removing her sheath from its body. As she looked to see the Grimm around her dead, she sheathed her katana, her fight finished.

* * *

As Yang continued to run, she turned around to see several Ursai continuing their pursuit. Once she was far enough, she decided to go on the offensive. Yang leaped in to the air, heading back towards the Grimm. Using Ember Celica, she punched the ground, causing a shock wave and sending several of the Grimm tumbling back.

Yang slowly got back up, cocking her gauntlet and ejecting a used shotgun shell from it. She then proceeded to deliver several punches to the Ursai in front of her, each punch releasing a explosive flash and sending them far back. Two Ursai ran towards Yang from her sides, raising their claws to attack. Yang fired a shot from her gauntlet, using the recoil to push her back and avoid the attack, causing the two Ursai to collide with each other. As she moved back, she delivered a kick to an Ursa behind her, while simultaneously delivering an uppercut to another. Yang looked around her, seeing the Ursai recovering and approaching her.

Yang jumped into the air again, this time punching the ground with both her fists. The shock wave began to crack the ground, causing the oncoming Ursai to fly up into the air. Yang then ejected all the shells from both gauntlets of Ember Celica and loaded two new chains of red colored ammo. She then began firing several long-range shots at the airborne Ursai, hitting each of them. Each Ursai dropped to the ground, dead.

Yang exhaled. "Now, gotta check on the others."

* * *

Team RWBY soon regrouped back at Blue base. Once they did, they saw the Reds and Blues just staring at them.

"Um, guys?" Ruby said, seeing that the Reds and Blues were not saying anything and just looked at them weirdly.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"That," Grif finally spoke. "Was FUCKING AWESOME!"

"Really!?" Church said, incredulous. "We saw four girls kill a bunch of monsters with some insane weapons, and that's the first thing you say!?"

"But it _was_ awesome," Grif said again.

"Hell yeah it was!" Tucker said. "I mean that scythe-gun thing was just freakin' great to see. You were all like 'whoosh', and then 'blam', and then like 'swish'."

Ruby smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Stop it," Church said to Tucker. He then turned to Team RWBY. "Now, we have _a lot_ more questions to ask you."

"Exactly," Sarge said. "Starting with how we could acquire some weapons like that, specifically if there's anyway to incorporate a shotgun on my person, like the little missy over there with her gauntlets."

"Oh actually," Yang said. "I had them-"

"Nope, not those questions," Church said. "Let's start with the questions about what the hell those things were, and how you were able to kill them."

Team RWBY looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"If you must know," Weiss said. "Those monsters are called Grimm. They're creatures that inhabit our world and feed on negative emotion."

"So these monsters just roam around your world, and that's normal for you?" Simmons said, shocked.

"It's not like we don't do anything about it," Blake said. "There are schools that train people to become Hunters and Huntresses to fight against Grimm and protect people."

"A school where you get to use kick-ass weapons and kill monsters?" Sarge said. "Sounds like a school I'd attend."

"So, wait a minute," Church said. "You're telling us that the four of you are highly trained fighters and you fight monsters on a daily basis."

"That's one way to sum it up," Yang said.

"And you didn't think to tell us this when you first showed up!?" Church exclaimed, freaking out.

"We didn't exactly know where we ended up," Weiss said. "It was a safer option to keep our skills a secret until we knew who you were."

"Plus, you know, we didn't want to freak you out," Ruby added.

"Right, because telling people that you have have inhuman fighting moves and kill monsters on a daily basis would freak them out more than _actually_ killing monsters with inhuman fighting moves in front of said people," Church said sarcastically.

"Hmph," Weiss said, crossing her arms. "Well if you're going to act like this, maybe we shouldn't have saved you."

Blake elbowed Weiss. "You don't mean that."

"Sorry, that's just Church's way for processing weird shit," Tucker said. "By being an asshole."

"Isn't he like that all the time," Grif said.

"Yeah, but when you've been with Church long enough, you learn to tell the different levels of being an asshole," Tucker explained.

"Okay, enough with the 'asshole' talk," Church said.

"Look, we should all be glad that we're alive and together," Blake said.

"Wait a second," Ruby said. "Where's Caboose?"

At that moment, they all began to hear yelling and saw Caboose still running around the canyon.

"Should we stop him?" Yang asked.

"Nah," Tucker said. "He'll calm down by himself after a while."

"Have we answered your questions to an adequate extent?" Weiss asked.

Church groaned a bit. "Yeah, I guess."

"Let's just be glad that we were able to take out all of the Grimm," Blake said. "I feel really exhausted, more so than usual."

"I think our Aura isn't replenishing as fast as it normally does," Weiss stated.

"What's Aura?" Grif asked.

"In our world, Aura is the manifestation of our soul, which we gives us different abilities," Blake explained.

"You mean like how Ruby is super fast and when you make those clone things," Simmons said.

"Yup," Ruby said.

"Is that why you're so freakin' strong?" Grif asked Yang.

"Nope, that's all me," Yang said smiling.

"So, without this Aura, your basically just four girls carrying around weapons?" Tex stated.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but without our Aura, we would be more vulnerable in combat," Weiss said.

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have to deal with any more of those Grimm," Church said.

In that moment, they began to hear several sparking noises. They all turned to see sparks flying from the teleporter. The teleporter glowed white once again and there was another bright flash of light.

Suddenly, they all saw that across them, the canyon was full of Grimm once again. There were more Beowolves again, but there was also the addition of several Boarbatusks.

"Are you happy that you opened your mouth," Tex said.

"Shut up," Church said.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"The Aura we have won't be enough to fight this many Grimm again," Weiss said.

"And we don't exactly have enough Dust with us," Yang added.

"That's not true," Blake said. "The Bullhead we crashed in has a lot of Dust and Dust bullets we can use."

"Okay, but that still doesn't address the issue of how we can fight these Grimm with just the four of us," Weiss said.

"Well, it's not just the four of us here," Blake said.

They all looked at the Reds and Blues, who were freaking out once again at the numerous amount of Grimm.

Weiss scoffed. "Their weapons can't even hurt Grimm, how would they help-" Weiss stopped mid sentence once she realized what the implication that they were getting at. "No."

"Weiss," Blake said.

"No," Weiss repeated. "We are not giving highly sensitive and dangerous resources to two armies that already have issues dealing with their own weapons."

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Yang asked. "Because at this rate, we'll all be dead in a few minutes."

Weiss tried to retort, but said nothing, knowing that they were right. She groaned and turned to the Reds and Blues.

"Alright, all of you listen," Weiss said, getting their attention. "We'll need your help to beat these Grimm."

"Um, did you forget the part where our weapons don't work on them," Simmons reminded.

"Plus, there's also the fact that we suck," Grif added.

"Look at it this way," Yang said. "If you don't help us now, we'll probably be killed and they'll turn their attention to _you_."

There was a moment of silence between the Reds and Blues.

"So," Sarge said. "How do we fix our weapon problem?"

"There're some Dust ammunition back in our ship," Ruby said. "If you use those, it should work against the Grimm."

"There are dozens of those things between us and your ship," Church pointed out. "How the hell do you expect us to get that Dust?"

"Three of us will draw the Grimm's attention," Blake explained. "While the other one will keep you safe and bring you to the ship."

"Which will be me," Weiss said. Her teammates gave her surprised looks at her volunteering. "Well, don't look so surprised. If need be, I can create defensive glyphs while we're on the move. I'm the perfect choice to bring them."

"She has a point," Ruby admitted.

"Fine then," Blake said. "Weiss will bring you to the ship. Ruby, Yang, and I will divert the Grimm away from you."

"I helping you," Tex said.

"Tex, you can't," Church said.

"There's no way they can distract those things with just the three of them, and I'm the best fighter we have around here," Tex said. "I can help them while you idiots get some firepower."

"And I'm coming with you," Sarge said.

"What!?" Simmons and Grif said in surprise.

"Sarge, you saw that you're weapon had no effect on them," Ruby reminded him.

"Ruby, it don't matter if I can't kill them or not," Sarge said. "But the way I see it is that you need help to keep us all alive. If I need to get roughed up a bit for that to happen, then I'm on board for it."

"Tex, Sarge," Ruby began to say. "You can't-"

"Let them help," Yang said.

"What!?" Both Ruby and Church yelled.

"We do need the help, and we can watch their backs if we need to," Yang said. "Plus, I like their spunk."

"You heard her," Sarge said. "So let's do this."

Ruby sighed in resignation. "Fine."

They all heard several howls and grunts as saw that the Grimm noticed their presence.

"We need to move now," Weiss said. "Move it boys." Weiss, Church, Tucker, Grif, and Simmons began to make their way towards the Bullhead.

"Let's kick some ass," Sarge said as he held up his shotgun.

"You might want to use these," Yang gave Sarge a chain of her Dust ammunition. "Pretty sure these can work with your shotgun."

Sarge removed one of the shells and placed it into his shotgun. He then cocked it, the shell fitting in the weapon. "Let's go kill these bastards."

Blake walked up to Tex and held up her sheath of Gambol Shroud. "It's not much, but you could use a weapon too."

Tex took the sheath and looked at it. "I can make this work."

They all then faced the oncoming Grimm, their weapons raised.

"Here we go," Ruby said. They then charged forward.

* * *

 **Note: As you've seen, being in the RvB universe has caused Team RWBY to have their Aura drained quicker and replenish slower. This is going to make combat difficult.**


	10. Blood Gulch Brawl

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

 **Note: Let me just clarify that for this story, I have made it so that due to the crossing of dimensions, the Grimm are not affected by the bullets of The Reds and Blues.**

 **Second Note: This story has now reached over 10,000 views. Thank you and please continue giving your support.**

* * *

As she left with the Reds and Blues, and they made their way to the Bullhead, there were already several Grimm heading in their direction. The best strategy to deal with this was to run towards the Bullhead as fast as they could while avoiding the Grimm. This would go faster if the Reds and Blues would pick up their pace.

"Hurry up will you!" Weiss shouted. Behind her, Church, Tucker, Grif, and Simmons were running, though not as fast as Weiss would like.

"Hey, we're moving as fast as we can!" Tucker shouted.

"Yeah, it's not exactly easy to run to a ship while avoiding monsters that want to kill us," Grif said.

"You wouldn't run to _anything_ unless it was straight to a buffet table," Simmons said.

"Less talking, more trying to stay alive!" Church shouted.

Weiss just shook her head. She was starting to regret volunteering to protect them. As several Beowolves were about to reach them, Weiss began slow down her pace, staying in the back of the group.

"What are you doing?" Church asked.

"Keeping us alive," Weiss said. She then created several glyphs, blocking the Beowolves with the barriers that were created. "That should buy us some time. Now keep running!" However, Weiss was prevented from running any further when she bumped into Simmons' back. "What are you doing!? We need to keep heading to-"

"The ship?" Church said, pointing forward. Weiss immediately saw that they were finally in front of the crashed Bullhead.

"Well, at least we don't have to keep running anymore," Tucker said.

"Thank God," Grif said panting. "I've never run this much in my life."

"You've never run at all," Simmons said.

"Let's just get in," Weiss said, interrupting any more chatter from them.

The five of them proceeded inside the Bullhead, which was stocked with several crates. Once inside, Weiss made her way to one of the crates and opened it. She then pulled out a magazine of Dust ammunition.

"Here," Weiss said as she tossed several magazines, which was caught by Church and the rest. "Use these."

Simmons removed the ammunition from the magazine and loaded several into his rifle.

"Wow," Simmons said. "They fit perfectly."

"Huh. Bullets from another universe are just somehow compatible with our weapons?" Tucker said. "What a coincidence." He then got some ammunition as well and began loading it into his rifle.

"Are you sure these are gonna work?" Grif asked, loading his rifle as well.

"They're basic Dust rounds," Weiss explained. "They should be enough to kill a Grimm. Though that strategy might only be effective if you were facing a single Grimm."

"So, you're saying that these things can't actually _kill_ Grimm," Church clarified.

"Not on its own, no," Weiss replied.

"Wait, wait, wait," Church said. "What's the point of giving us these if they can't even kill a Grimm?"

Weiss sighed, irritated that she needed to explain. "You are going to provide suppression fire. My team and I will be fighting the Grimm head on while the rest of you will give us support by shooting at them. Understand?"

They were giving her looks and murmuring that made Weiss believe that they understood very little, which didn't surprise her at all.

"You shoot at the Grimm from far away and weaken it, while the four of us will take care of everything else," Weiss reiterated.

"Ohhh!" they all said, apparently understanding _that_ explanation.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud and the ship began to shake violently.

"What the hell was that!?" Grif yelled.

The continued thuds made them quickly get out of Bullhead and saw what was happening. Ramming on the side of the Bullhead were several Boarbatusks.

"What do we do?" Grif said, panicking.

"We start shooting them, what do you think!?" Simmons said.

"Open fire!" Church said.

"Wait," Weiss said, knowing that their weapons won't be effective against these types of Grimm. "These won't-"

The rest of her words were cut off as they began to fire at the Grimm. The Boarbatusks were not slowing down in their charge, the bullets bouncing of their heavily armored body.

"I thought you said these bullets could work on them now!?" Tucker shouted.

"Not when you're facing Grimm with an armored plating," Weiss said. She got between them and the Boarbatusks, creating several protective glyphs, which caused the Boarbatusks to slam into the solid barriers and fall onto their backs. In one swift movement, Weiss repeatedly slashed each overturned Grimm with her rapier, killing them.

"That," Weiss said, as she turned back to Church and the others. "Is how you handle these types of Grimm." Suddenly, Weiss felt a little faint. She was about to collapse before Tucker quickly caught her.

"Hey, you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, you look a little pale," Simmons said. "I mean paler than your usual shade of pale."

"I'm fine," Weiss said. "Just a little woozy." Weiss could feel that her Aura had been drained considerably, much more than it should have from the limited uses of her semblance. Maybe being in a different universe may affect their use of Aura as well as taking it longer to recover it?

"Come on," Weiss said, standing back up. "We need to get back to the others." Weiss knew that they needed to hurry back. If her Aura was this drained, she was worried how the rest of her teammates were faring.

* * *

After they began their assault on the Grimm, Ruby and her team divided into three groups. Blake, Tex, Yang, and Sarge were taking care of a mix of Beowolves and Boarbatusks, while Ruby handled a small number of Beowolves on her own. While this wouldn't be a problem for Ruby, Blake, and Yang, they could all feel their Aura was severely drained after their first fight. If it were just the three of them, they wouldn't be able to defeat all these Grimm themselves.

Luckily, they had some backup.

As Ruby sliced her way through the Beowolves, she saw that Tex and Sarge were doing surprisingly well in their fights.

* * *

In the battle with Blake and Tex, Blake used the gun form of Gambol Shroud and threw the blade across several Beowolves, using the recoil to pull the blade back and slicing the Grimm from behind. Tex was using Gambol Shroud's sheath to combat against the Boarbatusks. Normally, the Boarbatusk's plating over their body makes it difficult to injure them, but Tex's strikes were so strong that every swing she delivered on the Grimm's body actually caused the armor to begin to crack.

"Blake, heads up!" Tex yelled. Swinging the sheath, she hit a Boarbatusk that was rolling towards her. The blow knocked the Grimm into the air towards Blake. Blake then used her sickle to wrap around the incoming Boarbatusk. Pulling the trigger of the gun, the recoil pushed the Boarbatusk towards several Beowolves, knocking them to the ground. Blake continued to use the makeshift flail to knock down more Grimm around her. Once she finished, she released the Boarbatusk above her while she turned her weapon back into a katana. Raising her blade, Blake stabbed the falling Boarbatusk under it's stomach.

Blake also saw that Tex was finishing up as well, having ripped a Boarbatusk's tusk off and used it as a makeshift blade to stab several Beowolves, while using the sheath to bash away other Boarbatusks.

Once Tex finished, she made her way to Blake. "Can I keep this?" She asked regarding Blake's sheath.

"I think you could use less weapons," Blake said, taking her sheath back.

* * *

"Woohooh!" Sarge yelled in joyous glee. "Eat Dust dirtbags!" Sarge cocked his shotgun and fired several blasts, releasing long range shots and blasting back the Beowolves. However, his continuous firing resulted in the quick consumption of the Dust that Yang gave him. "Yang, I think I might need a few more ammunition."

"Just a sec," Yang said as she stopped a Boarbatusk from ramming at her by grabbing it by it's tusks. She then lifted up the Grimm and rolled it like a bowling ball towards other Boarbatusks. She then jumped into the air and fired several long-range shots at the Grimm approaching Sarge. She then landed beside Sarge. "'Sup, you okay?"

"Okay? I've never felt more alive at facing possible certain death," Sarge said.

Yang just grinned and gave Sarge another round. "This is the last one I have on me. Make your shots count."

"You got it," Sarge said as he loaded a shell and cocked his gun.

Yang faced the Grimm and charged forward with a punch, with Sarge firing from behind.

* * *

Ruby cut down the last Beowolf in front of her and exhaled. Without using her Semblance and using her Aura to protect herself, she was getting really tired from fighting this long.

"Ruby!"

Ruby turned to see Blake, Tex, Yang, and Sarge heading towards her.

"You okay Sis?" Yang asked.

"I'll...be fine," Ruby said, panting. "Just a little exhausted."

"We're all exhausted," Blake said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel great," Sarge said. "I feel that these things can't scratch me."

"That's because you're wearing armor," Tex pointed out. "They're not."

The sounds of growling turned their attention to the still many remaining Grimm that were approaching them.

"Shit," Tex said. "How long do we have to keep stalling?"

Several shots were suddenly fired from the side, hitting several Grimm and driving them back. Ruby and the others turned to the direction of the shots and saw Church, Tucker, Grif, and Simmons, who were firing at the Grimm. Behind them was Weiss, who was carrying bag with her and heading towards the direction of Ruby's group.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted in joy at seeing her partner. She then rushed to give Weiss a hug.

"No," Weiss said, stopping Ruby inches from her. "Here." She pulled out a magazine of Dust and tossed it to Ruby. "I'm assuming you need the extra help."

"Yes we do," Yang said as she rifled through the bag and pulled out two rounds of Dust, loading them. Blake, Tex, and Sarge did the same.

"Hey guys," Simmons said as he and the rest of the group headed to them after driving the Grimm away. "You okay?"

"Simmons, what took you so long to get here!?" Sarge shouted. "We almost died out here!"

"Sorry Sir," Simmons said. "Thank you for your clear observation of my failure. It won't happen again."

"You can kiss my ass later," Sarge said. "We got some monsters to kill."

"Um guys," Tucker said. "The Grimm aren't paying attention to us anymore."

They all noticed that the Grimm were heading to another direction of the canyon.

"Where are they going?" Weiss wondered.

"Grimm are attracted to negative emotions," Blake said. "Maybe they're being drawn by something else."

"What else is in this canyon that would have negative emotions to draw all those-" Church stopped speaking mid-sentence. "Oh no."

Ruby realized as well who Church was thinking of. The only person out in the canyon who would have negative emotions at this point. Someone who was not with them and was still screaming and running around.

"Caboose."

At that moment, they could hear Caboose's faint screams from across the canyon.

"Well, shit," Grif said.

"I guess it was nice knowing the Blue fella," Sarge said. "He'll be in our memories as he gets torn apart and eaten."

"We are not letting him get eaten," Blake said.

"I can get to him," Ruby said. "I can use my Semblance and grab him before the Grimm do."

"Ruby, your Aura is practically drained," Weiss said. "It's too risky."

"Then what can we do?" Ruby asked.

"Hey!"

They all turned to see Tex riding the motorcycle that the Blues had gotten from the Reds.

"I'll take care of Caboose," Tex said.

"I'm coming with you," Blake said.

Ruby nodded, agreeing with Blake's volunteering. She then turned to the others. "We'll catch up with them. When they get Caboose and head back, there'll probably be some Grimm chasing them. Our only option then would be to fight."

"This has got to be one of your worst ideas ever," Weiss said.

"Yet we're gonna follow it anyway," Yang said.

"Okay, let's move," Church said.

Blake headed to Tex and the motorcycle.

"You know this thing isn't exactly a two-seater," Tex pointed out.

"I can manage," Blake said. She pulled out Gambol Shroud in its gun form and, using the ribbon of the weapon, wrapped it around the side of the vehicle as she jumped on top of it.

The two of them then headed in the direction of Caboose's screams and the converging Grimm.

"Alright, let's follow," Ruby said.

However, before they could follow the speeding vehicle, they began to hear several sparks in the other direction. They looked to see the teleporter continuing to spark.

"Oh God not again," Church said, seeing the erratic machine.

"We need to get that device under control," Weiss said. "Before we have to deal with more Grimm."

"Okay, change of plans," Ruby said. "Simmons, Weiss, and Grif will handle shutting down the teleporter. Church, Tucker, Sarge, Yang, and I will give backup to Blake and Tex."

"Hey, why do I get stuck with Nerdzilla and the Ice Queen?" Grif protested.

"Hey!" Simmons and Weiss said angrily.

"Oh, are you volunteering to risk your life against a horde of monsters?" Yang asked.

Grif was silent for several seconds before he spoke. "Okay, guys, let's go shut down that teleporter." He then headed towards the machine.

Both Simmons and Weiss just shook their heads and followed him.

"Works every time," Yang said.

"Okay, _now_ let's go," Ruby said. She and her group then headed to the Grimm.

* * *

As Tex and Blake got closer to the Grimm, they saw that the Grimm were circling around Caboose, who was just running around in a circle while continuing to scream.

"Are you ready?" Tex asked Blake.

"Ready," Blake said, removing the wrapped Gambol Shroud from the motorcycle as she slowly began to stand up.

With a strong amount of force, Tex hit the brakes on the motorcycle and stopped abruptly, launching Blake into the air. Midair, Blake threw Gambol Shroud towards Caboose. She then pulled the ribbon and fired a shot from it, causing it to wrap around Caboose, who soon stopped running as he was wrapped up. Blake began to pull the trigger several times, the recoil causing Caboose to be puled into the air as well. Eventually, the two of them collided with each other, and began to fall.

"Oh hello," Caboose said calmly, as if not understanding the situation they were in.

"Caboose," Blake said as she saw that they getting close to the ground. "Hold on."

Blake used her Semblance on them both, using it to dash forward as they landed on the ground in a mild thud.

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" Caboose said in excitement. "Let's go again!"

"Maybe... another time," Blake said, her Aura drained further from using her Semblance.

"Hey," Tex said, having caught up to their position and stopping the motorcycle. "You alright?"

"Oh we are just fine," Caboose said as he and Blake standing up. "Oh look, the the friends who were making a circle around me are coming this way."

Blake and Tex saw the Grimm heading their direction.

"We need to go now," Blake said.

"This thing won't move as fast with three people on it," Tex said, indicating the motorcycle.

Blake knew that Tex was right. "Then we stand our ground."

Tex groaned as she stepped off her vehicle. "Caboose, here." She then gave him a rifle that was loaded with Dust ammunition.

"Oh no, that's fine," Caboose said. "I already have a weapon."

"Yes, but this one is special," Tex said, trying to be patient with Caboose's slow uptake.

"Oh, people have called me special," Caboose said. "Is that made for me?"

"...Sure," Tex said, deciding to go with whatever helps Caboose understand.

Caboose excitedly took the weapon from Tex. "So... now what?"

Several gunshots were fired from behind them, hitting the approaching Grimm. They all turned to see Ruby and the others arrive, continuously firing at the Grimm.

"Blake!" Yang yelled, seeing her partner looking very tired.

"I'll be fine," Blake said, with clear fatigue.

"Just step back little lady," Sarge said, cocking his shotgun. "We got this." He continued firing at the Grimm.

"He's right Blake," Ruby said. "You rest right now."

"Yeah," Yang said. "We'll handle these rejects." She then charged forward and began to deliver several punches to some Beowolves, the explosive blasts sending them back and knocking other Grimm down.

Blake nodded at Ruby, who went to join the battle.

* * *

Weiss, Simmons, and Grif had arrived to the site of the teleporter, and things were not looking good. The teleporter was now sparking out of control, releasing small electrical bursts which prevented them from getting close.

"From what I can see, the machine is starting to overexert the energy from the Dust core," Simmons said. "If we don't shut it down now, it could cause an explosion that can wipe out everything in the canyon."

"How exactly are we going to stop this thing?" Weiss asked.

"If we can get close enough to disable the wires connecting it the base and the Dust core, it should switch itself off," Simmons explained. " _If_ we can get close."

Suddenly, the teleporter shot out a surge of electricity, which was heading at their direction.

"Duck!" Simmons shouted. The three of them quickly dropped to the ground, avoiding the stream of electricity. They saw the electricity impact to a rock behind them, which had exploded into rubble.

"Yeah, I vote a 'No' on getting close to that thing," Grif said.

The teleporter was making even louder sparking noises. The three of them saw the teleporter beginning to glow white.

"Oh no," Weiss said. "It's going to bring about more Grimm. We need to shut it down now!"

"How are we going to do that without getting fried!?" Grif asked.

"If we can't switch it off, we destroy it," Weiss said, pulling out Myrtenaster.

"Again, how are we going to do that without getting fried?" Grif repeated.

Weiss responded by creating a glyph in front of them. "Fire you weapons through here."

"But if we destroy it, it might blow up anyway!" Simmons pointed out.

"If we don't, we'll be dealing with too many Grimm and we'll still be dead anyway!" Weiss said. "Shoot now!"

"Fuck this!" Grif aimed his rifle at the teleporter and fired through the glyph.

"Grif!" Simmons shouted. However, it was too late now, so he followed Grif's lead and fired several shots through the glyph as well.

As the bullets passed through the glyph, they became red streaks of energy. The blasts made their way to the teleporter, but not before the machine glowed bright white once again, causing another bright flash of light. The blasts then hit the teleporter directly, which resulted in a large fiery explosion that blew the three of them back.

"Are we dead?" Simmons asked.

"I'd like to say yes just for this nightmare of my life to be over," Grif groaned. "But the pain I feel in every part of my body says otherwise."

Weiss pulled herself back up on her feet. "Get up you idiots. There was a flash of light before the teleporter was destroyed. There could be more Grimm around. This is not the time to lay on your backs!"

"Yes Sir," Simmons said, getting back on his feet. "I mean Ma'am."

"It's like Sarge isn't even gone," Grif muttered as he got back up.

The three of them looked around them and the only Grimm they saw were the ones that Ruby and the others were fighting at the moment.

"Maybe we got lucky and the teleporter didn't send anything here," Simmons suggested.

"Right, because we're _that_ lucky," Grif said, highly doubtful.

As if on cue, the three of them heard a loud screech and looked up into the air.

"Well, that's not good," Simmons said.

"No shit," Grif said.

"We need to get back to Ruby," Weiss said, the lives of everyone here in even greater danger.

* * *

The bright flash of light covered the entire canyon, causing Ruby, Church, and the others to stop fighting and cover their eyes.

"Ruby, behind you!"

Ruby uncovered her eyes and looked behind her to see a Beowolf in the air, it's claws outstretched and ready to slash Ruby. The flash of light distracted Ruby and let her guard down. Ruby tried to turn Crescent Rose to attack, but without using her Semblance, she was too slow and she knew it.

However, before the Beowolf's claws could connect, it's claw was shot, knocking the Grimm down. Ruby turned to see Tucker, his rifle pointed at the knocked down Grimm.

"Back off ugly," Tucker said.

The Beowolf got back up and charged towards Tucker. Tucker tried to fire, but no shots came out, meaning he was out of ammo.

"Tucker, get out of the way!" Ruby shouted.

"Uh, uh" Tucker was panicking and not moving at all as the Beowolf pounced. In a split second, Tucker pulled out his energy sword and thrust it forward, stabbing the Beowolf through its chest, killing it.

Tucker quickly pulled the sword out of the dead Grimm. He then saw Ruby heading his way.

"Tucker, oh my God!" Ruby shouted in relief. She then turned her attention to energy sword. "What is that?"

"Oh you mean my sword," Tucker said, raising it up for Ruby to get a clearer look. "Pretty badass, am I right? I can't believe this thing works on them? I just pulled it out 'cause I was panicking."

"This sword is amazing!" Ruby said in awe. She had never seen any weapon like this back in Remnant.

"Well, I have been told by the ladies that I have a pretty amazing sword," Tucker said. "Bow chicka bow-woah!"

Tucker pulled Ruby out of the way as he slashed another Beowolf that tried to attack. He then stabbed it through the head and it dropped to the ground.

"You might wanna work on staying focused," Tucker said.

"Right," Ruby said, embarrassed.

Suddenly, they all heard a large screech that echoed throughout the canyon.

"What the hell was that?" Sarge said.

"Guys," Blake said as she looked up.

They all followed her and looked up as well and their eyes widened at what they saw. It was a giant black bird Grimm, a white mask covering it's face and it's massive wings spread wide. Ruby, Blake, and Yang recognized it as a Nevermore.

"It's official," Church said. "I hate your world."

"Oh, a birdie!" Caboose shouted in surprise and excitement.

"Guys!"

They all stopped looking up and turned to see Weiss, Simmons, and Grif heading their way.

"There's a giant Grimm in the sky!" Simmons said frantically.

"No shit!" Sarge shouted.

"Yeah dude, it's not exactly hard to miss," Tucker said.

"Hey we ran all this way to warn you, the least you could do is be a little grateful," Grif said.

"'Warn us'" Church said incredulously. "You got here ten seconds _after_ we saw that thing. That's not a warning, that's yesterday's news."

"Guys, focus," Yang said.

"Yang's right," Tex said. "We need to think of a way to kill that thing soon before it decides to fly out of here."

"Killing it is one thing, but we can't even reach it," Weiss said "We need to lure it down here."

"Oh, oh, I have an idea," Caboose said. "We could bring the birdie down with food. Does anyone have bird seeds lying around?"

"Aaaand next plan," Church said quickly.

Before they could say anything else, the Nevermore screeched once again before it began to flap its wings, shooting spear-sized feathers at them.

"Scatter!" Ruby shouted.

Everyone did just that and began to run to avoid the feathers, which crashed to the ground, impaling some Grimm who weren't too quick.

"Eat this bird brain!" Sarge shouted as he raised his shotgun. He then fired a shot, which wasn't even close to reaching the flying Grimm.

The Nevermore shot out more feathers, aiming at Sarge's direction.

"Sarge, move!" Yang shouted as she tackled him, pushing them both out of the way of the attack.

"Darn it, I almost had it," Sarge grumbled on the ground.

"Sure you did," Yang said sarcastically.

"Keep moving!" Tex shouted.

Ruby looked at the scene and knew that running around and dodging wasn't going to do much good.

"We need to take that thing down," Ruby said.

"Unless you can fly, we can't exactly do that," Tucker said.

Ruby then came up with an idea that may be able to stop the Nevermore.

"Everyone listen up!" Ruby shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I have an idea."

"If it means I can stop running, then I'm in," Grif said.

"Weiss," Ruby turned to her partner. "Do you still have enough Aura to make glyphs?"

"Just barely, but I can manage," Weiss said. "Why?"

"We're doing the same thing we did during our initiation," Ruby said.

"What!?" Weiss, Blake, and Yang shouted, not liking the idea at all.

"Ruby, you know that's a crazy idea," Blake said. "We're too weakened in this universe and your Aura may already be out."

"It's the only way we can reach that Grimm," Ruby said. "If we don't, we're all dead."

Yang sighed. "Be careful."

Ruby nodded. She then turned to the Reds and Blues. "Alright, guys. I'm going to need you to draw that thing to Blue base."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Simmons asked.

"Well maybe if we have one of us act as bait," Tex suggested.

"Who would be dumb enough to-" Church stopped talking as he and everyone else looked at Caboose.

"What?" Caboose said. "Is there something on my helmet?"

"Come on Caboose," Church said as he got Caboose and the rest of the soldiers began to follow.

"Ruby, if we have to say goodbye here, then I'm glad to have gotten to know girl as great as you," Tucker said.

"Aw, thanks Tucker," Ruby said. "But we won't be saying goodbye now."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"You're going to help me in this part of the plan," Ruby said.

"Say what now?"

* * *

From Blue base, Team RWBY, the Reds, and the Blues observed Caboose's attempt at getting the Nevermore's attention. It was surprisingly easy, as they could see Caboose beginning to run away, with the Nevermore beginning to chase him.

"Okay, great work Caboose," Church said through his radio. "Now keep running around until we tell you to come to Blue base for the plan. You got that?"

" _AAAAAHHHHH, 'Kay,_ " Caboose said. He then continued screaming.

As he Caboose continued stalling, Team RWBY had begun to prepare the same slingshot setup from their initiation. Blake had tied her ribbon between two posts above Blue base.

"You know," Yang said as she and Tex pulled the ribbon back as far as they could and held it in place. "I'm starting to regret agreeing to this idea."

"I'll be fine," Ruby said.

"Ahem," Tucker said beside her.

"Right, _we'll_ be fine," Ruby corrected. She turned to Weiss. "Are you sure you're good?"

"I've shot you at a Nevermore before," Weiss said. "If I can do that, I can do this. So, yes, I'm good."

"Um, yeah, why am I doing this?" Tucker asked.

"Because you're the only other person here who has a weapon that can hurt the Grimm," Blake said.

"You'll be fine," Yang said, patting Tucker in the back. "The only thing you have to worry about is missing and going splat."

"Again," Tucker said, sounding even more scared. "Why the fuck am I doing this!?"

"Don't listen to her," Ruby said as she pulled Tucker and they both stood in front of the ribbon.

"Shouldn't we test it out first?" Tucker asked.

"We could have Grif try it out," Sarge offered.

"No one asked you," Grif said.

"No time," Ruby said. "Church, do it."

"Alright," Church then got back on his radio. "Caboose, you can come this way now."

They then saw the Nevermore heading into the direction of Blue base with Caboose running their way

"Guys!" Caboose yelled to the others as he began to get close. "I think the birdie is mad!"

"Ruby, now would be a good time for your plan," Tex said.

"Okay," Ruby said, taking a deep breath. "Tucker, are you ready?"

"No," Tucker said as he gripped Ruby's shoulders. "This isn't how I pictured holding a lady."

"But this is _exactly_ how I pictured what I would do to you," Weiss said with a smirk.

"Everyone, get ready," Ruby said. She could see the Nevermore getting closer and she positioned Crescent Rose behind her, the muzzle of the rifle pointed back. "Now!"

Yang and Tex released their grip on the ribbon, catapulting both Ruby and Tucker into the air.

As they soared in the air, Ruby began firing several shots of Gravity Dust that allowed them to stay int he air and keep their momentum. It took more shots to stay up due to Tucker, who was screaming since they were shot up, adding extra weight, but the two of them were getting close to the Nevermore.

"Tucker, your sword!" Ruby shouted.

Despite his screams, Tucker heard her and pulled out the energy blade.

As the two went above the Nevermore, Ruby embedded Crescent Rose to the Grimm's back, allowing them to stop and land on top of the Grimm.

"What now?" Tucker asked, finally having stopped screaming.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose from the Nevermore's back and held it up. "We start cutting." She then stabbed her scythe on the Grimm again and began to run towards a wing, slicing the Grimm as it did.

"This is the worse plan ever," Tucker said. He then stabbed his sword on the Nevermore as well and began to run to the other wing.

As they sliced their way around the Nevermore's back, the Grimm began to shriek and shake violently, flapping its wings and trying to get rid of Ruby and Tucker. However, the two wouldn't fall, their weapons keeping them firmly gripped to the Nevermore.

"Let's end this," Ruby said. She and Tucker then made their way to the Nevermore's head. They raised their weapons and stabbed at the Grimm's neck. They then ran across each other, effectively cutting through its neck, and decapitating it.

The Nevermore's head fell as its body soon followed.

"How do we, you know," Tucker said as they began to fall. "Not go splat?"

"If Weiss' Aura is still good, then we'll be fine," Ruby said. "I hope."

The two of them saw that they were getting closer to the ground.

"We're gonna go splat!" Tucker panicked.

"Come on Weiss," Ruby said.

Suddenly, several glyphs appeared in a spiral form below them. A wave of ice then shaped around the glyps, forming a spiral. Ruby and Tucker landed on the ice and they began to go down the ice spiral like a slide until they eventually ended in the ground, perfectly safe.

The two of them stood up and saw Weiss standing in front of them, with the others heading their way.

"I told you I was good," Weiss said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Ruby said. "I'm actually more worried about Tucker." She saw Tucker still dazed from the landing and probably traumatized over the entire experience.

"If you ask me, a near brush with death would help improved his manners," Weiss said, enjoying Tucker's suffering.

"If that means he talks less, then I agree," Church said.

"Please tell me that's all of the them," Grif said.

"I'm pretty sure the Nevermore was the last one," Blake said.

"So guys," Simmons said. "What do we do with this thing?" He was referring to the corpse of the Nevermore that was in the middle of the canyon.

"Oh don't worry about that," Yang said. "Grimm bodies disappear after a while."

"Really," Sarge said walking up to the corpse. "I was thinking of stuffing this thing and putting it in the base as a trophy."

"Where would you even put it, it's huge," Grif said.

"And besides, I helped kill it," Tucker said. "If anything, it should go to Blue base."

"Are we keeping the birdie?" Caboose asked. "If so, I have a trick I can teach it by whistling." He then attempted to whistle, but made spitting noises instead.

"No one is keeping this thing," Tex said.

"Well, I refuse to move from this spot and this prize without a proper discussion." Sarge said. He then emphasized his point by stomping his foot in the ground. However, the ground beneath Sarge suddenly gave way, making a hole, which Sarge began to fall in.

"Sarge!" Ruby quickly grabbed Sarge by his hand, but it was to no avail. Instead of pulling him out, Ruby fell into the hole with him.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she saw her sister disappear into the hole.


	11. Down The Rabbit Hole

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

"Woaaaahhh!" Sarge yelled as he finally crashed into solid ground. Ruby soon followed, landing on top of him.

"Ugghh," Ruby groaned as she got back up. "Sarge. Are you okay?"

"Of course," Sarge said, standing up as well. "It's gonna take more than few feet of dirt to keep me down. Say, where are we anyways?"

The two of them looked around and saw that they were in some sort of underground cave system.

"I think I should be asking _you_ that question," Ruby said, seeing as Sarge should know more about Blood Gulch.

"I've never seen this place before in my life," Sarge said. "Which leads me to conclude that we both died from that fall and are now in the afterlife."

Ruby gave Sarge a disbelieving look regarding his logic. "Sarge, I don't think this is the afterlife..."

"You're telling me, this place is wreck," Sarge said, not getting what Ruby meant. "Where're the puffy white clouds and angels? And the big tall golden gates? Heaven sure is a let down in terms of appearance."

"That's not what I meant," Ruby tried to explain.

"Well then what did you-" Sarge stopped speaking and had a realization. "Wait a minute. Afterlife!? Underground cave!? What if this isn't Heaven! What if it's... noh, it couldn't be. Could it?"

"Oh hey Sarge. What're you doin' down here?"

Ruby turned around to see another soldier behind them. This one was wearing pink armor.

"It is!" Sarge yelled out in despair as he hung his head. "Oh, it is."

* * *

Back above Blood Gulch, Simmons, who was carrying Sarge's shotgun after Sarge had dropped it when he fell, was inspecting one of the other holes that was made due to the recent battle. Once he finished, he told Grif and Yang his findings.

"So, what's the nerd word?" Grif asked.

"Ignoring that insult," Simmons said. "From what I could tell, the hole goes down further and seems to lead to some sort of cavern."

"And that's where Sarge and my sister are?" Yang asked.

"Most likely," Simmons said.

"Wait a minute, a cavern? A cavern like a cave? Like a cave with bats?" Grif asked, his tone becoming fearful.

"I don't know," Simmons said. "Why, are you afraid of bats or something?"

"What, no!" Grif denied. "Why would I be afraid of bats? And why would you even ask that question? Were there bats or something? That's kind of a weird thing to ask just for no reason."

"Yeah, you're afraid of bats," Yang said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I didn't see any bats," Simmons said.

"Did you hear any bats?" Grif asked. "Did you _smell_ any bats?"

"No," Simmons said. "And I don't know what bats smell like!"

"And let's hope you never do," Grif said.

"Anyway," Yang said. "Let's head down this hole and find my sister."

"Why do we have to go down the hole?" Grif asked. "We should get Blue team to do it."

"They went back to their base along with Weiss and Blake to do some clean up because of the Grimm's attack and the teleporter malfunction," Simmons said. "And besides, Sarge fell down the hole, so it's our job as Red team to find him."

"Why?" Grif asked. "What do we really need Sarge for anyway? All he ever did was yell at us a bunch and tell us we suck. We'll just split up his duties. You yell at me and I'll tell you you suck."

"Shut up and get in the hole Grif!" Simmons yelled.

"You suck Simmons," Grif replied. "See, the new system is already working. There's no need to go down a hole full of evil baaaaaats!"

Those were Grif's last words as Yang pushed him down the hole.

"Thank you," Simmons said as he jumped in the hole next.

"Hold on Ruby. We're coming," Yang said as she jumped in.

* * *

Back at Blue base, Weiss and Blake were busy helping the Blues clean up the debris left from the Grimm attack. They both preferred to help find Ruby, but Yang insisted that a small group would be enough and she could handle finding her sister. Eventually, Weiss and Blake agreed to leave it up to Yang.

So that left the two of them to supervise the Blues with their activities, which would be easier if they all helped. But Tex had decided to start installing Sheila's mind into the ship and left them to do the cleaning. Church and Caboose followed Tex; Caboose because Tex needed an extra hand, and Church because he didn't want to carry heavy rocks around. Blake had told Weiss to keep an eye on them, not wanting any more mishaps like the teleporter. Weiss agreed and followed the others.

This left Blake and Tucker to handle clean up, which wouldn't have been so bad if Tucker would stop complaining

"This is bullshit," Tucker said as he dragged a chunk of rock towards a pile in the base. "I'm sooo tired."

"That's only your third rock," Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's sooo heavy," Tucker said. "Why can't the others help?"

"I told you, they're fixing Sheila and dealing with O'Malley," Blake explained. "That just leaves the two of us."

"Actually you also have me."

Blake and Tucker turned to see that Doc was standing behind them.

"Well, look who finally decided to come out of the base," Tucker snapped.

"I told you, the power went out in there," Doc reminded him. "Luckily, after a while, the power came back on suddenly and it only took a few minutes before the system came back on."

Blake realized the power must have returned after the teleporter was destroyed.

"Hey, what happened out here?" Doc asked, seeing the state of the canyon.

"Only like the most badass fight that ever happened in this place," Tucker said.

Blake then explained to Doc what happened outside and what he missed.

"Man, that sounded dangerous," Doc said. "Was anyone hurt?"

"A few bruises, but we'll be fine," Blake said.

"Well, the least I can do is give a hand in cleaning this place up," Doc said.

"Wait," Blake said. "Sister was in the base with you. Is she alright?"

"Oh, she's fine. Perfect bill of health," Doc said.

"Wait, you examined her while we were under attack?" Tucker said.

"Yeah," Doc said. "Just because there was no power in the base doesn't mean I should leave a naked woman standing around without doing a checkup."

"Okay, we get it, don't rub it in," Tucker said dejectedly.

"Oh, well look who's helping," Doc said.

Tucker and Blake saw Junior lifting three rocks over his head and bringing them back to the base.

"I'm guessing he doesn't get that strength from you," Blake said.

"Shut up," Tucker said. He then continued dragging his single rock.

* * *

"Noooo. Moooan," Sarge wailed.

After thinking they were in Hell, he was in a state of self-pity and was now moaning. While he was doing that, Ruby had started a conversation with the other soldier, who was apparently named Donut, and was the soldier from Red team they all thought died. Donut had been talking to Ruby and telling her everything that he had been doing since he ended up down here.

"So anyway," Donut said. "After I fell down here, I did a bit of exploring around these caves. Got lost a couple of times and had no idea if anyone was gonna find me. Then I ran into you and Sarge. Who are you again?"

"Oh, I'm Ruby," Ruby introduced herself. She then gave him the short version of who she was, her team, and what had happened since they arrived.

"Wow, that sounds crazy, being from a different universe and going through all that stuff," Donut said.

"Yeah, pretty crazy," Ruby said. "But it's been fine. I mean, Sarge's been a great help."

"Sorrowful sounds. Pleas for forgiveness." They heard Sarge say.

"Well, now that Sarge is here, we can get out and reunite with everyone else," Donut said. "I wonder if Grif and Simmons miss me. I know I miss having two guys in my front and back."

Ruby just smiled at Donut, his innuendo flying over her head.

"Ruby, Donut! Don't interrupt my repentful moaning," Sarge said. "If I want God to forgive me, I need to be as miserable as possible. He loves that stuff."

"This isn't Hell, Sarge!" Donut said. "And you're not dead."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Ruby said.

"Repent! Repent!" Sarge continued to say.

"Come on Sarge, snap out of it," Ruby said.

"Ruby's right," Donut said. "Listen, I've been exploring down here and I've found some really crazy stuff. Look!"

Sarge and Ruby looked to where Donut pointed and saw a base across them.

"Why that fort looks like a Blue Base," Sarge observed. "And just when I thought Hell couldn't get any worse."

"Again, not dead," Ruby corrected.

"Donut, you've been down here all this time, why didn't you report any of this?" Sarge asked.

"I couldn't," Donut said. "My radio broke when I fell."

Suddenly, Sarge heard a radio frequency in his helmet. Sarge answered his radio and began to hear Simmons' voice.

" _Come in Sarge,_ " Simmons said over the radio. " _Are you there?_ "

"Hello," Sarge answered, unaware that he was the only one hearing the radio. "Is that you Simmons?"

"No, that's Ruby," Donut said as he saw Sarge looking straight at Ruby as he spoke. "Did you get amnesia form your fall or something?"

"Shut up, Donut," Sarge said.

"Uh, okay?" Donut said, confused.

"Sarge, are you okay?" Ruby asked, confused as well.

"Shh," Sarge said again.

" _'Sup,_ " Sarge heard Yang's voice in the radio as well.

"What the-. Yang, what're you doing on this military line," Sarge said.

"Yang's not here either," Ruby said.

"I told you to shush," Sarge said, leaving Ruby and Donut to give each other confused looks.

" _Simmons fixed my Scroll with the radios, so now I can talk in radio with you guys,_ " Yang said. " _Is Ruby okay?_ "

"She's fine, a little hard to keep quiet, but fine" Sarge assured. "What's your location?"

"We're standing right here, next to you!" Donut said.

"Shut up!" Sarge shouted.

Ruby began to wonder if Sarge _did_ hit his head and lost it.

" _We're looking for you right now, this place is huge!_ " Simmons continued. " _Grif and Yang are with me and we're up on top of some kind of peninsular outcropping._ "

"...You and Yang are on top of Grif's what?" Sarge said, confused.

"Grif isn't anywhere around here," Donut said.

"You mentioned my sister again," Ruby said. "Sarge, what's going on?"

"Donut, Ruby, I told you two to be quiet," Sarge said.

"Well stop asking us stuff then," Donut said.

" _No, we're on a peninsular ledge trying to find you,_ " Simmons clarified.

"Roger that, I've got Donut and Ruby here with me," Sarge said. "You sit tight and we'll find you."

" _Roger that,_ " Simmons said. " _Simmons out._ "

" _Tell Ruby we'll be right here,_ " Yang said. The radio then switched off.

Sarge now turned his attention back to Donut and Ruby. "I just talked to Simmons and Yang on the radio."

"Oooh," Donut said, understanding now who Sarge was talking with. "The radio."

"Yang called you," Ruby said. "Where is she?"

"They're down here somewhere looking for us," Sarge explained. "I told them to hold still, we'll come to them."

"Now that's a plan we can do," Ruby said in agreement.

"Guys, I don't think the two of you realize how big this place is," Donut said. "There's no landmarks or anything, just one rock after another that all look the same. Finding them will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Simmons said they were standing on something," Sarge said, trying to recall the word Simmons used. "Some kind of a penis-"

"Oh, I know where that is," Donut said almost immediately. "Let's go."

Sarge and Ruby just looked at each other, confused at how Donut knew where to look and just followed him.

* * *

As Simmons and Yang ended their calls, they saw Grif panicking again.

"Did you hear that?" Grif asked in a panic.

"There's no sound Grif," Yang said. There was then the sound of a drop of water that echoed in the cave.

"There, did you hear _that_?" Grif asked again.

"Yes, that's the sound of water dripping," Simmons said.

"Sounds like bats!" Grif said.

"Simmons just said it's water dripping," Yang said. "Bats don't drip."

"Bat-water!" Grif shouted.

"What the heck does that even mean?" Yang asked.

"There are no bats!" Simmons said. "Even if there were, so what? You're wearing state of the art, biomechanical body-armor. It's designed to deflect bullets, and absorb explosions. What can a five ounce flying rodent possibly do?"

"...So basically you're saying you think there's bats," Grif concluded.

Yang facepalmed at Grif irrational fear and logic.

"Okay, no problem, let's just go stand by the light," Grif suggested.

"No we won't Grif," Simmons said. "I told Sarge we wouldn't move, and we're not moving. Standing by the light would be moving, and thus a violation of our 'no moving' policy."

"But-" Grif tried to protest.

"No," Simmons said.

"The light can help see the bats-"

"Grif, just suck it up," Yang said.

"Hey, you know what else might be in the cave, Simmons," Grif said. "Snakes."

"You're an asshole Grif," Simmons said, whose voice now had slight fear. "You know I don't like snakes."

"I'm just saying," Grif continued. "Snakes do live in caves, and we're in a cave, and snakes like to crawl right up next to people in caves..."

Yang shook her head, she knew what Grif was doing. She also had no doubt that it was working.

"Screw it!" Simmons shouted, his fear giving way. "We're standing by the light."

* * *

As Sarge and Ruby followed Donut, they saw that he stopped first beside two propped up sticks with a blue and black helmet on them.

"Donut, why're we stopping?" Sarge asked.

"Oh right," Donut said. "Since we're leaving, I decided to get a few things first."

"What are these?" Ruby asked, referring to the two helmets.

"Well, since I was stuck down here a while with no one to talk with, I decided to make myself a couple dummies to pretend to be people," Donut said.

"Riiight," Ruby said, slightly creeped out by Donut's actions. "Where did you get the helmets?"

"I pulled them off two dead bodies I found," Donut said nonchalantly. "At first I thought they were sleeping, then I realized they were dead."

"Blues never sleep, they're too busy plotting to destroy our way of life!" Sarge shouted. "That's how you can always spot a Blue, Donut. They're always the ones conniving and scheming. Sometimes they do both! I call that 'scheniving'."

"You can also tell they're blue because of their color," Ruby said, pointing out the blue color of the helmet.

"Oh, right," Sarge said.

"Hey, Ruby, can you help me carry these helmets? I wanna keep 'em as souvenirs" Donut asked. "I just want something to remember by when we leave this place."

"Oh sure," Ruby then took the blue helmet off the stick.

"I don't know about that," Sarge said. "I thought this cave was pretty dismal at first, but it's amazing how a couple o' Blue corpses can really spruce up the place, make it feel like home."

"Yeah," Dout said in agreement. "We could put up some drapes, get some wicker chairs, and this place will be fantastic.

Suddenly, Sarge turned around. Ruby saw that he was staring at a rock behind them.

"Everything okay Sarge?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you seem a little spooked," Donut said.

"What?" Sarge said, turning back to the two. "It's just that I can't shake this feeling. The feeling that we're beinnnggg watched-" He then swiftly turned around. "Ha, got ya! D'aw, son of a-"

"That was a weird thing to do," Ruby said.

"And pretty dramatic," Donut added.

"Yeah," Sarge said, facing them again. "It usually works better if someone's standing behind us when I do that. Kind of like now-" He turned around again. Still nothing. "Dammit, I'm normally not wrong about this kind of thing."

"Is it some kind of military instinct?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, do you have a good sixth sense?" Donut asked as well.

"No, dummies, motion-activated proximity radar," Sarge said. "It's standard issue. I guess I need to get mine calibrated."

"Let's just keep moving," Ruby said. She put the helmet under her arm as the three of them continued moving.

* * *

Back at the ledge, Simmons, Grif, and Yang, who were all now standing beside the light, continued to wait for Sarge, Ruby, and Donut to find them.

As they waited, Grif asked a _surprisingly_ significant question.

"Hey guys, I was thinking," Grif began, as he looked up.

"That already means it's a useless thought," Simmons said.

"I'm serious," Grif said. "I was thinking, if we're in a cave, why are there lights down here?"

Yang looked up and saw that there were built-in lights above. "Good point."

They were busy looking upward that they failed to see a glowing purple dart pass through them.

"That is a pretty good point Griiiiifff," Simmons said.

Grif and Yang heard Simmons' voice become slow and slurred and as they looked down, they saw the purple dart stuck on his neck.

"Whoa!" Yang said, taking a step back.

"What the-. Are you okay?" Grif asked.

"Yeah," Simmons said, still speaking slowly. "Why do you ask?

"There's something on your neck," Yang said.

"What?" Simmons slurred. "Like a snake? Get it off..." Simmons then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Simmons!" Yang shouted. She then went to him, trying to shake him awake, to no avail. "What the heck was-"

Yang failed to finish speaking as another dart hit her from behind. Due to her weakened Aura, she dart made its way through her skin.

"Ow," Yang yelped. "That...huuuurt." She then saw her vision becoming blurry as Grif's appearance began to become all wavey before everything went black as she collapsed as well.

"Yang? Simmons?" Grif said, seeing both of them knocked out.

Before he could process what happened, he was then shot with a purple dart in the neck as well. "Ow." Nine more darts were fired, hitting him all over his body. "OW!" Finally, one final dart was fired, hitting Grif right at his crotch. Grif then collapsed.

"Oh look, bat-people," Grif mumbled and slurred. "Please don't eat me bat-people."


	12. Grif's Fairy Tales

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

It took a while, but Sarge, Ruby, and Donut finally reached the ledge that Simmons described. When they arrived, Ruby and Donut were the first to spot Simmons lying on the ground.

"Oh my God, Simmons!" Ruby yelled. She then rushed to help Simmons.

"Sarge, we found Simmons," Donut called to Sarge as he stood behind Ruby, who was helping Simmons up to his feet. "He's over here, sleeping on the job."

"Donut, I wasn't sleeping," Simmons groaned, still groggy. "I was drugged."

"Sorry, Sarge, he's not sleeping," Donut corrected as Sarge stood beside them. "He's doing drugs."

"Shut up, Donut," Simons said. He was able to stand by himself, so Ruby let him go. "I'm not doing drugs, we were attacked. Oh they must have used some kind of tranquilizer on me and... Yang? Grif? Hey, where are they?"

"You were the only one here," Ruby said.

"Maybe they're out scoring you junkies more drugs," Donut said.

"They must've taken them both," Simmons assumed.

"Now, I can understand Yang being taken, but who would wanna take Grif? Garbage collectors?" Sarge asked.

"No Sarge, the people who knocked them out," Ruby corrected. "Now, how are we going to find them?"

"That won't be a problem," Simmons assured her. "Luckily, I implanted a tracking chip in Grif's armor. I wanted to be able to find him when it was time to work. I should be able to lock on to his signal in just a few seconds."

"A few seconds? That sounds entirely hopeless," Sarge said, "Well Grif, we'll miss ya. You were a good soldier. Using the broadest possible definition of 'good'... and 'soldier.' And Yang, even though we didn't know you that well, your violent nature reminds me of a younger version of myself, if I was a girl."

"I've got Grif's signal," Simmons said.

"They're probably a million miles away by now," Sarge mused.

"Actually, they're only a tenth of a mile away," Simmons said.

"But who knows what direction!?" Sarge said.

"That direction," Simmons pointed to another cave path across them.

"Exactly," Sarge said, apparently not hearing, or ignoring, what Simmons said. "We did our best Simmons, now let's head back to Base. Where's my shotgun?"

"There's no shotgun around Sarge," Ruby said.

"I think they took it when they took Grif," Simmons guessed.

Sarge groaned as he heard Simmons' words. "What direction did you say?"

"That way, Sir," Simmons pointed again.

"Come on, let's go," Sarge said unenthusiastically.

The four of them headed down the path.

* * *

After Yang left with Grif and Simmons, Blake had asked Weiss to keep an eye on the Blues that were trying deal with their crazy A.I. problem. So far, she was just observing their work, but if she saw the slightest chance that things were going bad, she would stop them. Currently, she stood watch as Tex had begun the process of transferring Sheila's programming from the tank to the ship.

"She's all set," Tex said. She had just finished connecting the tank into the ship, the transfer beginning. "Transfer should take a while."

"Um, are we sure we wanna put her in the ship," Church said, voicing his concern.

"Surprisingly, I have to agree with Church," Weiss said. "This seems dangerous."

"It's still flyable, but I'm gonna remove the ignition coil just to be sure," Tex said. "If O'Malley is in her somewhere, they aren't going anywhere without it."

"You want me to hold it?" Church offered.

"Are you kidding?" Tex said, snarkily.

"Well, it was worth a try," Church said.

"I still think it's a dangerous idea to do," Weiss said. "What if they take control of the weapons in this ship?"

"They won't," Tex assured her.

"But-" Weiss said.

"Listen princess," Tex said. "I've been doing this kind of shit way longer than you. I think I'd listen to my own expert advice than some pompous kid who thinks they know everything."

Weiss face turned a red with rage. "Excuse me!? 'Pompous'! I'll show you who's-"

Church quickly held Weiss back before she could get close to Tex. "Weiss don't, it's not worth it. And Tex, stop being a bitch. Or at least not when we have work to do."

"Fine, but keep her away from this," Tex said. She then got on her radio. "Hey Caboose, how's it going in there?"

" _Looks good,_ " Caboose said from inside the ship. " _Although I have to tell you the ship looks a lot bigger on the inside than the outside._ "

"How's the readout?" Tex asked.

" _Well, all the red lights are red, and all the blue lights are blue,_ " Caboose reported.

"What about the green lights?" Tex asked.

" _Those are black,_ " Caboose replied.

"When the green lights turn green, and the red lights turn black, I want you to get a hold of me right away," Tex stated.

" _Okay,_ " Caboose responded. " _Uh, what about the blue lights?_ "

"The blue lights don't matter," Tex said.

" _Then why do they-_ "

"Okay, thanks Caboose. Good job" Tex said quickly, not wanting to have to answer any more of Caboose's questions.

" _Oh okay,_ " Caboose said. He then ended his call.

* * *

Sarge, Simmons, Donut, and Ruby continued to roam down the path, trying to spot Grif and Yang.

"Come on," Simmons said. "Grif should be right over here."

"Don't listen to him, guys," Donut shouted. "He's just trying to score more drugs to keep his habit alive! Sarge, remember last month when he asked for more money? It was for drugs!"

"That was part of a budgetary meeting Donut," Sarge reminded him. "He needed more funds for vehicle maintenance."

"Enabler!" Donut continued.

"Less talking, more moving!" Ruby shouted at them both. She wanted to find Yang as soon as possible, and didn't have the current focus to keep the Reds from arguing with each other. "Wait, I think I see something."

The four of them stopped walking and saw Grif and Yang across them. They were both on the ground, unconscious, but as Ruby saw Yang's breathing, knew that they were alive.

"Ah! There's my shotgun!" Sarge said. He then walked over, passing both Grif and Yang and picked up his weapon, cocking it as he did. "Mission accomplished, excellent work men!"

"And also we found Grif and Yang," Simmons said.

"Oh, right," Sarge said, his happy nature dropping. "Good that we found Yang though. And Grif. Excellent- somethinsomethin, peopl- why do I even bother."

"Yang!" Ruby ran to her sister and shook her. "Please be okay!"

"Five more minutes," Yang grumbled.

Ruby sighed in relief. Yang was alright. Still looking tired, but alright.

"What happened?" Grif moaned. "What'd you do to me?"

"We got knocked the fuck out, and the people who did it must have taken you guys," Simmons said.

"Oh yeah," Yang groaned, getting up on her feet. "I think I remember that happening."

"Me too," Grif said, standing up as well. "They kept asking us questions. They wanted information."

"Information," Ruby said.

"What did they-" Sarge began, but Simmons interrupted.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a second, they wanted information and they took you?" Simmons said, incredulous. "Why wouldn't they take me?"

"What did they look like?" Ruby asked.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Sarge asked.

"Sarge, Ruby, please! This is important!" Simmons said. "I was right there next to you guys. If they they needed information, why would they take you two instead of me? I mean Yang doesn't even know anything useful."

"Hey!" Yang shouted.

"What're you, jealous? Grif asked. "Jesus!"

"No," Simmons said. "No, I just think if you're gonna drug and torture people, you don't need to insult their intelligence too. That's just mean."

"...Yeah, you're jealous," Grif concluded.

"That's just sad," Yang said.

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Besides, takin' all the fun outta interrogating," Sarge said.

Ruby then saw Yang almost fall down again. She quickly went to her side and kept her on her feet. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hey, I've had worse things happen to me," Yang smirked slightly. "I can handle getting knocked out."

Grif was no better, groaning as he still suffered the effects of getting drugged.

"Shake it off you big orange baby," Sarge said. "What happened to you two?"

"They've been chasing the dragon," Donut ranted.

"Donut, shut up," Simmons said. "They were drugged like me."

"That's what I'm saying!" Donut continued. "They fell off the wagon and shook hands with the Devil!"

"Donut, seriously, enough," Ruby said.

"They've been riding the wave, and trippin' the technicolor dreamscape," Donut, not stopping. "Far out, man. Druggie losers."

"Who's the weird guy in pink?" Yang asked.

"That's Donut, another Red," Ruby said.

"And it's light-red," Donut corrected. "See, the drugs they took clearly affected their perception of color."

"Will you stop, Donut," Simmons said, having enough of Donut ranting. "All you're doing with your stupid anti-drug lingo, is making me _actually_ _want to try drugs_."

"Choose life Simmons," Donut said. "Choose it."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Simmons said sarcastically.

"Guys, let's just focus and ask them what happened," Ruby said. She turned to Yang. "So... what _did_ happen?"

"Yeah, who knocked you out?" Sarge asked. "Was it those dirty Blues?"

"Church and the others aren't even down here," Ruby pointed out.

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking the other dirty Blues that could be under this place attacking my men," Sarge clarified.

"No, it was some kind of bat-person," Grif said.

"Bat-person!?" Both Sarge and Ruby said in disbelief.

"You're not remembering right," Yang said to Grif. "It wasn't a bat-person, it was King Taijitu with arms and legs!"

"A what?" Sarge said.

"One of the types of Grimm in our dimension," Ruby explained. "A giant two-headed snake, but minus the arms and legs. What is Yang talking about?"

"I'm not sure Grif and Yang know what they're talking about," Simmons said.

"Grif doesn't know what he's talkin' about? Stop the fuckin' presses," Sarge said sarcastically.

"No. I mean specifically right now," Simmons clarified. "Whatever chemical they used to knock us out may be affecting their perception or their memory."

"And it could cause undue stress to their families, and seriously impair their ability to operate a-"

"SHUT UP DONUT!" Both Simmons and Yang yelled.

"I wasn't hallucinating," Grif insisted. "There was some kinda crazy bat thing, and another guy, and they were talkin' about a kid. And a sword."

" _That_ , I remember," Yang said. "They were talking about some deal they made."

"Hokay, wait, is this a joke?" Donut asked. "This is a prank on me, right? You guys found my Harry Potter fan fiction."

"This has nothing to do with you Donut," Grif said.

"Riiight, sure," Donut said, unconvinced. "Well if the bat person turns out to be a sailor, and the guy turns out to be a bartender, and the sword turns out- well, let's just say this all sounds a _little_ too familiar."

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't think I want to, but that _definitely_ doesn't have anything to do with this," Yang said.

"We're telling the truth!" Grif insisted. "This really happened."

"Sure, we believe you buddy," Sarge said. He then made a note out loud, as if Grif wasn't standing right next to him. "Note to Simmons, Grif and Yang have gone mad. Need to get Yang professional help and kill Grif ASAP."

"We're not crazy!" Grif shouted.

"And I don't need any help," Yang said.

"Second note to Simmons," Sarge continued. "Grif and Yang have developed super hearing. Possibly acquired from the bat people! Post-note: original plan still applies."

Ruby just shook her head as Yang facepalmed.

"Wait as second, I can prove we're not crazy," Grif said. "'Cause of the bomb, the bomb!"

"Yeah, that's a good way to prove you aren't insane," Simmons said sarcastically. "Just start screaming 'the bomb, the bomb'."

"No, he means that there was a talking bomb," Yang clarified.

"Yes, the bomb was there," Grif said. "That's how we could understand what was being said. They needed him to translate."

"A talking bomb?" Ruby said. She gave Yang a confused look.

"It sound crazy, but it's true," Yang assured her.

"You mean the loud-mouth guy?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah," Grif said. "The enormous ball that's always ready to explode."

"Hokay seriously, there's coincidence, and then there's outright plagiarism." Donut said "I'm gonna have to sue somebody."

"SHUT UP DONUT!" They all shouted.

"Yang, Grif, what exactly happened?" Ruby asked.

Yang turned to Grif. "You were the one they questioned. You explain."

Grif sighed in resignation. "Well, I was awake first, so they started me asking their questions..."

* * *

 _Grif was barely conscious, but he was able to see Yang, who was still knocked out, as well as two figures. While he couldn't see one of them, he was able to see an alien creature with green-armor beside the unseen person. Grif also saw that a few feet from his face was a bomb. Not just any bomb though, Grif recognized it as Andy, the talking bomb. Once Andy could see that Grif was conscious, he began asking him some questions._

 _"Alright, Grif," Andy said. "Since blondie over there is too out of it, we just need to ask you a couple of questions."_

 _"What?" Grif said, the drug still affecting him. The alien then began speaking in several sounds that Grif did not understand. Andy then translated and said that they were looking for some kid and sword, which made zero sense to Grif._

 _"Look Grif," Andy continued. "Just tell 'em where the kid with the sword is, and you and your friend can go."_

 _"A-Andy, is that you?" Grif asked. "Why are you helping monster people?"_

 _"Hey, gotta make a livin'," Andy replied._

 _The alien soon made several more grunts at Andy._

 _"He says someone's comin'," Andy translated. "We gotta go." The green-armored alien then picked up Andy as he and the other figure ran off._

 _"See ya Grif!" Andy yelled as they departed. "By the way, you look like shit! Oh, and tell your blonde friend that she could do better than orange losers! Zing!"_

 _"Oh, okay bye," Grif said, the wooziness returning. "I'm gonna... go back to sleeping again. Night Yang..."_

* * *

"And he was translating between the two of them too," Grif said as he finished his story. "So if we find Andy, he can tell us exactly what's going on.

"Looks like things in this place just got way more intense," Yang said to Ruby, who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like we've stumbled across something totally diabolical!" Sarge concluded. "Good work uncovering the plot, Yang."

"Um, what?" Yang said, confused.

"Yang? She wasn't even awake," Grif said, incredulous. "Aren't you forgetting someone else?"

"Oh right," Sarge said. "Good job to you too, Simmons."

"Thank you Sir," Simmons replied.

"Simmons!?" Grif shouted, even more angry. " _I_ just told you everything!"

"But Simmons was the one that led us to you after he stealthily avoided capture."

"Avoided capture!?" Grif shouted. "They knocked him out first and picked me and Yang at random!"

"Yes. A randomness that Simmons used to save the day!" Sarge concluded.

"That doesn't make any sense," Ruby said.

"Also, Yang didn't do anything!" Grif said. "She was still knocked out!"

"Yes, and being knocked out helped her by avoiding any questioning from the enemy and keeping her other universe's nature a secret," Sarge said. "Why, it's such a brilliant strategy that leaves even me impressed."

"But-" Ruby began to say, but Yang quickly covered her mouth.

"Now, Ruby don't interrupt the man," Yang said, a wide grin in her face. "Sarge is clearly making the most sense here, I mean calling me brilliant and all and other amounts of praise."

Ruby just rolled her eyes at how big her sister's ego can be.

"This is bullshit!" Grif continued to complain. "What, next you're going to tell me Donut did something to help.

"Well actually..." Donut said.

"Oh shut up Donut," Grif said.

"Guys, now that we're all together, can we get back to plan of finding the talking bomb," Yang suggested.

"Another brilliant idea Yang," Sarge said. "Why can't you be more like that, Grif?"

"I give up," Grif muttered.

The six of them then continued down the cave path, looking for answers.

* * *

Once Tex's talk with Caboose was finished, she turned her attention back to Church and a still angry Weiss. "Alright then, now that that's taken care of, why don't you two do something useful, like help with the clean up."

"That's being taken care of by Blake and Tucker," Weiss said.

"Well maybe they could use some help princess," Tex said. "So why don't you and Church scurry along while I get some _actual_ work done."

Weiss was trying to control her anger, but the expression and color on her face indicated she was failing.

"Hey, quit it," Church said, getting between Weiss and Tex. "Tex, you haven't been back that long, and you can't just show up here and start bossing people around. Bossing people around is _my_ job. I put in the time."

"You know I had to leave," Tex said. "I found Wyoming."

"Who's Wyoming?" Weiss asked.

"He's a freelancer like Tex, kinda like special ops," Church explained. "Pretty much an asshole that's been trying to kill us. Tex, what happened with him?"

"I thought I tracked him back to O'Malley," Tex explained. "But by the time York and I got there-"

"York," Church interrupted. "Your old freelancer buddy? Was Carolina with him?"

"She was already dead," Tex said.

"And what about Bermuda?"

The three of them turned around and Caboose standing behind them.

"Caboose, I told you to wait inside," Tex said.

"Oh yeah, but I got lonely," Caboose said. "So what about Bermuda?"

"That's not a state, dumbass," Church said.

"Portland?" Caboose suggested.

"Shut up!" Church shouted.

"You have really strange names in this dimension," Weiss said.

"Those aren't our names," Tex explained. "They're the codenames we were given when we joined the program."

"Yeah, and that program's where she got her A.I. O'Malley, who is now trying to kill us," Church added.

"Hey, not all the A.I.s went bad," Tex said. "York still had Delta."

"Wait, how? I thought they took them-" Church began, but soon stopped and realized something else. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, how is York still alive? Aren't we hundreds of years in the future?"

Weiss gave him a confused look. "'Hundreds of years in the future'? "

"Long story," Church said to Weiss. "It'll just hurt your head if I try to explain."

"I'll take your word for it,," Weiss said.

"Anyway," Tex continued. "I thought York was still here because of his armor. You know all the freelancer suits has some kind of enhancement."

"Right," Church remembered. "Like your invisibility."

"And horrible meanness," Caboose added.

"No dude, that's all natural," Church said.

"That, I can believe," Weiss muttered.

"York's was some kind of healing mechanism," Tex said. "It would help him recover from wounds in battle. I thought it might have kept him alive all these years. But after I found Wyoming, I knocked him out and downloaded logs from his helmet."

"What did you find?" Weiss asked as she was getting more and more interested with the story.

"Some weird files, all encrypted," Tex said. "There's something going on Church, with a lot of people working against us."

"Well what did Wyoming say when he woke up?" Church asked.

"He didn't," Tex said.

"Did you kill him!?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"No, I didn't kill him. I couldn't do anything," Tex said. "Before I could interrogate him, he teleported away. One second he was there, and the next he was gone."

"What about the second after that?" Caboose asked.

"Can I kill him?" Tex asked Church as she was getting annoyed with Caboose's 'questions'.

"No, I'm saving him in case we ever need him for food," Church said.

"So, this Wyoming was able to escape because his armor let him teleport away?" Weiss guessed.

"I don't think so," Tex said. "I think someone grabbed him from somewhere else."

"How is that possible? The only technology I know that could do that is-..." Church became silent for a moment and was deep in thought. "Wait a minute. Each freelancer had an enhanced suit of armor and an A.I., right?"

"Right," Tex said.

"Right," Caboose said as well. Weiss just rolled her eyes at this.

Church continued. "Your armor was invisibility, and your A.I. was Omega."

"Right," Tex said.

"Wrong," Caboose said. "Oops, missed that one, can we go back?"

"Caboose, be quiet!" Weiss shouted.

"Okay, other mean lady," Caboose replied.

"What was Wyoming's A.I.?" Church asked.

"Gamma," Tex replied.

Church sighed heavily at hearing Tex's answer. "I gotta make a phone call."

* * *

"I HAVE TO GO CHURCH," Gary, or the now revealed A.I. Gamma, said.

Gamma had been waiting at O'Malley's old base, where his partner Wyoming was hiding out. When Church called him and used his real name, Gamma knew that there would be no point in his lies any longer. Now that the truth was out, Gamma decided to quickly end the conversation.

" _Wait a minute, what about the Aliens,_ " Church said on the other end of the call. " _How do we-_ "

"GOODBYE," Gamma said as he hung up. In front of Gamma's computer terminal, Wyoming stepped forward to him.

"Do they know?" Wyoming asked.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT," Gamma assured his partner. "WE ARE CLOSE TO THE END. WE WILL NOT BE STOPPED."

"We should keep going," Wyoming said. "Hop in."

Gamma did as he was instructed and transferred himself into Wyoming's armor. "THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE YOU SHOULD KNOW."

"What is it?" Wyoming asked.

"WHEN CHURCH CALLED, I WAS ABLE TO ACCESS HIS ARMOR'S AUDIO AND VISUAL DATA," Gamma informed him. "IT SEEMS THAT THERE ARE OTHER INDIVIDUALS IN BLOOD GULCH BESIDES THE REDS AND BLUES."

Gamma then transferred the data he took into Wyoming's helmet. Wyoming began viewing the data.

"Hmm, very interesting," Wyoming said. "When we get back to Blood Gulch, let's see what uses this Team RWBY has."


	13. Plan of Attack

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

"God dammit," Church muttered as Gamma hung up.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well with your call," Weiss said.

"What gave you that idea?" Church said sarcastically.

"So what now?" Weiss asked.

"We'll need to-" Church was cut off when he began to receive another radio transmission.

" _Hello, ringading, Blue Base, come in, let's go hello, come in._ "

"Hello?" Church said, turning away from Weiss. "Vic is that you?"

"Are you talking with someone else right now?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I am, shut up," Church said.

"Well," Weiss said, still irritated by Church's rudeness. She then pulled out her Scroll. Before Simmons began working on the teleporter, he had already fixed both her's and Ruby's Scrolls, so now they would be able to contact each other in this universe. Another feature he added was that their Scrolls could also connect with the helmet radios. So it didn't take long for Weiss to tap into Church's radio and began to hear what he was talking about with this Vic person.

" _Hey dude,_ " Vic's voice said. " _H_ _ow's it goin', been a while since we spoke._ "

"Vic, why're you calling me?" Weiss heard Church ask.

" _Everything been goin' good, yeah, that's great listen don't have much time to talk,_ " Vic said. Weiss could tell that there was a nervous tone in the man's voice. " _Uh been discussing things here at Blue Command, we think everything is bad, and now is the time to go attack the Red Base. Turns out the Reds are up to no good, and somebody needs to kill 'em. A good way to do that might be to send some people through the caves, yeah, take 'em by surprise, anyway, can't talk, gotta go, seeya la vista._ "

"Wait a second-" Church said, but the call ended before he could say anything else. "Why do people keep hanging up on me!?"

"Well then" Weiss said as she went to Church. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll get Tex and Caboose, you get Tucker and the others," Church said. "We got some stuff to talk about."

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Donut continued to make their way through the cave path, which eventually lead them to a bridge. Once they crossed it, they entered the structure and saw a giant viewscreen in the center, showing images of Blood Gulch.

"Huh, what's all this business?" Sarge wondered.

"It looks like a bunch of computer equipment, Sir," Simmons said.

"Excellent analysis Simmons," Sarge said.

"And it's attached to some kinda T.V. thing.," Donut pointed out.

"So it is," Sarge said. "Astute deduction Donut."

"This thing must be getting power from another location," Ruby said, seeing cables that lead to another area of caves.

"Yeah, wherever this leads, it's probably being run by someone," Yang said.

"Superb observation Ruby and Yang," Sarge said.

"It's also showing different parts of the canyon," Grif said. "Look, there's our base." The screen was showing an image of Red base.

"Ah yes, another incredible observation from the stating the obvious department," Sarge said sarcastically. "Thanks for nothing, numbnuts."

Grif just groaned at Sarge's words.

"Simmons, Donut, you two stay here," Sarge said. "Grif's gonna continue to look for Andy."

"What? Why do I have to do it?" Grif asked.

"You're right," Sarge said. "This is too important of a job to leave _you_ to handle it by yourself. Ruby, Yang, you two take point on this. Grif's gonna go with you for grunt work. Also, feel free to use him as a human shield if need be."

"Okay," Yang said, grinning. Ruby elbowed her sister as to _not_ put Grif in danger. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Alright, Grif, let's go."

"Fine," Grif said unenthusiastically. "I hate my job."

The three of them made their way out of the structure, leaving Sarge, Simmons, and Donut to examine the computer.

"Alrighty," Yang said. "So Grif, how does this 'Us telling you what to do' thing suppose to work?"

"I'll give you a hint," Grif said. "You to stay here and look around, and I'll go over there and look around."

"But, the only thing that's there is a wall," Ruby said as she looked to the direction Grif was pointing.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Grif said sarcastically as he walked towards that direction. "Maybe I can bang my head in that wall, then I don't have to deal with this shit."

"Okay, good luck with that," Yang said. "So, Ruby where do you wanna look-"

Yang stopped speaking when she saw Ruby staring blankly around the cave.

"Ruby," Yang called her sister.

This snapped Ruby out of whatever she was thinking as she faced Yang. "Huh, yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Yang asked, concerned with the expression that Ruby was making earlier.

"I'm fine," Ruby said, though her words weren't exactly convincing. "Why would you ask that question?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the face that says gloom and doom," Yang said pointedly. "What's going on Ruby?"

Ruby just sighed, unable to hide her feelings from her sister. "It's just... what're we doing here, Yang?"

"What do you mean? We're looking for this talking bomb with the Reds," Yang said.

"No, I mean, what are we still doing here?" Ruby said. "Shouldn't we be finding a way to get home?"

"We are," Yang said. "It's just we've become a little... sidetracked."

"That's an understatement," Ruby sighed. "We should be doing everything we can to get back to our universe. Instead, we've been getting dragged into all this stuff with the Reds and Blues. Now, we're underground looking for a bomb and bat-people. What if we don't find a way back? What if we're stuck here for the _rest of our_ _lives_!? We'll never see dad, or Uncle Qrow, or any of our friends in Beacon again! They won't know what really happened to us and, and, and, and..."

Ruby continued to ramble on without pause, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, until Yang finally stopped her sister by pulling her into a hug.

"Breathe," Yang said.

Ruby took a deep breath.

Once she exhaled, Yang gently stroked the back of Ruby's hair. "It's okay to be homesick. I know we haven't exactly been doing well in finding a way back, but we will. You just need to keep believing that. We will get home."

Ruby hugged Yang back, finally calming down and glad for the comforting words. "Thanks Yang."

"That's what big sisters are for," Yang said.

"WHAT!?"

Ruby and Yang broke their hug once they heard the sharp yell.

"That sounded like Grif," Yang said.

"Come on," Ruby said. The two of them then made their way back inside the computer room. Once they entered again, they saw Grif back inside as well.

"What going on?" Ruby asked.

"Sarge thought it would be a good idea to tell Grif that his sister is dead," Simmons informed them.

"Wait, what?" Yang said, confused.

The two of them then turned to the computer screen. The image being shown was that of Sister's empty armor on the floor of Blue base.

"It's true," Sarge said. "As you can see, Grif sister was horribly vaporized by the Blues."

"A fact that we were trying _not tell him_ ," Simmons said, stressing his words.

"Oh quit being a baby," Sarge said. "It's just like rippin' off a band-aid. Quick and incredibly painful."

"What?" Grif said again, apparently still in shock over the news.

"That's just mean," Ruby said.

"Yeah Sarge," Yang agreed. "Not cool."

"You really need to start thinking about other people's feelings, Sarge," Donut said.

"Son, the only thing I need to do is stay red and die," Sarge said, completely unapologetic.

"What?" Grif repeated, apparently stuck with the word.

"I'm sorry Grif. She's dead," Simmons said.

"How could this have happened?" Grif cried. "Oh man, that was my little sister. I mean, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I still loved her."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and felt a pang of pain and sympathy for Grif. They immediately understood the pain one would feel if they lost a sibling. Both sisters knew what they would feel if they lost the other.

"This has got to be hard Grif," Simmons said, trying to be comforting. "I... don't know what to say."

Yang put her hand on Grif's shoulder. "Really sorry Grif."

"You don't have to go through this alone," Ruby said, also giving her support.

"I-I just, I had no idea the last I saw her was gonna be _the last time ever_ ," Grif said, his voice full of sorrow. "I'd give anything to see her again and just to talk to her one last time, and I'm never gonna get that chance. It's the most empty feeling in the whole world."

"Oh hey, look!" Donut said as he looked back to the screen. "She's not dead, she's just naked."

"What!" Grif shouted, his voice now filled with anger, making a complete 180 from his previous state. "That little slut, I'm gonna kill her!"

"Take a screenshot!" Simmons shouted quickly. "Take a screenshot!"

* * *

Tucker, Tex, Caboose, Doc, and Junior gathered around Church, who was about to discuss the instructions that Vic told him. Weiss and Blake were on the side, listening to Church's words as well.

"Alright," Church began. "Vic called and said we should attack the Red base right away. I don't know why but, I guess we're gonna do it."

"Attack? Shouldn't we call soldiers or the military for something like that?" Tucker asked.

"So, you're saying that trained soldiers like yourselves aren't capable of doing this," Blake clarified.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I meant," Tucker said. "I don't wanna risk my life, I got a kid."

"I wouldn't call that creature a kid," Weiss said.

"As I was saying," Church continued. "For some reason Vic thinks it's a good idea for some of us to go through the caves."

"Why?" Tex asked.

"I don't know, who cares?" Church said. "So me, Tex, and Tucker are gonna go right up the middle."

"What about my kid?" Tucker asked. "He can't go into battle."

Church turned to Doc. "Doc, you take Sister and _Junior_ and go get lost in the caves."

"Oh," Tucker said in understanding.

"Next time, let me finish talking," Church said before he continued speaking to Doc. "We'll find you after the battle's over. Unless we die, in which case we won't find you, and you're gonna have to find us. And if that happens, I want to be buried as far away as possible from these two."

"Yeah," Tucker spoke up again. "And I wanna be stuffed and put on a couch with a cooler full o' beer, a bag full of cheese puffs, non-stop reruns of Baywatch and- ah, you know what, it's all in my will."

At Tucker's second interruption, Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and hit Tucker from behind with its hilt.

"Ow!" Tucker yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"Thank you for that," Church said.

"My pleasure," Weiss said smirking. Blake just shook her head disapprovingly.

"What about me?" Caboose asked. "Can I get lost too?"

"No Caboose," Tex said. "I need you to stay here and watch Sheila."

"Yeah," Church agreed. "The transfer gets interrupted we might lose her altogether."

"Oh that would be bad," Caboose agreed.

"Right," Church said. "Otherwise how would you accidentally kill people?"

"Hmm," Caboose pondered. "Well I suppose I could always-"

"Shut up that was rhetorical," Church clarified.

"Was he actually thinking of a way to kill people?" Blake asked.

"Unfortunately, I'd probably say yes," Tex said.

"Tucker come on," Church said. "Get up and let's go."

"Wait a minute," Weiss said. "What about us?"

"Uh, what about you?" Church said. "You're not part of this team. You don't need to do anything."

"How about being the voice of reason?" Blake said. "You do know that Grif, Simmons, and Yang are still underground looking for Sarge and Ruby."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Church remembered. "Well, Vic called saying the Reds are up to no good, so that probably means that they're back in their base, which means we're still up to attack them."

"If the Reds are back, why haven't we gotten any contact from Ruby or Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe the Reds captured them," Tucker suggested.

"Or killed them," Tex said.

"That's not funny," Blake said.

"I wasn't joking," Tex said. "It _is_ a possibility."

"You don't actually think that the Reds would hurt Ruby and Yang," Weiss said.

"No, I don't think that people who have been trying to kill us would ever consider capturing or killing two girls without any provocation," Church said sarcastically. "Especially when their CO is a trigger-happy lunatic."

"Right," Weiss said, understanding what Church was saying. "Well, nonetheless, we're going with you."

"What? Why?" Church asked.

"If you want to kill each other, that's on you," Weiss said. "But if Ruby and Yang are with the Reds, we're going to make sure that you don't accidentally kill them."

"Whatever, we're already wasting time," Tex said. "If you wanna go with us, that's fine, I don't care." She then began to head off and get ready.

"Fine, you can come," Church relented. "But only one of you. We don't need any more people for an attack and we might need someone to make sure that Doc and the others stay safe in the caves until we need backup."

"Okay, then I'll keep an eye on them," Blake offered. "Weiss can go with you to Red base."

"Wait, what?" Weiss said. "I don't think-"

"You're Semblance would be better for this," Blake said. She then pulled Weiss closer and out of earshot from Church. "And to make sure they don't _actually_ kill each other."

Weiss was about to protest, but decided against it, knowing that Blake was right. "Fine."

"Okay, whatever. Now that that's settled," Church said. "Weiss, let's go. Blake, help Doc get ready to go into the caves."

"When should we go?" Doc asked.

"I don't care," Church said. "Just be ready to come running with the cavalry if we start screaming in pain. Unless Tucker starts screaming in pain, in which case, you know, feel free to point and laugh." He then proceeded to head to the exit of the base.

"Alright, let's just get Sister back in the base and we'll get right on that," Doc said.

"Why's Sister still in the base?" Blake asked.

"Oh, she said something about wanting to do a few stretches before she put her armor back on," Doc explained.

"Wait," Blake said. "So she's currently in the base _naked_?"

"Huh, I guess so," Doc realized.

Blake immediately thought that Tucker would be the first to run back in the base when he heard about Sister, but instead, she saw him talking with Junior.

"Well little dude," Tucker said to his 'son'. "I guess there's a time when every little boy becomes a man."

"Tucker he's only three days old," Doc pointed out.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast," Tucker said, not getting Doc's point.

"Also, he's not a boy, he's a grub," Church added, standing in the exit.

"Not the word I'd use to describe him," Weiss muttered.

"The point is," Tucker continued. "You're on your own now, and I don't have time to tell you everything you need to know. So here's a few brief pointers. Invest in real estate, there's no such thing as a permanent record, always eat breakfast, all the girls on the internet are actually dudes, and you should never, ever buy the extended warranty on anything. Ever. Oh also, chicks like it when you tell them they're pretty, but they also like it when you're kind of a dick to 'em. So mix it up a little."

"That is the worst advice I have ever heard," Weiss stated.

"It's the sentiment that matters," Blake said. "But yes, it is terrible advice."

"Tucker, Weiss, let's go!" Church shouted as he Tex were already moving.

"Okay little dude, I gotta go now," Tucker said. "Tex needs me, Church, and Weiss to back her up."

"Bow chicka honk honk," Junior replied.

"Huh, I guess you have been teaching him some stuff," Doc said.

"Teach? You don't teach that," Tucker said. "That shit's genetic."

"Let's go," Weiss said as she grabbed Tucker and dragged him out of the base.

Blake shook her head. "Let's go get Sister."

Blake, Doc, and Junior then made their way back in the base.

* * *

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Grif yelled to the computer screen at the image of his sister. "What's the one thing I told you? Don't embarrass the family!"

"I don't think she's embarrassing- whoa, why's she doing splits?" Simmons said as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Huh, is this that Facebook thing I keep hearing about?" Sarge asked, sounding confused though not taking his eyes off the screen either.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Ruby asked, due to the fact that she couldn't see anything. Specifically, that Yang was covering her sister's eyes from the screen

"Oh, nothing important for you to see," Yang said. She didn't want her sister to see anything weird if she could avoid it.

"Does this thing take dollar bills?" Simmons asked, to no one in particular.

"Come on, that's my sister!" Grif shouted at Simmons. "And you're looking at her naked!"

"So?" Simmons said, like it wasn't a problem. "She's not our sister."

"That's gross," Yang said.

"Stop looking at her!" Grif shouted at Simmons.

"Why do Donut and Yang get to look?" Simmons asked.

"Hey, why does the Blue base get so much more natural light than ours?" Donut said. "It gives the interior a much more airy and open feeling."

"That, that's why Donut gets to look," Grif said. "And Yang's another girl."

"I wouldn't know, I can't see anything," Ruby complained.

"Stop complaining," Yang ordered. "You can look when you're older."

"Aww, look, she's puttin' her armor back on," Sarge said, disappointed. He then lightly coughed and changed the tone of his voice into a livelier one. "Uh, I mean, oh look, she's putting her armor back on. Good work soldier!"

"Don't patronize me," Grif growled.

They then saw the screen shift to the outside of the base, where they saw Blue team, as well as Weiss and Blake, gathering around. Church, Tex, Tucker, and Weiss were now leaving the base, while Doc, Blake, and Junior were heading inside.

"It looks like the Blues were having some kind of meeting," Simmons said.

"What? I knew it!" Sarge said as he looked at the screen, though it soon changed to another location of the base. "They're coming to attack our base. Dirty backstabbers."

"I thought the Blues were supposed to attack us?" Donut clarified.

"Dirty frontstabbers!" Sarge corrected.

Yang just shook her head as she uncovered Ruby's eyes.

"Finally!" Ruby said as she looked at the screen. "Hey, it looks like they're talking. What are they saying?"

"I have no idea," Simmons said. "I can't find the volume on this monitor. And without any sound it just looks like a bunch of helmets bobbing up and down."

"Is that how they talk?" Sarge said as he looked at the screen closer. "They look ridiculous."

"Right, as if you guys don't look ridiculous yourselves," Yang pointed out.

* * *

Church, Tex, Tucker, and Weiss were making their way up the plateau, which had a clear vantage point of Red base. Church began to look through the scope of his sniper rifle.

"I don't see anything," Church said as he finished looking over the base.

"I'll move up," Tex said. "You three stay here."

"I'm going with you," Weiss said.

"Why?" Tex asked.

"Well I'm a more capable fighter than these two," Weiss pointed out, though her real reason was to make sure Ruby and Yang are safe and that no one gets killed.

"Good point," Tex agreed. "Alright, Weiss is coming with me. You two, stay here."

"You want us to cover you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Cover me. That way I won't get hurt," Tex said sarcastically. "Just don't run away." She then headed headed down the plateau and over to Red base.

"If either of you do run away, you won't get far," Weiss said, the veiled threat hanging over them as she followed Tex.

"Hey, you don't have to be a couple of bitches," Tucker yelled.

Church watched as Weiss caught up with Tex and used his sniper rifle again to look for any sign of the Reds.

"I don't see anything at all," Church concluded, spotting nothing. "It's like they're hiding or something."

"Uh, what do you see?" Tucker asked.

"I just said I don't see anything, I _just_ said that," Church said angrily.

"Man I hate that I never get the fucking sniper rifle!" Tucker complained.

"Oh yeah boo hoo, all you've got is your stupid awesome sword, I feel so sorry for you," Church said sarcastically.

"Come on dude, just once. Let me use it, just one time, I won't ever ask again!" Tucker pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeease? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."

"Can I use the sword?" Church asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Tucker said enthusiastically.

"Alright fine, here," Church relented and then gave Tucker the sniper rifle while Tucker gave him the sword.

"Oh kickass!" Tucker said, excited to finally use the rifle. "Okay, no wait, how do I zoom? Oh wait, I'm zoomed!"

"Hey Tucker, the sword doesn't even work," Church said, unable to activate the weapon. "What a fuckin' gyp."

"Now how do I- wait, what is this thing?" Tucker said, unsure of how to properly operate the sniper rifle.

"Okay whatever dude," Church said, unconcerned with Tucker's lack of understanding of the rifle. "Just don't-"

Church's words were cut off as Tucker accidentally fired the sniper rifle. Tucker then saw the blast hitting Tex right in her ass.

"What the fuck!" Church shouted in surprise. "Did you just fire that thing?"

"Oops!" Tucker said. "That was an accident." He was shocked from accidentally shooting that he pulled the trigger again, firing another loud shot. This time, the blast hit Weiss, specifically at her ponytail leaving a small hole through it. "That was also an accident."

"Stop shooting!" Church shouted. "We're supposed to be sneaking up on them dumbass. They're gonna hear us."

As Church was yelling at him, Tucker zoomed in again and saw Tex and Weiss looking at their direction. They both looked pissed, if Weiss' angry look was any indication. They were also heading back towards them.

"Gimme it back," Church said.

"Um yeah, okay. Take it back," Tucker quickly gave the sniper rifle back to Church.

Church took the weapon back. "I knew there was a reason I didn't let you use this thing all these year- Hey, Tex, Weiss, what're you guys doing back?"

Tex proceeded to punch Church in his face.

"OW!" Church yelled in pain.

Weiss then pulled out Mrytenaster and stabbed it the ground, which then released ice crystals beneath Church, freezing him in place.

"W-W-What the fuck did I do!?" Church yelled, freezing from the instant cold.

"Asshole!" Tex yelled.

"You are paying for the damage to my hair!" Weiss yelled as well.

"I told him to be careful with that thing, he's just not very good with it," Tucker said innocently.

"J-J-Just shut up and g-g-get me out of here," Church said.


	14. The Swap

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

Back underground, Sarge was continuing his rant about the Blues attacking Red base.

"Look they're invading our base!" Sarge shouted. "And we're not even there to defend it. Oh the humiliation! Men, this aggression cannot stand. We'll beat those Blues all the way back across the canyon. This is the moment we've all been training for!"

"Training? We haven't done any training," Grif said. "Wait, is sleep considered training?"

"Definitely not," Ruby said.

"Simmons," Sarge called. "As with all our battle plans, I need you to punch Grif in the back of the head. Simmons? Simmons!"

They all saw Simmons still standing in front of the computer screen.

"Uh huh, yeah I agree," Simmons said, not paying attention at all. "Everything you say is right, Red Team's great... hooray."

Suddenly, Yang punched Grif in the back of his head.

"What the hell!?" Grif shouted.

"Hey, Sarge said to do it and Simmons didn't look like he was gonna do it," Yang said, shrugging.

"Simmons, stop watching those T.V.s," Sarge shouted.

"Yeah Simmons," Donut added. "There's not gonna be any more pictures of naked girls on there."

"Shut up, you don't know that," Simmons retorted. "Stop saying that. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Seriously, you're being weirder than usual," Yang commented.

"Men, this won't be easy," Sarge began to say, getting the attention of the group (minus Simmons). "The Blues will be totally bunkered down. At both bases, which gives them an enormous strategic advantage! But we're the Red Team."

Out of nowhere, a red flag suddenly lowered itself behind Sarge and a song began to echo around them.

"Sure you might not be the best squad," Sarge continued. "Might not be smart... or energetic, or have any skills that qualify you for duty in any other legitimately recognized military unit. However-"

"Where did that flag come from?" Donut asked.

"It just showed up," Yang pointed out. "Just... floating back there."

"Who gives a fuck about the flag," Grif said. "How about who's singing?"

"They're both a little weird," Ruby admitted. "But you have to agree, it does help make the speech really good."

"But with precise operations, and proper communication, we will emerge victorious!" Sarge shouted triumphantly. "With a little luck, one of us in particular, will die a horrible death! Either at the hands of the Blues, or as part of a cunning distraction by yours truly."

"Why don't we just take over Blue base," Simmons suggested, turning his attention back to the group.

"Nonsense!" Sarge shouted. "At Blue Base they're much more fortified. Blue base has turrets. Blue base has a tank!"

"Blue base has _no one_ in it," Simmons stated.

"What?" Sarge said, confused by the statement.

"Look, see?" Simons said, pointing to the screen. "They're all gone."

Yang headed to the screen and saw that the inside and outside of Blue base was empty. "He's right, no one there at all."

"Where'd they go?" Sarge asked.

"They went to Red base," Donut reminded Sarge. "That's what we've been talking about."

"But which one of these caves leads to Blue base?" Grif asked. "I'm all turned around down here."

"Yeah, we have no way of navigating down here," Ruby agreed.

"I have an idea," Donut said.

* * *

It took a little while, but the Ruby, Yang, and Red team arrived back at the location where Sarge and Ruby had fallen down and where Donut showed them the Blue soldier corpses. Corpses, which they were now all huddled around.

"See," Donut said. "These are dead Blues."

"Yes, Donut," Sarge said. "We're all very happy about the corpses. Sicko."

"Why are there dead bodies down here?" Yang asked.

"I have no idea myself," Ruby said, still grossed out by the sight.

"Don't you get it?" Donut explained. "When you and Sarge fell, you fell down here. When the Blues buried these two guys, they fell in here too."

"I thought the Blues had three dead guys," Simmons pointed out.

"So that means, we're standing right underneath Blue base," Donut concluded. "All we need to do is head up, and take 'em from behind."

"The pink guy makes sense," Yang admitted.

"Thank you," Donut said. "Also, it's light-red."

"Cavernous conundrum he's right!" Sarge exclaimed. "Let's go men, Ruby, Yang. We'll grab their base while they capture ours! On to glorious victory!"

"Technically, it's not really a victory," Ruby pointed out.

"It's more like a stalemate," Simmons added.

"On to equilibrium then?" Sarge suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work," Simmons agreed.

"Huhh, this war sucks," Grif groaned as they all tried to make their way out.

* * *

Once they picked up Sister in the base, she along with Blake, Doc, and Junior were now in the caves, where they were to wait until they get the signal from Church. It wouldn't have been so bad... if Sister would just stop telling stories.

"So anyway," Sister continued speaking from behind them. "By the time I got home it was 4 A.M., and when my Mom asked where I was, I told her I was riding around on the train all night, which I guess is technically true... "

"Is it possible for you to _please stop talking_ ," Blake pleaded. She was very uncomfortable, and disturbed, by Sister's stories on her 'experiences'.

"Uh yeah," Doc said in agreement. "We don't have to talk about stuff any more. Let's just walk. And not talk. Ever again."

Sister stopped for a moment and turned around, calling to Junior who was lagging behind. "Come on little guy, hurry up!"

"Hnnnk!" was the only reply Junior gave.

"Oh my God," Sister said when she looked to the side of the cave. "Head."

"I though we agreed no more talking," Blake groaned as she turned around.

"Please, really," Doc added. "No more stories."

"Seriously, it's a head," Sister said. "Look." She then ran towards it.

"Huh," Doc and Blake looked to the direction that Sister was heading and saw that there was an actual severed head. What surprised Blake even more was when the head talked.

" _Yo_ ," the head said.

"Oh it's you," Doc said, unenthusiastic. He and Blake then walked towards the head.

"[Whatever,]" the head shot back. "[Some way to treat your sidekick. Gone for days and you don't even look for me.]"

"Who is this?" Blake asked. "And what's he saying?"

"Oh right," Doc said, realizing that Blake didn't know who this was. "This is Lopez. He was a robot made by Red base, until O'Malley took him and made him his sidekick or something. After that, I kinda lost track of him. He must've ended up in the caves. Oh, and he only speaks in Spanish"

"Doesn't that make things difficult?" Blake asked.

"You have no idea," Doc sighed.

"[Hey, who's the weird girl with no armor?]" Lopez asked.

"That's Blake," Sister replied.

"You speak Spanish?" Doc said in surprise.

"Uh, of course I do," Sister replied. "It's the year twenty-five hundred and I'm from America."

"Oh cool," Doc said. "Tell him O'Malley is gone."

"O'Malley no está aquí ya fue," Sister said to Lopez in Spanish.

"[Your Spanish sucks,]" Lopez replied.

"What did he say?" Blake asked.

"No idea," Sister said. "Who's O'Malley?"

"Sister, don't you remember," Blake reminded her. "O'Malley is the A.I. that wants to kill everyone here."

"I thought the Reds are the ones trying to kill us," Sister said.

Blake just sighed at Sister's lack of understanding. "Let's just keep moving."

* * *

After Tucker freed Church from the ice, they immediately headed into Red base, and easily got in, due to the fact that no one was around.

"Alright," Church said, seeing that no one was around the base. "Well, I guess let's break up in to teams and search the base."

"Got it," Tex said.

Turning away from Tex, Church, Tucker, and Weiss began looking around the open area of the base.

"It looks like the Reds aren't back yet," Tucker noted.

"Neither are Ruby and Yang," Weiss said. She was half glad that they weren't here, half worried why they weren't back yet.

"Does that mean we win?" Tucker wondered.

"I suppose so," Church guessed.

"What does that mean exactly?" Weiss asked.

"I guess it means we have two bases, in the middle of a box canyon now," Church replied.

"Whoopdie fuckin' doo," Tucker said.

"Am I right, Tex?" Church asked turning around. "What the fuck?"

Weiss and Tucker turned around as well and were surprised to see Tex pointing her gun right at Church.

"Don't move," Tex said to Church. "O'Malley."

"Oh crap," Church said.

* * *

Back underground, Sarge was instructing the Reds on a plan of attack on Blue base.

"And then" Sarge continued. "Donut will use all our grenades to bombard the base, while we move forward in an advanced cover-fire formation."

"Got it," Grif said. "And nobody hurts Sister. That's my job."

"You don't mean that," Yang said.

"Oh yes, I _really_ do," Grif insisted.

"Why does Donut get to stay on the sidelines?" Simmons asked.

"Because, he's got a great arm," Sarge stated. "Heh, he coulda gone pro."

"It comes from years of tossing," Donut said.

"Wow, that's amazing," Ruby said.

"Well, I don't like to brag," Donut said. "But I have a lot of experience with handling balls."

"Aaand that's enough of that," Yang said, pulling Ruby away from Donut.

"And as discussed," Sarge continued. "In the event that we are cornered and no other options exist, Donut will make sure to save at least six grenades, one for each of you. And two for Grif."

"Anyone have a preference of Frag or Sticky?" Donut asked. "Tell me now, I don't want complaining later on."

"Frag," Simmons said. "No wait, Sticky."

"Surprise me," Grif said.

"I'm gonna change back to Frag," Simmons said.

"Can I have a Sticky?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

"What?" Yang said, shrugging. "He was offering, I kinda want one."

"You are not getting a grenade," Ruby said.

Yang just pouted and stuck her tongue out at Ruby. "You're no fun."

"Hey Sarge," Donut said. "Have you thought about calling for reinforcements? Like when we called for the ship."

"You mean the ship that crushed you while bringing more Blue soldiers?" Grif reminded everyone. "Yeah, maybe we _shouldn't_ do that."

"It's worth a shot," Sarge said. "They owe us one now." He then got on his radio and tried calling Command. "Come in Command. Are you there? Vic, are you there? Come in! Is this thing on?"

"Does anybody hear that echo?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "I hear it too."

"Yeah, we're in a cave, guys," Donut said. "Caves echo. Duh. That's how bats navigate."

"No," Simmons said. "It seems like it's coming from back the way we came." Simmons then walked towards the echo he heard.

"I'm coming with you," Ruby said as she followed Simmons.

"Ruby, don't-" Yang started, but Ruby was already out of earshot as she chased Simmons. "Run off." Yang sighed shook her head.

"Did you say bats, what bats?" Grif asked in a panicked tone. "Were you talking about bats?"

"Oh no, not this again," Yang muttered.

"Um, just, bats in general," Donut said, weirded out by Grif's sudden questions.

"Don't bullshit me dude, I heard bats," Grif said, still panicking.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to call-" Sarge was cut short was his radio call was answered.

" _Hehehey, rojo amigo. What's goin' on?_ " Vic's voice said on the other end.

"Vic!" Sarge explained at finally reaching him. "We need help! The Blues have executed a brilliant plan, and it looks like we've fallen for it perfectly. No doubt they're celebrating at our very own base as we speak. We're going to die if we don't get some help over here Vic."

" _Uh hey dude, it's Vic Junior,_ " Vic clarified. " _We already covered that._ "

Sarge growled mildly at the clarification. "Vic Junior, we're going to die if we don't get some help over here."

"I think you're being a bit overdramatic," Yang said.

"Yeah, and drama is my department," Donut said. "I took the classes."

" _Okay dude, calm down,_ " Vic said. " _Take a chill pill. If you don't have a chill pill take one of those chill strips, you put it on your tongue it dissolves, chill. I'll try to help, but someone's been here monkeying with my equipment. Just give me a second and I'll- oh, no oh man, I gotta go bye, try to win._ " There was silence soon after.

"Hello? Vic are you there?" Sarge said, not hearing anything from the other end. "I don't hear any hold music. Please don't transfer me to India. Hello?"

" _Hello?_ " the voice came back on the other end

"Oh yes, I'm still here Vic," Sarge said. "We need help!"

" _Sarge?_ " A female voice said, one that Sarge recognized.

"Ruby, is that you?" Sarge asked.

" _And me, Simmons,_ " Simmons added.

"Ruby?" Yang said, confused. She then pulled out her Scroll and got in the radio call. "Ruby, where are you?"

"Yeah, do you two work at Command now?" Sarge asked. "When were you promoted?"

" _We don't work at Command,_ " Ruby said. " _We followed that echo and ended up here._ "

" _It looks like this monitoring equipment is interfering with our radios,_ " Simmons guessed. " _Or something._ "

"Diabolical," Sarge said. "Well get yer keesters back here. Red Command is useless."

"There's a newsflash," Grif said sarcastically.

"Shut up Grif," Sarge said.

"Did that order come from Command?" Grif asked snarkily.

"In fact it did," Sarge said. "And they also ordered my foot to report up your ass on the double!" Sarge then headed towards Grif and hit him with the end of his shotgun, knocking him to the floor.

"You probably shouldn't have said anything," Yang commented.

* * *

In the monitor room that Simmons and Ruby found, they both saw Grif drop to the floor.

"Ouch," Ruby said.

"I can't believe I donated organs for this fucking war," Simmons commented.

Ruby just gave Simmons a confused look. "Wait, what?"

"Never mind, let's just head back," Simmons said as he turned back to the way they came.

"Got it," Ruby said as she followed him.

As they left, they both failed to see the monitor screen change to Red base, where another problem was occurring.

* * *

"Don't move," Tex repeated, her rifle still pointed at Church.

"Ooh, busted!" Tucker exclaimed. "Kill him Tex, I've got fifty-to-one odds if his next death is caused by anyone but Caboose."

"You do realize that she's going to kill your leader," Weiss said to Tucker.

"Hey, Church dies all the time," Tucker shrugged. "This time, I might as well get something from it."

"Tex, I am not O'Malley," Church insisted.

"Bullshit. It all makes sense now," Tex said, not moving her rifle away from Church. "You were the one that told Gary where we were, you were the one that wanted me to disable Sheila by moving her to the ship, and you wanted the ignition coil once I'd removed it."

"That's all coincidental," Church said. "It doesn't make me evil. Just makes me a bad leader."

"That's an understatement," Weiss muttered.

"If you're not gonna say anything helpful, please shut up!" Church shouted at Weiss.

"Why would Caboose tell me it was you?" Tex asked.

"You're getting information from _Caboose_ ," Church said, incredulous.

" _Thaaat's right,_ " Caboose said, over the radio, which was broadcasting to Weiss' Scroll as well.

"Dude, I'll tell you what," Church said. "If you get me killed again, I gotta tell ya, this time I'm gonna be a little pissed."

" _Sheila told me that O'Malley might be inside Blue Leader,_ " Caboose said.

"And that's you," Tex said to Church.

"I can't believe that you're taking the word of a tank that was malfunctioning earlier and trying to kill us," Weiss reminded them.

"Yeah, see, Weiss is right," Church said. "Sheila's crazy, remember? Besides I was never officially promoted to Blue Leader anyway. That's... Oh no."

* * *

Back in the cave, Blake had wanted them to keep moving and see what else they could do while waiting for the others, but Doc and Sister were busy listening to Lopez's story about how he got here.

"So that's how you got here Lopez?" Doc said once Lopez finished speaking. "What a strange, yet believable story."

"How can you even understand him?" Blake asked. "I thought you don't speak Spanish."

"You just gotta know what people are trying to tell you," Doc said. "Right, Lopez?"

"[Who's that guy?]" Lopez asked.

Blake had no idea what he was saying but she noticed Sister turn to look behind them. Blake followed where she was looking and saw that there were now others in the cave with them. One was a green-colored alien similar to Junior, though much bigger. The other person was wearing blue armor similar to the others.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"Hi there. I don't think we've met," the blue armored soldier said. "I'm Captain Butch Flowers. And this," he referred to the alien. "Is my friend."

"Hi nice to meet you!" Sister replied. "Hey, wait, wasn't I sent here to replace you?"

"What?" Blake said.

"Honnnk?"

Blake, Sister, and Doc turned to see Junior heading their way.

"Hey there little guy," Flowers said as he saw Junior. Blake noticed that Flowers' voice became slightly low and distorted. "I've been waiting a very, very long time to meet you. Muhuhuhuha, muhohohoho, muahahahahaaa."

"I guess it's kinda funny," Sister said.

"Oh no," Doc said.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"We might be in trouble," Doc said. "The guy in blue, it's O'Malley."

Upon hearing the name, Blake pulled out her weapon and stepped in front of Sister and Doc. "Get behind me."

"Now, let's not do anything we might regret," Flowers/O'Malley said, stepping closer. "We just want the child."

"You get any closer, I'll do something _I_ might regret," Blake said, raising her weapon.

The green alien raised its weapon and fired, shooting several needles towards Blake. Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud from its sheath and sliced the incoming needles. However, the attack caused Blake to fail to notice the other set of needles that Flowers had fired, hitting her on her leg.

"Run!" Blake yelled to Doc and Sister. However, she realized that her vision was becoming blurred.

"I warned you," Flowers said, who was now becoming blurry in Blake's vision. Her body was also starting to feel very heavy and she was struggling to keep herself steady.

"W-what did you do to me...?" Blake was able to get out, already realizing that she was fighting a losing battle in staying awake.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you," Flowers explained. "You'll just be taking a little nap for a while."

The last thing Blake remembered was Flowers' laughter as she hit the floor.


	15. I Keep Hittin' Re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

Back at Red base, Church was still trying to convince Tex that O'Malley was not in him and was somewhere else, with Weiss and Tucker just observing the display.

"I am not O'Malley," Church insisted. "I'm telling you, it's Flowers."

"Who is Flowers?" Weiss asked.

"Flowers was our captain in Blue team," Tucker explained. "But it can't be him because Flowers is _dead_. Isn't that right, liar."

"I am not lying," Church said. "Who else could it be?"

"You're just making up more lies because we're on to you," Tucker said.

"I'm telling you the truth," Church said. "It has to be Flowers. He's the official Blue leader in this canyon. I don't know how he's alive, but it's him."

"I think he's telling the truth," Weiss said.

"What?" Tucker said. "How the fuck can you believe him?"

"Because why I may not like him," Weiss said. "I don't see any logical reason to be pointing fingers to a dead man unless he might still be alive. I think we should trust him."

"Please listen to Weiss!" Church pleaded.

"I still don't buy it," Tex said.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "For all we know, you probably killed the Reds too. That's why they're not in the base."

"They're not in the base because they're still underground with Ruby and Yang!" Church shouted, getting irritated. "And when the hell did I find time to go here and kill the Reds? I certainly didn't have any time when I was dealing with you and Tex, and that new yellow freak, and that stupid disgusting kid of yours."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I guess you _might_ be telling the truth" Tucker said, finally relenting to Church's explanation. "Man I hope if Flowers is alive he doesn't want his armor back."

"You're wearing your dead captain's armor," Weiss said, a disturbed and disgusted tone in her voice.

"Hey, it's not like he was using it," Tucker shrugged. "So wait, if the Reds are still underground with Ruby and Yang, then how come we haven't heard from them yet?"

"I don't know," Weiss said, slightly worried. "I've been trying to call Yang, but the signal isn't getting through."

"Maybe they got back and decided to leave, and they took Ruby and Yang with them" Church suggested. "It's not like there's any reason to stay here."

"All their stuff is here," Tex said, finally putting her rifle down. "I don't think they evacuated."

"What _do_ you think?" Weiss asked.

"I think we may have walked right in to a-"

"A trap?"

Weiss, Church and Tucker turned to see who spoke. Weiss saw a soldier in white armor pointing his rifle right behind Tex's head.

"Wyoming," Tex growled, not bothering to turn around to know that the mercenary had her.

"Okay see?" Church said. "Now, if I was O'Malley, I would've known that was gonna happen."

"How comforting," Weiss muttered.

* * *

After finally getting out from below ground, Ruby and Yang listened as Sarge finalized the attack at Blue base.

"Shouldn't we rethink this plan?" Grif suggested.

"Why?" Sarge asked.

"Well, now that Simmons has cut us off from Command, we're attacking the enemy base with no support," Grif said.

"I didn't cut us off from Command," Simmons insisted.

"You and Ruby interrupted the radio transmission!" Grif exclaimed.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. "We did not interrupt anything."

"Whoever Sarge was talking with was already down in that cave," Simmons explained "We just walked up and started talking to Sarge in the middle of it."

"I don't think you know what interrupting means," Yang said.

"The four of you, can it," Sarge said.

"Yeah, you're givin' me a headache."

They all turned to where the voice came and saw Andy the bomb across them.

"Andy?" Simmons said. "Is that you?"

"I'm the other talkin' bomb, Francis," Andy answered sarcastically "Pleased ta meet ya, ya dickhead."

"Where're your buddies?" Yang asked. "You know, the ones that knocked us out."

"Yeah, I thought you were busy helping the enemy," Simmons accused.

"Nah, they didn't need me anymore," Andy explained. "Apparently that revived guy learned enough alien language to get by. And then it was 'What have you done for me lately?'"

"Hey, what was that deal they were talking about when Yang and I were all drugged out?" Grif asked.

"Grif, I'm proud of you," Donut said. "Admitting you and Yang have a problem is the first step."

"We're not doing drugs," Yang stated. "Stop being weird."

"Yeah, fuck off Donut," Grif said.

"Baby steps guys," Donut replied in (mistaken) understanding. "Baby steps."

"That new alien is here to find the old one, and he revived the blue guy to help him," Andy continued. "But then somethin' happened to him. I don't know what, started actin' all... funky."

"Wait, the alien revived him," Ruby said, shocked. "They can do that?"

"Yeah," Andy replied. "They don't treat life and death the same way we do. Fact that little guy that everyone thinks-"

"We don't have time for this," Sarge interrupted. "Let's go."

"Wait," Ruby said. "I think he was going to say something about Tucker's-"

"No time," Sarge interrupted again. "It's time to attack Blue base."

"Wait, take me with you!" Andy begged.

"Andy, we're going into battle unmanned, low on ammo, and with no support," Sarge stated. "What use could we possibly have for a bomb?"

Yang facepalmed while Grif and Simmons just shook their heads as they heard Sarge's words.

"Let's just go," Yang said.

They all then made their way to the exit of the cave.

"I could always act as a lookout... or a spy... or a chef?" Andy offered as they disappeared. "Or you know, you could always, use me as a bomb..." He then noticed that there was someone else with him. "Oh, hey Lopez."

"[Up yours,]" Lopez replied.

* * *

Back at Red base, the Blues and Weiss were now being held prisoner by Wyoming.

"Wyoming," Tex said to him, a furious tone in her voice.

"Ah yes, hello Tex," Wyoming greeted, his rifle still pointed at her. "So sorry to sneak up on you when you were busy quarreling about, well whatever it is exactly you people do here. I'm guessing some kind of ditch digging or something."

"Blue team doesn't even have shovels," Tucker stated. "Which kinda sucks because our guys are the one who keep dying."

"Seriously?" Weiss said, but she wasn't really surprised.

"Yeah, it's not something to be proud of," Tucker sighed.

"And it looks like that trend is going to continue," Wyoming commented.

"Oh what, you're here for Tex?" Church asked. "Because if you are, she's right here. All yours buddy. Go for it."

"How chivalrous," Weiss said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "Ladies first. In fact, we can throw in Weiss as a bonus."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Not at all," Wyoming said. "I'm not here for Tex. I'm here for your little friend. He's very important to a lot of people."

"Are you talking about Junior?" Church realized. "Well you can have him."

"Hey, that's my kid!" Tucker argued.

"If giving him that disgusting creature means we don't die, I'm all for it," Weiss said.

"Oh, don't relax just yet," Wyoming said, turning to Weiss. "I'm not just here for the child, I'm also here to take you and the rest of your team."

"What?" Weiss said in confusion.

"There are some parties that are interested about your story of coming from another dimension," Wyoming revealed.

"Oh no," Weiss said. She didn't know how, but Wyoming knew about where she and the rest of Team RWBY are actually from. Which meant that they needed to stop Wyoming, or things were going to get much worse for her team.

Church then coughed very loudly.

"Excuse me. Just got something in my throat," Church said. "So Wyoming, you just showed up here and decided to attack us. And now you've caught us at gunpoint, and it looks like we're in big trouble."

"Yes, obviously," Wyoming said.

"Here at Red Base. Wyoming," Church said. "You found us and are holding us prisoner. At the Red base. Wyoming."

"Yes?" Wyoming, now becoming confused by Church's words.

"What is he doing?" Weiss asked Tucker.

"How the fuck should I know?" Tucker said, confused as well.

"If only someone nearby," Church continued. "Someone with access to a tank, somehow who knew what was going on and could help us. Someone for instance, in blue armor, who somehow knew about the situation, and figured out what the fuck other people were talking about, and tried to fucking help us, and then we would be saved."

"Why do you keep explaining things to me?" Wyoming asked. "I understand the situation perfectly. I ambushed you, you're quivering in fear."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "What are you, the narrator now or something?"

"Church, what is wrong with you?" Weiss asked. "I mean besides your other issues."

"I just want everyone to be on the same page about Wyoming," Church stated. "Ambushing us, at the Red base."

"We know," Tucker and Weiss said, both of them getting tired of Church's repeated and pointless explanation.

"Wyoming," Church said again. "The bad guy."

"We know!" Tucker and Weiss shouted.

"And we're here at the Red base," Church continued. "Which isn't the Blue base. Or the caves, or the cliffs, or that weird tree, or the windmill."

"We get it dude," Tucker said. "We're standing right here."

"Please shut up," Weiss said.

"Maybe we should take this from the top," Church said. "Do you wanna write this down?"

"No!" Tucker and Weiss yelled.

"I think your friend here has lost his marbles," Wyoming noted.

"Oh you wanna see crazy, wait until you try to take my fucking kid," Tucker threatened. "What do you want with him, anyway? He never did anything to you."

"And my team and I won't say anything about our world," Weiss stated.

"It's not about what your child did, it's about what he's going to do," Wyoming said. "That child is very special."

"Yeah, I know," Tucker said. "I guess I should have read to him more, or something."

"Not that kind of special, you half-wit," Wyoming shouted. "I mean he's important." He then looked to Weiss. "And as for you and your companions, there are many ways to make you talk. And if you don't, we can always dissect your bodies to find out what we want to know."

His words caused a feeling of dread in Weiss, and for the first time since arriving here she truly felt fearful for herself and her team.

"Red base!" Church shouted. "No one is in the State of Wyoming!"

* * *

After exiting the cave, the Reds, Ruby, and Yang could see the Red base and the situation unfolding.

"There's our base," Sarge said.

"What's going on there?" Donut asked. "Is that the Blues? And a guy and girl in white?"

"Wait, that's Weiss!" Ruby said as she recognized her partner immediately. "What's happening?"

"And who's the guy in white armor?" Yang asked.

"That's Wyoming. A bounty hunter," Simmons said. "That's guy's a dick. It looks he's holding Weiss and the Blues hostage."

"Hah!" Sarge exclaimed triumphantly. "The Blues have overextended themselves and spread their forces too thin! Classic blunder. Change of plans, men. Instead of hitting Blue Base, we're going to take back our own base!"

As Sarge finished speaking, they all saw the tank pass by them and headed towards Red base.

"Tank!" Grif shouted.

"Oh shit!" Simmons said in panic as well.

Upon seeing the tank, the Reds began to scramble around.

"Rechange of plans, men!" Sarge shouted. "Blue base it is."

Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Donut then ran towards Blue base.

Yang just shook her head. "Come on Ruby. We better-"

However, Yang soon saw that Ruby was running towards Red base.

Wide-eyed, Yang immediately ran after her, getting ahead of Ruby and stopping her from going any further.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yang asked.

"To save Weiss and the others," Ruby stated.

"You can't just go there Ruby," Yang said.

"Why not!?" Ruby said. "We need to rescue our friends!"

Yang sighed. "You know that I'd be the first one there in a second. But we're not exactly at our best. Our Auras haven't fully recovered, which means we can't use our Semblances too much and we're vulnerable to severe injuries. We can't just charge over there without a plan. If we did, we could get hurt, or Weiss and the others could get killed."

"Urrgh," Ruby grumbled. While she wanted to rescue the others now, she knew that Yang was right. "Fine."

Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Let's go to the Reds."

Ruby nodded and they both turned and ran to the direction of Blue base, Ruby's thoughts still with Weiss and the others.

* * *

Back at Red base, Wyoming was continuing his explanation about the plans regarding Junior and Team RWBY.

"That little alien of yours has a very important destiny to fulfill. And we're going to make sure he does it," Wyoming explained. "As for Team RWBY, we're going to find out everything you know that may benefit us. For starters, that stuff you call 'Dust' might prove useful."

"Like I told you before," Weiss stated. "You will get nothing from me and my team." She said it confidently, but a small part of her was still worried about what methods Wyoming would use to get the answers.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "And as for my kid, he's not here, so guess what. You're shit outta luck."

"I'm well aware," Wyoming stated. "My partner's taking care of those little acquisitions right now. I'm just here to tidy up a bit."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'acquisitions'?" Weiss asked, noting Wyoming's use of plural form.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention," Wyoming said knowingly. "Other than the little devil, my partner is also acquiring your friend in black."

"Blake!" Weiss realized. "If you've harmed her-"

"Oh don't worry," Wyoming assured her. "She's still breathing. Just knocked out is all."

"Yeah, well, you try to do the same thing with my kid, and I'll-" Tucker began to say.

"You'll what?" Wyoming interrupted. "In case you forgot, I was able to take you prisoner and you didn't even notice me until it was too late."

"Oh yeah," Tucker remembered. "How'd you sneak up on us anyway? Tex, I thought you were supposed to be good at this stealth stuff."

"I am," Tex said. Then, she turned invisible, leaving the three of them with Wyoming.

"Wow, that's awesome," Tucker said flatly. "Good for you."

"I can't believe she just abandoned us!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah, you get use to it," Church said.

"Oh no Tex has gone invisible. Whatever shall I do," Wyoming said in mock fear. "Fretting, worry."

"Dude I wouldn't sound so smug," Church said. "She kicked your ass last time and you weren't outnumbered like ya are now."

"Well technically, Tex and I would probably be the only ones capable of fighting him," Weiss said. "You two would probably get beaten quickly. Or get killed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Tucker said sarcastically.

Just then, they all saw the tank roll up behind Wyoming.

"Haha yeah! Hey it worked!" Church cheered at seeing the tank. "I can't believe Caboose came through!"

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I was on the radio with Caboose signaling him to send the tank to take care of Wyoming," Church explained. "The guy actually sent it."

"Oh, so that's why you were talking weird," Tucker realized.

"How ya like that, Wyoming? We even have our tank now," Church said triumphantly. "Boo ya, mother fucker!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho, _your_ tank?" Wyoming laughed. "Look again."

"KNOCK KNOCK CHURCH," Gamma's voice said from the tank.

"Oh shit," Church said.

"Dude, is that Gary?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Church said. "Turns out he's Wyoming's A.I. Gamma."

"So we have no Tex, and the tank is now in the hands of the enemy," Weiss said. "Wonderful."

"Yeah, don't need to be so snippy," Church said. "Seriously, why is it that something dramatic seems to happen exactly every five minutes? I mean, I can't possibly be the only one out here noticing this trend."

* * *

Back in the caves, after knocking Blake out, it wasn't at all difficult for Flowers and the alien to keep Doc and Sister from escaping and procuring their alien prize. Once that was done, they moved them all to another area of the caves with a computer in the middle of the area. Now, the green alien had Junior, who was confused with the whole situation and wasn't really doing much in terms of escaping, and was keeping an eye on the now captured Doc and Sister. As for Flowers, he was across from them and was talking to the computer, discussing with the one he was speaking with about the current progress of the plan.

"Yes, everything is coming together as planned," Flowers said. "And these fools still have no idea. Once the young one gets his sword, there will be no stopping us."

"Hey, what about the other guy dude?" Vic asked, revealed to be the one that Flowers was speaking with "Does he know about the thing with the thing?"

Flower turned to look at the green alien, who was still watching their prisoners. "No that beast does not suspect anything either. Everyone has played right in to our hands. Muuhuhohuhhahahahaaa!" Flowers laughed then stopped immediately. "...Okay maybe that was a little loud. Huhahahaaa." He laughed more quietly. "There. That's better."

"What about the other thing?" Vic asked. "You know, the four girls you still need to catch."

"Three more girls," Flowers corrected. "I already have one." He then looked to the unconscious Blake across the cave wall.

"It's not gonna be that easy, dude," Vic said. "You saw what those chicas can do, won't be a walk in the park."

"I'm aware," Flowers said. "I have a way to handle it."

"Well then, leaving it to you and Wyoming," Vic said. "Better not screw it up." The call then ended.

"Hmm, soon I'll have everything in my control," Flowers said. He then turned to see Blake beginning to wake up. Flowers then approached her. "Well, glad to see you getting up and about."

"What did you do to the others?" Blake asked weakly, the effects of whatever they knocked her out with still lingering in her.

"Oh, they're alive," Flowers assured her. "For now. But I wouldn't worry about them right now. Right now, you need to focus on helping me capture your other friends."

Blake gave a weak chuckle. "I don't know what's more idiotic, that you think you can take on my friends, or that you think I'm going to help you."

"Oh, _I'll_ be doing the catching," Flowers said. "I'm just going to need a new meat suit."

"What are you-"

Blake was not able to finish her sentence as Flowers immediately placed a helmet similar to the ones used by the Reds and Blues over her head, forcing her to wear it. Blake began to try and fight back, but Flowers held her down.

"Let's not struggle any further," Flowers said as the telltale sound of the helmet radio was heard from Blake's helmet. He then let go of Blake and dropped to the ground suddenly, now unconscious.

Blake on the other hand, soon stopped struggling as Flowers collapsed. Slowly, she stood up and began to make her way out of the caves.

"Now for the others," Blake said, her voice now deeper. "Hahahaha!"

* * *

Back at Red base, Church, Tucker, and Weiss made no movement as the tank aimed the barrel of its cannon towards them.

"You know I really can't thank you enough for leaving your tank completely unattended. It was very kind of you old chap," Wyoming gloated. "Makes your defeat and humiliation so much easier."

"Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help," Church said sarcastically. "I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves. Save ya some ammo."

"If it makes you feel any better your death is for a very noble cause," Wyoming said.

"It doesn't, but thanks for saying it," Church said. "What do you want with Tucker's kid and Weiss and her team anyway?"

"Ahhh!" Weiss suddenly shouted.

"What? How did we get here?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"Weiss, Tucker, What's wrong with you two?" Church asked.

"With _us_? What's going on around here!?" Weiss asked, clearly freaked out.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "What's happening?"

"Um... we're being held prisoner?" Church said as if it should be obvious. "Where the hell have you two been?"

Weiss rubbed her temples. "How are we here!?"

"I'm so confused," Tucker said.

"What do you mean 'How'?" Church said. He had no idea what was wrong with the two of them. "Are you two retarded?"

"But Tex!" Tucker shouted.

"Yes, Tex," Weiss said. "She-"

"Tex will take him out," Church assured them.

"Oh right, Tex," Wyoming said calmly. "You mean, her."

As he finished speaking, Wyoming lunged forward and punched the air in front of him. Suddenly Tex became visible in front of Wyoming. She then fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Poor Tex," Wyoming said. "Never could figure out when she'd been beaten."

"What?" Church said, surprised at what just happened. "How did you know where she was?"

"Um, we already went through this" Tucker said.

"That's where she was before," Weiss said.

"Before what!?" Church shouted, getting irritated with how the two of them were making no sense at all. "Tucker, Weiss, have the two of you gone insane!?"

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Wyoming wondered, noting the strange behavior of Tucker and Weiss.

"I THINK THEY KNOW," Gamma stated.

"I think you're right," Wyoming said in agreement.

Before they could do anything about it, everyone began hearing loud shouting from a distance.

They all turned to the direction of the shouts and saw Caboose charging towards the base.

"Church!" Caboose continued shouting. "I'm coming to help! Don't start without me!"

"It's the idiot," Wyoming said. "Take care of him."

"RIGHT," Gamma replied. He then pointed the barrel of the cannon to Caboose's direction.

"Oh no, not again," Weiss said. "Caboose, stop!"

"Stay back!" Tucker shouted. "Don't get near the tank!"

It was too late. Gamma fired a machine gun hidden in the tank. The gunfire hit Caboose directly, killing him.

"CABOOSE!" Church shouted. "NOOO!"

* * *

At the now captured Blue base, the Reds, Ruby, and Yang were observing the crisis at Red base unfold.

"Caboose!" Ruby cried out at seeing Caboose's death.

"Whoa," Sarge said. "Looks like the blue one just got killed by the tank."

 **"** A Blue got killed by their own tank?" Simmons said in mild surprise. "Man, I just had the weirdest sense of déjà vu."

"No duh!" Yang shouted at him. "We've seen this before."

"Hehey, speaking of getting tanked, we should see if the Blues have any beer around here," Grif suggested.

 **"** Hey-o!" Sarge said in agreement.

"I am not going to go through this again," Yang said. "Ruby, let's go. They need our help."

"Right," Ruby said.

The two sisters then made their way out of Blue base and headed to their friends.

"I just hope we're not too late again," Ruby said.

"Don't worry," Yang said. "Whatever weird thing is going on, we'll figure it out later."

* * *

After Gamma killed Caboose, he turned the barrel towards Church and the others and began firing shots from the main cannon.

"Move!" Weiss and Tucker shouted.

They pulled Church out of the way before the blast hit him. The three of them then ran down the ramp and away from the base, with the tank still shooting at them.

"Look out!" Weiss shouted as the tank continued firing at them. They were able to get behind the base and some rocks, giving them some cover, though the tank still fired at them.

"Caboose, Caboose!" Church shouted across them towards the still body of Caboose. "Ah fuck, he's not moving."

As he turned back to face Tucker and Weiss, they all saw Wyoming firing at them as well.

"Church, I'm sorry. But he's dead," Weiss stated.

"Just like last time," Tucker added.

"Okay that's it," Church said, finally having enough of Tucker and Weiss' weird behavior. "Tucker, Weiss, you are gonna start making sense _right now_. That's an order."

"Everything that's going on has already happened," Weiss tried explaining.

"It's true," Tucker said. "Wyoming shot Caboose, Tex jumped Wyoming and knocked his gun away and then-"

Tex is unconscious!" Church shouted.

" Fucking A, I know, that's what we're saying!" Tucker said.

Just then, they heard Wyoming stop firing. Church took this opportunity to aim his rifle and fired. This shot actually hit Wyoming.

"Ahh!" Wyoming shouted and fell down.

"Oh- I hit him! I hit him!" Church shouted in surprise. "I can't believe I hi- I mean, I knew this sniper rifle was awesome."

"This is just like last time!" Tucker pointed out to Weiss.

"I know," Weiss said. "Once Wyoming lost, everything seemed to-"

* * *

In a split second, Weiss and Tucker found themselves back on top of Red base, with the to of them and Church being held at gunpoint by Wyoming and Gamma.

"Reset," Weiss finished.

The two of them then saw the same conversation between Wyoming and Church. Again.

"You know I really can't thank you enough for leaving your tank completely unattended. It was very kind of you old chap," Wyoming gloated. "Makes your defeat and humiliation so much easier."

"Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help," Church said sarcastically. "I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves. Save ya some ammo."

"If it makes you feel any better your death is for a very noble cause," Wyoming said.

"It doesn't, but thanks for saying it," Church said. "What do you want with Tucker's kid and Weiss and her team anyway?"

"Weiss, what is going on?" Tucker asked.

"How should I know? I'm just as confused," Weiss admitted.

"Um... we're being held prisoner?" Church said once again. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Church, don't you remember any of this?" Weiss asked.

"We already did this," Tucker said.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Church, clearly not remembering.

"THEY KNOW," Gamma said.

"How the devil is he keeping up with us?" Wyoming wondered.

"IRRELEVANT," Gamma said. "ELIMINATE THEM." He then began firing towards Tucker and Weiss.

"Run!" Weiss shouted as the shots missed them.

"Move!" Tucker shouted as well.

The three of them then began to run.

"Tex look out, he knows where you are," Weiss said as they ran.

Tex then became visible as they ran past her. "What?"

"Church!"

As the three of them continued to run, they saw Caboose heading towards the base.

"I am coming to help!" Caboose shouted. "Don't start without me!"

"Oh shit," Tucker said. "We forgot about Caboose!"

As if on cue, Caboose was then shot in the face.

"Ow!" Caboose screamed. "I am dead!"

"CABOOSE!" Church shouted. "NOOO!"

* * *

"Yowza!" Sarge exclaimed as he and everyone at Blue base watched the situation at Red base. "Looks like the blue one just got sniped!"

"Nooo!" Ruby wailed. "We're back here again!"

"Why does this keep happening!?" Yang shouted.

"What're the two of them talking about?" Simmons asked Grif.

"No idea," Grif said. "But hey, speaking of getting sniped, we should see if the Blues have any ...beer around here?"

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know," Grif admitted. "Sounded a lot funnier in my head before I said it."

"Man, I just had the weirdest sense of déjà vu," Simmons said.

* * *

"Aw crap," Tucker said as the three of them saw Caboose drop dead.

"Whaddaya mean 'aw crap'? Caboose just got killed," Church stated.

"We know," Weiss said. "But I'm sure we'll eventually end up back where we started."

"What are you two talking about?" Church asked

"Look, we don't know how, but somehow Wyoming keeps looping us through the same events over and over again," Tucker tried to explain.

"And it seems no one remembers any of it except for Tucker and I," Weiss said.

"We don't know how," Tucker said. "But every time he gets hurt things just start-"

* * *

Once again, Weiss and Tucker were back on Red base, Wyoming and Gamma holding them at gunpoint, and Church not remembering any of this.

"What do we do?" Weiss whispered to Tucker. "We can't keep going through this over and over."

"I have an idea," Tucker whispered. "Just follow my lead."

"Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help.," Church said sarcastically, again. "I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves. Save ya some ammo."

"Yeah," Tucker replied. "What do you want with my kid anyway?"

"You don't, remember?" Wyoming asked cautiously.

"Remember? You never told me anything," Tucker said.

Wyoming faced Weiss. "What about you? Do you remember anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Weiss said, playing along with what Tucker was doing. "You were just gloating while these two idiots were standing around and not doing anything."

"I THINK IT WORKED THAT TIME," Gamma observed.

"Apparently," Wyoming agreed. "Keep your eye on them next time."

"The fuck are you guys talking about?" Church said, seeing Wyoming and Gamma talking with each other. "Oh you know what, never mind. Keep talking. Waste time until Tex kills you."

"Oh right, Tex," Wyoming said calmly. "You mean, her."

Once again, Wyoming lunged forward and punched the air in front of him, causing Tex to became visible once again, getting knocked out and falling to the ground, again.

"Poor Tex," Wyoming said. "Never could figure out when she'd been-"

Wyoming failed to finish the sentence as Tucker, who was able to get behind him, stabbed him right trough his chest with his energy sword.

"Beaten!?" Tucker finished.

"Oh dear!" Wyoming choked out. Tucker then pulled out his sword, letting Wyoming collapse to the floor, dead.

"REGGIE!" Gamma shouted.

"Was that really necessary!?" Weiss shouted, shocked at Tucker's actions. "You didn't need to kill him."

"Hey, it's was us or him," Tucker said. "I take care of my kid."

They then heard Caboose's shouts once again and saw him running towards the base.

"I'm coming to help!" Caboose shouted. "Don't start without me!"

Tucker quickly grabbed Wyoming's sniper rifle and fired in front of Caboose's feet.

"Caboose, get the fuck outta here!" Tucker shouted.

"Okay bye," Caboose said as he turned around and headed back. "I don't wanna help any more."

* * *

"Whoa," Sarge said. "Looks like the white guy just got stabbed."

"Hey, speaking of getting stabbed..." Grif began to say, but stopped. "I think I have a headache all of a sudden. For some reason I want a beer."

"Man I just had the weirdest sense of..." Simmons began, but stopped speaking as well. "What's that thing called? When you, think you've done something, but you don't know if you did it?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Grif stated.

"This is different," Ruby said. "The white soldier never got beaten in any of the other times."

"I think that means there won't be anymore of those loops," Yang guessed. "I hope."

"It doesn't matter," Ruby said. "We need to go help Weiss and the others."

"Right," Yang agreed.

The two of them then headed out of Blue base and made there way towards Red base.

"What were those two talking about?" Simmons wondered.

"Who knows," Grif replied. "Probably girl stuff."

* * *

Ruby and Yang were on their way to Red base when Ruby noticed something.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted as she stopped running, causing Yang to stop as well.

"What is it?" Yang said, wondering what could stop Ruby since Weiss and the rest of the Blues were in need of their help. Yang then turned to where Ruby was looking, and realized what she saw.

Or specifically, _who_ she saw.

"Blake?" Yang said. "What're you doing here?"

"And why are you wearing a helmet?" Ruby asked.

"Blake" responded by unsheathing Gambol Shroud, turning it into its gun form, and began firing several shots at them.

* * *

After killing Wyoming, Weiss, Tucker, and Church began to flee from the base as the enraged, tank wielding, Gamma began firing at them. As they ran, Church started asking the two of them some questions.

"Weiss, Tucker," Church began. "How did you two know that was gonna happen?"

"'Cause of Wyoming," Tucker answered.

"Tex said that every freelancer had an A.I. and special ability, remember," Weiss reminded.

"Yeah," Church replied.

"From what we experienced, we think Wyoming can loop us through little segments of time, and he just keeps doing it over and over again until he wins," Weiss explained.

"Wait, what?" Church said as he stopped running.

"Why are you stopping?" Weiss asked.

"How many times did we loop?" Church asked.

"Who knows?" Tucker replied. "Doesn't matter now. That cocksucker's dead."

"Though I don't approve of killing him, Tucker has a point," Weiss agreed. "We shouldn't concern ourselves with how many times Wyoming brought us back in time now that he's dead."

Tucker and Weiss then began moving again.

"No no, it does matter," Church insisted as he followed them towards the bottom of Red base. "Tucker, don't you remember when we came here to begin with? I got stuck in a loop, and every time I went back, I left a bunch of-"

Weiss, Tucker, and Church stopped when they reached the bottom of Red base. Inside the base, they saw Wyoming. Specifically, seven Wyomings all grouped together, and who have now noticed them.

"Copies," Church finished, hating that he was right.

"Hello," the Wyomings said together. They then began laughing as they raised each of their weapons and pointed them at the trio.

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings! Thank you once again for your continued patronage of my story. Just to give you the heads up, this is the penultimate chapter. I will be releasing the final chapter as soon as I can. Once again, thank you very much.**


	16. Time to Say Goodbye

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

 **A/N: So this is it. The final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story till the end.**

* * *

As the Wyoming clones began firing at them. Weiss, Tucker, and Church began running out of the base.

"They're getting away!" One of the Wyomings shouted. The copies then proceeded to follow them out as they continued to shoot at them.

"Come on!" Tucker shouted to Church.

"Hurry up Church!" Weiss shouted as well.

"Why aren't you two being affected by any of this?" Church asked as they ran.

"He said it has something to do with the sword," Tucker explained.

"For me, he assumed it was because I'm not from this universe," Weiss said.

Tucker stopped running and turned around. He then fired a shot from the sniper rifle, and shot one of the Wyomings right in the head.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Weiss shouted. Even though Wyoming wanted to kill them, she would never condone killing anyone.

"Like I said before," Tucker said to Weiss. "It's us or him. You may not like it, but around here, we can't afford to worry about the freakin' welfare of the people shooting at us. We gotta kill to stay alive. It's called _reality_."

Weiss just grumbled at Tucker's words. While his methods may be what's needed right now, that didn't mean she needed to participate as well. She pulled out Myrtenaster and created several glyphs, shielding them from the gunfire. Pointing her rapier, Weiss pushed the glyphs forward towards the Wyomings, knocking them back.

"You do things your way, I'll do them my way," Weiss said with some finality.

"Who said what?" Church said, trying to get back on topic. "When?"

"Just trust us!" Weiss shouted.

"Let's move!" Tucker shouted. The three of them did just that.

As they ran past the ledge of the base, Tucker turned and shot another Wyoming on top of the ledge, who now fell off the ledge, dead.

"We need to head to the cliff!" Weiss said. "That's where Tex is!"

"Are you sure?" Church asked, stopping on his tracks beside some rocks.

Weiss turned around to Church and summoned another glyph, pushing forward towards Church. Church immediately ducked, the glyph blocking the Wyoming behind Church from shooting at him. That Wyoming was immediately shot from behind by Tucker, who caught up with the two.

"Hey you know what, I kinda like this new all-knowing badass Tucker. He's certainly a lot better than the old one," Church commented. "And this new Weiss is actually trying to keep me alive. Who would've thought that?" Church then began to head between the rocks.

"No Church wait! The other way!" Tucker shouted.

Church stopped when he saw that he was face to face with tank controlling Gamma.

"KNOCK KNOCK CHURCH," Gamma said as he prepared to fire.

"Son of a bitch!" Church shouted.

Gamma fired, but Weiss was able to create glyph between Church and the shell, stopping Church from getting killed, but the impact of the shell to the glyph caused a small explosion which knocked Church back. Weiss headed towards Church.

"Get up and keep moving," Weiss said, pulling Church back to his feet. They then continued running away from the base.

"I meant the _other_ other way," Tucker said as he caught up beside the two. "My bad dude."

"I take back what I said!" Church shouted at Tucker. "You still suck."

The three of them finally made it behind the cliff, where they saw Tex hiding.

"Okay Tex, you're here," Weiss said. "Now listen-"

"What the hell!?" Tex shouted. "Why do you guys keep giving away my position?"

"It doesn't matter," Tucker said. "They know where you are any way. DUCK!"

On command, Church and Tex ducked, narrowly avoiding a bullet that passed over the area where their heads were a moment ago.

"See?" Tucker said smugly.

"What's going on?" Tex asked, confused by what was happening.

"Tex, this is almost gonna be impossible to explain, but they know exactly what's going on," Church stated. "We just need to trust them."

"Trust _them_ ," Tex said skeptically. "The snow princess and the guy that shot me ten minutes ago."

"Yeah well that's I mean... you know, come on," Church muttered. "Kind of a bitch."

"It sounds strange, but it's the truth," Weiss said. "So if you want to make it out of this alive, you'll have to listen to us."

"Grrgh, fine," Tex said reluctantly. Weiss smirked a bit as she took some pleasure in being able to give orders to the female Freelancer. Weiss thought of it as a form of payback for her earlier comments.

"Don't worry," Church said. "Now that we're together, I'm sure they have an awesome plan. Right guys?"

"Right, now you and Tex stay here and distract the Wyomings," Weiss said. "Tucker and I will take care of the tank. Let's go Tucker," Weiss and Tucker then began to leave.

"Distract!" Church shouted incredulously. "How!?"

"Not getting killed is a great way to start!" Tucker suggested. "Watch your back!"

"Jesus!" Church shouted as he and Tex began to run as well, the Wyomings following and shooting at the pair.

* * *

Tucker and Weiss made it over a hill and finally spotted Caboose, who was just standing around doing nothing.

"Caboose, are you ready to help?" Tucker asked. "We need you to do something."

"Great!" Caboose said.

"We're going to need you to run out there and get the tank to shoot at you and try to draw it closer to the ship," Weiss explained. "It's going to be extremely dangerou-"

"Okay!" Caboose answered quickly.

Weiss was a little surprised with Caboose's quick reply. "You don't want to hear any-"

"I'm good," Caboose quickly said again.

"Caboose, that's why I always liked you," Tucker said. "Everything falls in to two categories. Either you don't understand it, or you just don't care."

"Yeah, I don't know what you mean by that." Caboose replied. "But I guess it doesn't matter."

"Exactly," Tucker said. Weiss merely shook her head at Caboose's simple thinking.

"Why didn't you have Tex or Church help?" Caboose asked. "Is it because I'm the best?"

"Not exactly," Weiss said.

"It's because Church is an asshole and Tex doesn't trust me right now," Tucker replied.

"Really? Why not?" Caboose asked.

"Because I got to use the sniper rifle and I ended up unloading a round in to her ass," Tucker said.

"Please don't phrase it like that." Weiss said.

"Hey chicka bum-bum," Caboose said.

"Caboose, what did I tell you about that!?" Tucker said, insulted that Caboose would use his catchphrase, and moreover, get it wrong.

"Sorry," Caboose said.

"Alright you two," Weiss said. "Let's just get this done.

* * *

As soon as he spotted the tank, Caboose quickly started getting its attention.

"Hey. Big mean tank jerk!" Caboose shouted. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The tank turned to face Caboose and began heading is way.

Yeah, that's more like it," Cabose said, until he realized that he got the attention of a tank that was coming his way to most likely kill him. "Uh oh."

The tank began firing several shots, but a glyph soon appeared in front of Caboose, protecting him. However, the tank was getting closer and continued to fire, causing the glyph to begin to weaken."

"Just hold on Caboose," Weiss muttered, trying to maintain the glyph.

"Uh- okay," Caboose replied, through he was beginning to freak out. "Uh Tucker, uh, uh here it comes. Tucker?" Caboose saw that Tucker had not shown up yet. "...Tucker."

Eventually, the tank broke through the glyph, and stopped inches away from Caboose, its barrel pointed directly at him.

"Um, yeah, I- I I didn't really mean anything," Caboose said, trying to diffuse the situation. "I I just wanted to say um... Hi?"

"Tucker, hurry!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm moving!" Tucker said. He was running from behind the tank and carrying a cable. He then attached the cable behind the tank.

"Now Sheila!" Weiss shouted on her Scroll.

" _Affirmative_ ," Sheila replied from the other end.

"WHAT!" Gamma shouted. "NOOOoooo...!" The barrel then dropped down as the tank shut off.

"Did you get him Sheila?" Tucker asked.

" _I have him! He is currently isolated behind a firewall,_ " Sheila informed them. " _He is attempting to get through, but it will take some time. He is not that smart._ "

"Great," Tucker said. "Caboose, stay here. I'll be back in a bit." Tucker then headed back to where they left Church and Tex.

"Okay, but I still don't know what's happening," Caboose said, confused and not understanding that the tank shut down. "Good tank? Nice tank?"

Weiss just sighed. "Just stay here Caboose. I'm going to go with Tucker." She then followed Tucker back to Church and Tex.

* * *

Back at Blue base, The Reds were still watching the Blues, specifically Church and Tex, being assaulted by the Wyomings.

"Man, that seems like a really big fight," Simmons commented.

"Yeah. Looks like they don't stand much of a chance," Sarge said. "Ah, those Blues are finally getting what they deserve. I always knew this day would come."

"You mean you knew that the Blues would be killed by an unknown group of cloned enemies while in control of our base, and while we were in control of theirs?" Donut said. "Seriously? You knew that was coming."

"Absolutely," Sarge stated. "It's so obvious. Durrr. What a glorious day to be Red."

"And the best part of it all is that the Blues are finally gonna be driven out of the canyon, and we get to sit on the sidelines," Grif pointed out. "Man, someone does all the battling and we just have to kick back and let 'em take the glory, while we enjoy the benefits. We don't have to do anything."

Sarge immediately growled at hearing what Grif said.

Grif immediately sighed, regretting his words and realizing what they were going to do now. "You know, one of these days, and I don't know when, I'm gonna learn to shut my fuckin' mouth."

"Hey," Donut realized. "Where're Ruby and Yang?"

* * *

When Blake fired her weapon, Yang immediately got between Ruby and the bullets, taking the hits. With her Semblance, Yang wasn't injured and was able absorb the attacks.

"Blake, what the heck!?" Yang shouted, confused by her partner's action.

"Die human filth!" Blake shouted as she changed her gun into its katana form and charged forward.

Yang activated Ember Celica and used the gauntlets to block Blake incoming blade.

"Blake, what's wrong with you!" Ruby shouted.

"What's wrong is that I should've done this when I first met you," Blake said, her voice lower than normal and sounding deranged. "I know I need to take you alive, but I'm sure a few missing limbs wouldn't be a problem. And as for the Schnee girl, she'll know the rage of all the Faunus that her family has persecuted! Then I'm going to kill all the humans here and show them the terror of the Faunus race!"

"Okay, you are _not_ Blake," Yang said. She then pushed Blake back and punched her in her stomach, releasing a kinetic blast and knocking Blake away.

"Yang, what's going on with Blake?" Ruby asked, concerned for their friend.

"I don't know," Yang said. "But whatever's going on, I think it has something to do with that helmet."

"So, we take off the helmet, Blake goes back to normal," Ruby guessed.

"Either way, we're gonna have to fight her," Yang said.

Ruby nodded as she pulled out Crescent Rose and unfolded it into its Scythe form.

Blake raised both her katana and sheath and charged forward.

As soon as she was close, Blake used her Semblance and created a clone, leaving it in her place and propelling herself forward and behind Yang and Ruby. Blake raised her blades and prepared to strike.

However, Ruby quickly reacted, grabbing Yang and using her Semblance to speed above Blake. In the air, Yang then fired several long-range shots at Blake, but Blake was able to dodge the shots. Yang then launched herself forward with her gauntlets at Blake and began to deliver several punches at her.

Blake blocked the punches, but not all of them. Yang was dealing some damage to her, and Blake couldn't allow it any further. She created several clones in rapid succession, allowing her to move around Yang quickly and deliver several cuts.

Yang didn't feel any damage though, as she absorbed all of Blake's slashes. Once she was done, Yang punched the ground, creating a shock wave and knocking Blake off balance.

"Ruby, now!" Yang shouted.

Ruby quickly appeared behind Blake and attempted to grab her from behind to restrain her. However, when Ruby made contact, 'Blake' instantly dissipated, having been another clone. The real Blake appeared behind Ruby and swung her sheath, knocking Ruby right in the head and down to the ground, knocked out.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"I think I changed my mind," Blake declared as she walked towards the unconscious Ruby, raising her blade. "I think I'll just kill you!"

"No!" Yang shouted, unable to contain her anger as she saw her sister in danger. Her eyes turned a bright red as flames surrounded her hair. She rushed forward and tackled Blake, delivering several punches in rapid succession. Yang threw one final punch, knocking Blake to the ground.

Yang exhaled heavily as her hair and eyes returned to normal. She then went to Ruby, who was getting back up.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm good," Ruby said. "Just a little roughed up. Where's Blake?"

Yang looked over to their unconscious teammate. "I'll go check on her and take off the helmet, you call Weiss and see what's happening with the Blues."

"Got it," Ruby said as Yang headed to Blake. Ruby was about reach for her Scroll but realized that it wasn't on her. She then remembered that she had given her Scroll to Weiss so she could have Simmons fix it to work. This left Ruby with no way to contact anyone.

"Wait a minute," Ruby said as she remembered that she _did_ have something to call them with. Ruby then pulled out the helmet that Donut asked her to carry. She figured that the radio in the helmet still worked, so she decided to give it a try and put it on.

"How do you turn this thing on?" Ruby wondered. When she was able to finally switch the radio on, she felt something... weird in her head as she gave a short yelp before her mind blacked out.

As Yang headed to Blake, she saw Blake stirring and getting up. Yang raised her arms again, preparing for another fight.

"You up for round two?" Yang said as she readied herself.

"Yang?" Blake asked, sounding weak and confused.

Yang noticed that Blake's voice was back to normal and no longer the voice that she had when she attacked them.

Blake then removed the helmet over her head and was giving Yang a confused expression. "What happened?"

"We should be asking you that!" Yang shouted. "You attacked us and tried to kill us! Want to explain what all that was about!?"

Blake touched her forehead, feeling a major headache. "The last thing I remember was getting captured in the caves. I had this helmet placed over me, then I blacked out."

"That is really weird. Hey Ruby!" Yang called her sister as she turned around. "Blake's up, and she's got a weird-"

Yang failed to finish speaking as she saw Ruby swing Crescent Rose, hitting Yang under the chin, causing her to fly overhead into the air.

Ruby turned to face Blake, who was already up and raising her weapons in defense.

"You're next," Ruby said in a deep voice.

* * *

After Tucker and Weiss met back with Church and Tex, the four of them found themselves pinned down as they hid behind the rocks which were their only cover from the the firing squad of Wyomings.

"Okay, I'll take the ones on the right, you take the ones on the left," Church said to Tex.

"There's twice as many on the left," Tex stated.

"I know, I can count," Church replied.

"Just keep backing them up!" Tucker shouted as he tried firing at them.

"Why, what are we waiting-" Church began to say but stopped when he began to hear some sort of Tejano music.

"Wait a sec," Church then looked over the rock to see what was going on, as the music grew progressively louder. "The hell is that music!?" Tucker, Tex, and Weiss looked over the rock as well.

"That's our backup," Weiss said.

Suddenly, the Warthog, still playing the music, came over the hill, running down most of the Wyomings on the left. Once the vehicle stopped, Sarge shot down the Wyoming nearest him.

"Yeah, now that's what I call ridin' shotgun," Sarge shouted joyously. "Blammo, haha!"

"Excellent shot, and follow-up one-liner Sir," Simmons commented as he stood behind the vehicle's chain gun.

"Thank you Simmons," Sarge said before he fired at another Wyoming trying to get in the driver's side of the Warthog. "Now get to blastin'"

"On it sir," Simmons then started to fire the gun of the Warthog, shooting down two more Wyomings, while the other clones began shooting at them.

"Yeah, suck it Blue! And you too White!" Simmons shouted, enjoying the shootout. "Suck it crackers!"

"Crackers? I thought you were Dutch Irish?" Grif tried clarifying as he drove the Warthog.

"Fuck that shit. Shut up and drive, bitch," Simmons said, not paying attention to anything else but shooting. Grif did as he was told and drove right towards the crowd of Wyomings, running down several of them, and Simmons shooting the ones that weren't hit.

"You like that? Yeah, I got plenty more here!" Simmons shouted. "Take that ya honkey mother fuckers!"

Simmons stopped firing when they saw that, as far as they could see, all the Wyomings were dead and on the ground.

"Hey Reds!" Caboose yelled as he ran in front of the Warthog. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

As soon as they heard Caboose, the Reds turned the Warthog to his direction and began to go after him.

"Uh, is he going to be okay?" Weiss asked.

"I am Caboose! The vehicle destroyer!" Caboose shouted as he ran, the Warthog following him.

"...Yeah, probably," Tucker said.

"Hey one of them's still alive," Church said, getting their attention.

The four of them crowded around one of the Wyomings, who was struggling to breathe and stay alive.

"What's your plan, Wyoming?" Church asked, wanting answers. "Why are you here, and what do you want with Junior, and Team RWBY?"

"He already told us," Weiss explained. "He wanted my team so that they could find a way into our dimension and take any resources or weapons for their war."

"Yeah," Tucker said. "And my kid is the last part of that big prophecy we thought failed."

"That part Tucker explained to me after a while," Weiss added.

"He's supposed to become some big religious savior for their whole race. Or some crap," Tucker explained.

"What?" Tex said in surprise.

"Yeah, so they wanna make Junior fulfill the prophecy and have O'Malley infect him," Tucker continued. "Then they can use him to enslave all the aliens by corrupting their religion from the inside."

"Okay. That's disgusting," Church said.

"No, that's our job," Wyoming stated, struggling to speak with his injuries. "To win the war at any cost."

"That isn't winning," Weiss said. "You're planning on subjecting those creatures to a cruel fate. No one deserves that."

"They wouldn't think twice of doing the same thing to us," Wyoming argued.

"Yeah well good luck," Church said. "Now that we have you, all we need to do is stop O'Malley. And Tex will be more than happy to do that."

"Oh on the contrary my friend," Wyoming chuckled. "Now that she knows our plan, not only will she not stop us, our dear Tex is going to help us."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she'd be happy to help O'Malley," Church said sarcastically. "Ain't that right Tex?"

Tex did not respond and fell silent.

"Tex?" Church said.

"He's right," Tex suddenly said.

" _What?_ " Tucker said.

" _What?_ " Weiss said.

Suddenly, Tex shot Wyoming right in the face, killing him. The others didn't have time to feel shocked at her actions as Tex then proceeded to get on her radio. "This is Freelancer Tex broadcasting on an open channel.

"Tex! What are you doing!?" Church shouted in disbelief.

"You want me O'Malley? Come and get me," Tex stated.

"Oh fuck this," Church said as he switch on his radio. "This is Private Church broadcasting on an open channel."

"What are _you_ doing!?" Tex demanded.

"I'm making you harder to find," Church revealed. "Tucker, turn on your radio!"

"Fuhuck that!" Tucker stated. "If O'Malley gets me he'll take the sword. Get Weiss to turn on her Scroll."

"I doubt that would slow him down," Weiss said.

"Yeah, but at least you won't get infected," Tucker pointed out. "O'Malley can only get in your head through the helmet radios."

"... Fair point," Weiss said as she turned on the radio in her Scroll, now broadcasting as well.

"Attention all Blues!" Church said through the radio. "Turn on your radio and start broadcasting right now!"

" _Okay, I'm on the radio too now!_ " Caboose said over the radio. " _This is fun! What do you want to talk about?_ "

"Well, he can't find you now Tex," Church said confidently.

"Don't get involved Church," Tex said. "Omega wants me, he can have me."

"Why, so you can kidnap Tucker's kid?" Church accused.

"And enslave an alien race?" Weiss added.

"What's up with that, bitch?" Tucker declared with some outrage.

"It's like Wyoming said," Tex said. "We have to win the war at any cost."

"Even if that cost means enslaving an entire race to an A.I. which, from what you've said, is insane and wants to kill everyone," Weiss pointed out.

"She's right," Church agreed. "What about after? You think Omega's just gonna stop after he gets a whole species for an army? He's gonna take over everything Tex, and you're not gonna be able to stop him!"

"I guess we'll find out," Tex said, clearly adamant on her decision.

" _Hey Church? It's Doc,_ " Doc called over through the radio and Weiss' Scroll. " _Yeah uh, you remember that Blue leader guy down here? Well, you might want to know that he keeled over a while back. And after that Blake left._ "

"Wait, what do you mean Blake left?" Weiss asked. "Why would she just leave?"

" _The Blue guy put a helmet over her head,_ " Sister said, inserting herself into the conversation. " _Then she got all weird, started laughing and left."_

"Shit," Church said. "It's probably O'Malley."

" _Yeah, so I think O'Malley's on his way. Just FYI,_ " Doc said.

"Tex, shut off your radio," Church ordered.

"I would get away from me if I were you," Tex said threateningly.

"Not a chance," Weiss said. "Doc, do you have any idea where Blake is?"

"I have no idea. And that alien guy here took off with Junior too," Doc said. "If you want I could look for them on this computer down here."

"Computer?" Church asked.

" _Yeah. It's showing us the whole canyon,_ " Doc informed them. " _By the way, what's with all the dead white guys?_ "

"What computer?" Church asked. "You know what, never mind. Just keep looking for him, and tell me if you find him."

" _Okay,_ " Doc replied before he switched off his radio.

A moment passed between the group before they all raised their weapons, with Church, Tucker, and Weiss on one side, pointing their weapons at Tex.

"Tex, is he in there?" Church asked, unsure if the rogue A.I. was already around.

"No," Tex replied. "Not yet."

"Bullshit, I don't believe you," Church stated.

"Believe what you want Church," Tex said dismissively. "The only thing you need to know is that O'Malley coming with me, and so is the kid."

"What about my friends?" Weiss asked.

"Not interested in what Wyoming was gonna do to you," Tex replied. "As long as you stay out of my way, we won't have a problem."

"You actually think that me or my friends will let you do this?" Weiss said. "We're not going to let you enslave anyone."

"An what exactly are you gonna do about it?" Tex asked.

Weiss replied by bringing the point of her rapier closer towards Tex. "I'm going to stop you."

Tex tilted her head up for a second before looking back to Weiss again. "I don't think you will."

"What is that suppose to-"

Weiss stopped speaking when Yang landed right on top of her.

"Ow," Weiss muttered on the ground.

"Sorry," Yang groaned.

"You can be sorry when you get off me!" Weiss shouted.

Yang stood up and got off Weiss and then proceeded to help her up.

"Where have you been!" Weiss shouted. "You went down a hole to look for Ruby and the Reds' leader and you never came back. Now you show up falling from the _sky_!"

"Yeah, funny story about that," Yang began to explain.

However, the two of them were interrupted as another figure was thrown in their direction and landed on the ground beside them.

"Blake!?" Weiss said in surprise. "What happened to you?"

"Explanations later," Blake said weakly as she got back on her feet. "We have other problems."

Everyone looked to the direction that Blake was thrown from and saw what she was talking about.

"Ruby!?" Weiss said, seeing their red-cloaked leader in front of them.

However, Weiss noticed that Ruby was acting strangely. For starters, she was wearing a helmet. Secondly, she had Crescent Rose out and pointed towards them.

"You fools will taste oblivion!" Ruby shouted in a deep voice. "Hahahaha!"

"Oh no," Church said.

"O'Malley," Tex growled. She then charged forward intending to knock out Ruby and take back her A.I.

"Tex, don't!" Church shouted.

Weiss immediately rushed forward as well, planning to stop Tex, and save Ruby from Omega.

"I'm guessing that you know what's going on?" Yang asked, turning to Church and Tucker.

"Yeah, short version is that there's a evil Artificial Intelligence infecting Ruby," Church tried to explain. "And now Tex is trying to take it back inside her, which will make things really bad."

"Like _really really_ bad," Tucker emphasized.

The four of them then witnessed the fight that was about to erupt between Weiss, Tex, and Ruby-Omega.

"Shouldn't you guys like do something?" Yang asked Church.

"Have you met us?" Church stated flatly. "We're not exactly the A-Team. Or B. Or even _Z_. We can't exactly stop them. What about you two? Aren't you suppose be some kind of badass huntresses?"

"We are!" Yang assured them. "Except that I sort of used up all my Aura and Dust ammunition when me and Ruby were fighting Blake when she was being controlled by the A.I..."

"What about you?" Tucker asked Blake.

"Pretty much useless right now," Blake admitted. "I'm too injured after getting beaten."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Yang said, sheepishly.

"So, you've just left your teammate to deal with your other teammate, who is currently being infected with an A.I., and a professional soldier that can probably tear someone in two," Church said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Yang shrugged.

* * *

Weiss was not fine.

She prepared herself when she decided to fight against Tex, believing that she could take her on one-on-one. She didn't expect to have to deal with Ruby as well. Especially a psychotic Ruby that wants to kill everyone.

The plan should be simple. All she had to do was take down the possessed Ruby and get the helmet off her, while also making sure that Tex didn't get a chance to take back her A.I.

Fighting two people that would probably kill her if she wasn't careful. Weiss was _really_ not enjoying this at all.

Weiss first released some Ice Dust onto Myrtenaster, then stabbed it on the ground. Ice then shot up from the ground, and combined with her glyphs, it created a large wall of ice that blocked the way between Tex and Ruby-Omega.

" _That should keep them separated for a while,_ " Weiss thought. She then began to make her way to Ruby, deciding to take her down first.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted to her infected partner. "If you can hear me, please stop!"

"Never!" Ruby-Omega shouted. " _I'm_ the leader, _I_ make the decisions! And my first order of business, eliminate the opposition!" She then started firing several shots from Crescent Rose at Weiss. Weiss created several glyphs in front of her, shielding herself from the bullets.

"Ruby, I don't want to hurt you!" Weiss shouted as the glyphs dissipated.

"Good, it'll make it easier for me to _kill_ you," Ruby declared. She pointed her scythe behind her and fired a shot, propelling herself forward, and after getting close enough, swung her scythe right at Weiss.

Weiss blocked the attack with her rapier, though Ruby pressed forward, intent on ending Weiss.

"Prepare to be sliced into itty-bitty pieces, Ice Queen. Mwhahahaha!" Ruby cackled.

However, before Ruby could press the attack any further, she was kicked on her side by Tex, who had punched her way through the wall of ice, and knocked Ruby to the side.

"I suppose I should say than-"

Weiss was cut short as Tex grabbed her by the neck.

"I told you what would happen if you got in my way," Tex said. She then pulled out her handgun and pointed it directly at Weiss' forehead. "Give up yet?"

Weiss struggled to speak due to Tex's grip, but was able to get a few words out, giving the female soldier a smirk. "I suggest you take a step forward."

"What the hell does that-"

Tex was immediately hit on her right as Ruby delivered a drop kick, knocking Tex back and causing her to let go of Weiss.

"You die first, bitch!" Ruby shouted at Tex.

"Ruby, language!" Weiss shouted. She knew Ruby wasn't in control of her words or actions, but hearing her say those kind of things just didn't feel right.

Ruby ignored Weiss and charged right towards Tex. Tex pulled out another of her handguns and began firing both guns at Ruby. Ruby twirled Crescent Rose around her, blocking and deflecting the oncoming bullets.

As she got closer to Tex, Ruby fired a shot behind her and propelled herself forward, swinging her scythe and aiming for Tex's head. Tex threw down her guns and grabbed the blade with both her hands, stopping it inches from her helmet.

"O'Malley, I know you're in there," Tex said, still keeping the scythe away from her face. "End this now and get back in me."

"Where's the fun in that," Ruby said. "I'll get back in you, but first, I'm going to make sure you won't fight back!" Ruby then pulled out a handgun she had hidden under her cloak and pointed right at Tex. "Time for you to-"

Ruby was knocked away from Tex as a flurry of ice crystals pushed her back. Tex turned to see Weiss had created a glyph and was still pushing Ruby back.

"Why did you help me?" Tex asked in confusion.

"Despite what you're planning to do and what you almost did to me, I'm not a person who would stand by when someone else might get killed, despite what I think of their decisions," Weiss stated.

"Hmph, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't really gonna kill you," Tex admitted. "You're just a kid, and I don't want that kind of thing on my conscience." After a beat, Tex added, "I was probably just gonna shoot you in the arm or leg or something."

"Surprisingly, that doesn't make me feel better at all," Weiss said. "Oh by the way, I'm apologizing in advance."

"For what?" Tex asked.

"For this," Weiss said as she switched the chamber of Myrtenaster into the red chamber, placing the Dust into the blade. She then created a glyph and placed her blade through it, the glyph turning red. She then moved the glyph towards Tex and immediately put some distance between them. The glyph then exploded right in front of Tex, the blast sending her upward and away.

"Son of a bitch!" Tex shouted as she flew off the distance.

"That should take care of her for now," Weiss said. She then faced Ruby, who was regaining her composure. "Now, all that's left is to deal with you."

Weiss then switched the chamber of her rapier again, placing yellow Dust into the blade. Weiss went into her stance. She knew she had only one chance to strike, so she had to wait until the exact moment to attack.

"Well then," Weiss goaded Ruby. "Are you waiting for an invitation or are you frightened?"

"Die!" Ruby growled as she raised her scythe, and using her Semblance, dashed forward.

Weiss had seen Ruby move with intense speed many times, and it was always difficult to spot her. But the fact that she had seen Ruby move this fast many times taught Weiss to know _exactly_ how fast Ruby was moving and how to attack.

It was a split second, but as Ruby was inches away from attacking, Weiss dashed forward and in one swing, slashed Ruby right on her the helmet. Upon contact, the Dust on Weiss' blade released a surge of electricity, short circuiting the helmet and shocking Ruby enough to knock her down to the ground.

Weiss turned and went to her partner, removing the helmet. She could see that Ruby looked okay, just unconscious.

Weiss sighed in relief. "Glad to have you back."

However, her joy was short lived as she was immediately hit from behind, and was knocked out.

"Now, we're even bitch," Tex said. She then noticed the unconscious Ruby and the fried helmet. "Shit." O'Malley most likely jumped to another person, and now Tex didn't even know who. She just growled in frustration and crushed what was left of the fried helmet.

"Where are you O'Malley?" Tex said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"What happened? Are they alright? What's going on?"

Church took his attention away from the scope of his sniper rifle and faced Yang. "Maybe I would find out faster if you didn't ask me what was going on every five seconds!"

The fight with Weiss, Tex, and Ruby-Omega had been moved to a farther location, with none of them able to see what was going on. This led to Church, who had the only thing that was capable of seeing at far distances, to try to assess the situation.

"Well, what did you see?" Blake asked.

"The only thing I saw was ice flying around and some explosions," Church mentioned.

"That's not very helpful," Tucker said.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to do something," Church shot back, irritated. "What are you contributing right now?"

"Hey, both of you quit fighting," Yang said. "Let's focus and try to find out what happened."

"Um guys," Blake said, calling their attention.

They all turned to see Tex walking towards them carrying both Ruby and Weiss over both her shoulders.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. She immediately rushed towards Tex, who dropped Ruby down to her sister.

"Tex, what happened?" Church asked.

"Omega's out of Ruby and still roaming around the canyon," Tex explained.

"And I'm guessing you're still planning to get him back and finish your plan," Blake accused. "Church filled us in on what's happened."

"That's none of your concern," Tex replied coldly.

"Okay, we don't need to get into another fight," Yang said. "Let's just be glad he's out of Ruby."

"Yeah, but where's he now?" Tucker wondered. "I mean, he could've jumped in someone else, but we wouldn't know who-"

He was cut short as another radio transmission was being picked up in their helmets and Yang and Blake's Scrolls.

" _Nothing, why does something have to be wrong with my voice? Maybe something's wrong with your voice,_ " Simmons said over the radio, though his voice was now deeper. " _You ever think about that cocksucker?_ "

"I think we know where O'Malley is," Yang said, pointing out the obvious.

At that moment, Tex suddenly threw Weiss to them. Blake caught Weiss before she hit the ground. Tex then hit Church with the end of her rifle, knocking him down and ran, heading to the direction of the Reds.

"Fuck!" Church shouted. "Tucker, stop her!"

Tucker pulled out one of his grenades and threw it at Tex. The grenade missed by a small distance and Tex was able to escape.

"Shit," Church said as he got back to his feet. "We need to go after her, come on!" Church then began running to the direction of the Reds as well.

"I'll go after him," Blake said. "You two stay here and keep an eye on Ruby and Weiss."

"Got it," Yang replied.

"Keeping away from potentially getting killed and staying with three chicks? No complaints here," Tucker said.

Blake just rolled her eyes and followed Church.

* * *

Church and Blake finally spotted the Reds, who were in some sort of argument.

"Hey Reds!" Church shouted as the two of them reached the group.

"Freeze, you dirty Blue!" Sarge shouted as he pointed his shotgun at Church. "Oh, hello there Blake," he said in a friendlier tone.

"No wait, don't shoot," Blake said. "We're here to help you."

"Yeah," Church said. "Omega's on the loose, and I think he's infected one of your guys."

"Infected?" Sarge declared in surprise. "Initiate Emergency Plan Delta men!" He then turned and fired his shotgun at Grif.

"Ow!" Grif shouted as he collapsed. "What the fuck!?"

"We didn't say who was infected yet," Blake deadpanned.

"We actually think it might be Simmons," Church said.

"That's okay," Donut assured them. "That's how all our emergency plans begin."

Simmons then ran up to the Warthog's turret, aiming it right at Sarge.

"Simmons, get off that gun right now!" Sarge ordered.

"No!" Simmons shouted in his deep voice.

"What did you say to me?" Sarge said, shocked at what Simmons said.

"I said no, hahaha!" Simmons laughed. "How do you like that? No!"

"Well since you asked, I don't like it at all!" Sarge shouted.

"First, I'm going to kill you. And then my plan to be leader of the Reds will be complete!" Simmons stated. "After that I'm going to kill every being in the Universe. From now on, everyone will kiss my ass, mwahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, it's definitely Simmons that got infected," Church said.

"You don't say," Blake said dryly.

"Donut!" Sarge shouted "Initiate Emergency Plan Traitor Simmons Number Eleven!"

"Got it Sir," Donut said. He then turned to Grif, who had just gotten back up, and fired a shot at him.

"Ow-how-how-how," Grif gagged as he dropped to the ground again.

"Donut! I said plan eleven!" Sarge shouted.

"Where am I gonna get a steamroller?" Donut asked.

Blake just facepalmed while Church sighed at the display.

"Simmons, do not fire that weapon," Sarge commanded. "That's an order!"

"Too late Sarge!" Simmons declared triumphantly. "Simmons is getting a promotion. Mwahaha, mwa-"

Simmons' laughter was interrupted as he was knocked down from the turret by Tex, who had been sneaking up behind him. She then proceeded to continue beating him.

Simmons was obviously not okay with this, and his words were making it abundantly clear. "Ow, the back of my lower legs! Ow, the side of my head! The back of my face! The front of my front!"

"Blake! Church!"

Blake and Church turned to see Tucker and Yang, both of them carrying a still unconscious Ruby and Weiss, heading their way.

"Hey Church, we think Tex is over here!" Tucker shouted.

"Thanks for the update!" Church said sarcastically.

"Tex I know now might not be the best time," Sarge began to say to Tex, who had finally stopped her attack on Simmons. "But I'd really like you to consider coming over to the Red team. Technically you know black is just a really dark shade of red. We'll talk later."

" _Church, are we still talking on the radio?_ " Caboose asked over the radio. They all saw that he was a few feet from them, hiding behind a tree. He then suddenly began laughing maniacally. " _'_ _Cause I'd love to talk on the radio. What? What am I doing in this idiot?_ "

Tex quickly headed to Caboose's direction and dropped to the ground.

"Hegagergerk!" Caboose groaned as he stood perfectly still.

"Um, what just happened?" Yang asked.

"Tex just ditched her body and went inside Caboose's head," Tucker explained. "Oh yeah, Tex is a ghost like Church too. Did we forget to mention that?"

"Yes, you did," Blake replied in irritation.

"Oh crap," Church said, seeing the situation they were in. He then turned to Sarge. "Sarge, I need you to do me a favor. If I'm not outta there in ten minutes, I'm gonna need you to help disable that ship. 'Cause if Tex gets out of here with O'Malley and that kid, there's no one that's gonna be able to stop her." Church then walks up to Caboose and now stood still.

"Did he-" Yang began to ask, wondering if Church had also jumped into Caboose.

"Yup," Tucker said.

"Would someone explain what the hell he was talkin' about?" Sarge asked.

"Oh. Tex and Omega have some kind of stupid plan to enslave the whole alien race," Tucker explained to the Reds. "But Church thinks if she does, she's gonna become the Queen of the Universe or some shit."

Donut immediately gasped at this. "Queen of the Universe? No one even told me we were having a competition!"

"No," Blake said. "That is _not_ what's happening. Yes about the enslaving an alien race. Wrong about the other thing."

"Aww," Donut sighed in disappointment.

"I'm still confused about what in Sam Hill happened here," Sarge said.

"I'll tell you what happened," Grif said as he walked up to the group. "My own fucking teammate-"

Grif's rant was interrupted as Simmons shot Grif from behind.

"Ow!" Grif shouted as he fell to he ground for the third time.

"Nice to have you back Simmons," Sarge said.

"Thank you Sir, good to be back!" Simmons said. Then after a beat, he added under his breath, "Cocksucker."

"Alright then," Sarge declared. "Let's go blow up that ship."

"Woah, wait a minute," Yang said. "Church said to wait until he gets out."

"Yang, due to your capacity for violence and downright destruction, I have the utmost respect for you," Sarge began. "But blowin' up stuff ain't a democracy. Simmons, where can we get some explosives?"

"Well, if you recall, we recently saw Andy the bomb and Lopez in one of the caves," Simmons reminded them. "So-"

"Of course!" Sarge exclaimed. "Come on men! Let's go ask Lopez if he knows where we can find some explosives!"

"Excellent plan Sir," Simmons sighed. He and the rest of the Reds then followed Sarge.

"Okay, someone needs to stop him," Tucker pointed out.

"I'll go," Yang volunteered. "I'm pretty sure that I can convince Sarge not to do anything crazy." She slowly put Ruby down and quickly followed the Reds.

"She's not gonna help the situation, is she?" Tucker asked Blake, a few moments after Yang had run off.

"Probably going to make things worse," Blake admitted.

"So, what do we do now?" Tucker asked.

"How about you start with putting me down!"

Tucker and Blake saw that Weiss was awake and fidgeting as Tucker was still carrying her over his shoulder.

"Oh right, sorry," Tucker then put Weiss down and on her feet.

"Good," Weiss said as she dusted off her skirt. "Now, can someone explain what's going on?"

Weiss' questions were cut short as the three of them saw Tex getting back on her feet.

"Oh shit!" Tucker shouted. "Tex, is that you? Or is it O'Malley?"

"It's still me," Tex said. "Church got in the way and O'Malley left."

"Good, maybe now you'll stop with this insane plan," Weiss said.

"Nice to see you awake, princess," Tex said snarkily. She then turned to Tucker. "Tucker, give me the sword."

"How about, no way in hell," Tucker replied.

"You're not getting the sword," Blake said.

"Okay, we'll do this the hard way," Tex said.

"You're outnumbered," Weiss noted. "How do you expect to get past us?"

"Easy. Cheat." Fatser than they could react, Tex threw a something in the middle of the three of them. It then exploded, and the next thing they saw was white.

* * *

After getting both Lopez and Andy out of the caves, Sarge had quickly explained the plan to Andy and placed him in the ship.

"Well, that takes care of that," Sarge said.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Yang pointed out. She had tried to convince Sarge not to go through with his plan, but decided to give up after seeing he wouldn't budge.

"Blowing up a ship to stop an enemy from escaping, with the possible chance that the debris from said ship might fall on and kill Grif?" Sarge stated. "What could go wrong?"

"A lot of things," Yang muttered. "Hey, where _is_ Grif?"

"I sent him to disable the other ship you crashed in," Simmons explained. "Just in case Tex might think to use it. He wouldn't go, so I had to get Donut to drag him to help."

"Disable it how?" Yang asked.

"I don't know," Simmons said, shrugging. "Like, cutting the fuel or something."

There was suddenly a huge explosion in the site where the Bullhead was. They then saw Donut and Grif headed their way.

"What the heck was that!?" Yang shouted.

"Um, us disabling the ship?" Donut replied, as if it should be obvious.

"I told you two to disable the ship, not blow it up!" Simmons shouted.

"We didn't know how the ship worked, and it would've taken too long to figure it out," Grif said lazily. "Besides, if it's blown up, it can't fly now. Job done."

Simmons facepalmed. "You're a fucking idiot."

"Well, I didn't want to leave without a souvenir, so I took this," Donut said as he showed them a small container that he took. "Ta-da!"

"Wait a second," Yang realized. "Is that the experimental Dust?"

"Is it? I wouldn't know," Donut shrugged. "It looked pretty to me, so I decided to keep it." Donut then went silent for a second before speaking again, this time in a deep voice. "Maybe I could use it to kill people. Mwahahaha!"

"Oh no," Yang said.

* * *

After both O'Malley and Tex were killed, it took around several seconds before Church followed them out. When he got out, he was confused at what he was looking at. Tucker, Blake, and Weiss were crouched on the ground, covering their eyes, and Doc and Sister looking over them.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Church shouted. "What happened?"

"Ooh, let me tell," Caboose said. "Tex appeared out of nowhere and threw a grenade which exploded in bright, pretty light, and then she took Tucker's sword. Also, someone may have been surprised by that, and peed his pants, just a little bit. Or a lot."

"I was only behind for like _thirty_ seconds!" Church shouted. "Where the fuck is she!?"

"She took the sword and a Wyoming helmet to the ship," Caboose said. "I think she went to the ship to save Tucker's kid. He's on the ship too now."

"Fuck!" Church shouted. That meant that all Tex needed was her A.I. and then there won't be anything that can stop her. "What about O'Malley where's he?"

Suddenly they heard a radio transmission.

" _Hahahaha!_ " Donut's deep voice laughed over the radio. " _That's the problem with living in a Patriarchal society; men just automatically assume they know everything. Hahaha!_ "

"Never mind," Church said. "Tucker, Weiss, Blake, get up. We need to go!"

"Are you even seeing what's happened to us!" Weiss shouted, raising her head to look at his direction, but her hands still over her eyes. "Because we can't!"

"We're completely blind Church," Tucker said. "Everything's all white."

"We can't do anything right now," Blake said.

"Sorry Church, but these three aren't going anywhere for a while," Doc said.

"And I thought the only thing that could get you blind was non stop-" Sister began to say.

"God dammit!" Church interrupted. "Who's suppose to help me now!"

"Hey guys, keep it down."

Church turned to see Ruby, who still seemed groggy, but was no longer unconscious and was slowly getting up.

"Ruby, perfect!" Church declared. "We need to go now! Doc, when they get better, follow us. Let's go!"

* * *

Back with the Reds and Yang, they were dealing with the now infected Donut.

"Whoa easy Donut," Simmons said. "You've been infected by a computer virus, and we just need to figure out what to do about it."

"Mwahahaha!" Donut laughed. "No! It's my body! It's my choice! And another thing: why do I do as much work as you guys, but I only make ninety-two percent-"

Donut stopped speaking when Tex came up behind him and knocked him out.

"I'll take that," Yang then took the container of the experimental Dust, not wanting the Reds to have their hands on it and avoid any other problems.

"Hey," Sarge said. "Don't hit my soldiers without my permission." His voice then became much deeper, Omega having jumped into him. "I'm the one who gets to hit my soldiers. Wahahaha, yeah! Eat lead, world. Drop and give me infinity."

"Sarge, you've finally gone crazy," Grif said. Yang then hit Grif in the back of his head for not understanding the situation. "Ow! What did I do?"

Tex disappeared for a second and reappeared behind Sarge, then knocked him out.

Grif then started to speak in a deep voice as well. "Whoa, that's weird. I have a sudden urge to conquer the Universe. Which is odd for me because, well that would take actual work... I think I'll just fall asleep instead." Grif then stopped speaking.

"Did you fall asleep inside your armor?" Yang asked in surprise. The snoring that could be heard from him just confirmed her answer.

"Guys, we're here!"

Everyone turned to see Doc with a recovered Tucker, Weiss, and Blake.

"Is anyone hurt?" Doc said before he began to laugh maniacally. "Anyone need to be killed? Huahahaha!"

"Not again," Tucker said as he, Weiss, and Blake back away from Doc.

"Alright," Church said as he and Ruby arrived as well. "Nobody move!" He then felt a strange sensation in his mind. "Shit, O'Malley's in my head."

Ruby then backed away from Church. "I have no idea, what's going on, but I know that's a bad thing."

"You know uh... I don't really feel all that different," Church admitted. "Mha, mhu mha, mhu mhu, mhuh. Uh, nope, feels pretty much the same, That's, that's kinda weird, ah, I mean, I expected more-"

Church was then suddenly hit in the back of his head by Tex.

Church shook his head, feeling Omega's presence gone. "Alright, where is he? Where'd he go? Is he gone?"

"Um Church," Ruby said.

Church turned around to see that Tex backing away from the group.

"Tex?" Church said.

"Church, run!" Tex shouted.

"Tex, don't!" Church shouted, realizing what was happening.

Tex stopped backing away and looked at all of them.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in," Tex-Omega said in a deep male voice, Omega now asserting control.

"Tex please, just stop," Ruby pleaded. "Church told me what you're planning to do. You don't need to do this."

"Sorry," Tex said in a calm cold voice. "Tex isn't here anymore." She then made a run for it.

"Someone stop her!" Church shouted.

Tex didn't get far as a wall of ice rose from the ground in front of her to block her path. Tex turned around and saw Team RWBY stepping forward, each of them having drawn their weapons.

"Tex, stop," Ruby said. "We don't want to fight you. It doesn't have to be like this."

Tex was silent for several seconds, just staring at all of them.

"Yes," Tex said lowly. "It does." She then threw several vials in their direction.

"Is that Dust!?" Weiss shouted. It was, in fact; Tex clearly having swiped some beforehand.

As the vials reached close to Team RWBY, Tex pulled out a handgun and aimed it at one of the vials.

Ruby, realizing what was about to happen, immediately shouted to everyone.

"Get down!"

The Reds and Blues quickly ran away from the area.

Weiss, seeing that they were too close to be able run far enough, quickly thought of a plan.

"Get over here now!" Weiss shouted to her teammates.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang did as she said and ran to Weiss. Weiss then created a large glyph under the four of them. Using some Ice Dust, she shot the glyph upward, with the four of them over it.

Tex fired the shot, hitting one of the vials and causing it to explode. The initial explosion caused a chain reaction with other vials, leading to one giant explosion. The blast wave of the explosion caused the glyph to blow Team RWBY further away, crashing them to the ground, somewhere far from Tex, as well as the Reds and Blues.

"Uggh," Yang groaned. "A little warning next time before you do that."

"Next time I try to save our lives, I'll be sure to ask first," Weiss said sardonically.

"Is everyone okay?" Blake asked.

"Just a little dirt on us, but we're good," Yang answered.

"Guys, hurry! We need to go and stop Tex!" Ruby exclaimed.

As the four of them got back on their feet, they began to hear some sparking noises.

"What's that sound?" Blake asked.

They turned to see one of the dead Wyomings near them, his helmet sparking and emitting a strange noise.

Yang then began feeling something hot in her pocket. She then pulled out the container of the experimental Dust that she took from Donut, the Dust inside starting to glow.

"Um, guys," Yang called to the others.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake saw the glow of the Dust as the high pitch whine coming from Wyoming's helmet started getting louder.

"Guys," Ruby said. "What's going-"

A bright flash came from the Dust as it seemed to react to Wyoming's helmet. The light blinded Team RWBY as they were enveloped by it.

After a few moments, the light died out, with Team RWBY having disappeared alongside it.

* * *

As Ruby slowly opened her eyes, she immediately sat up in a panic.

"Church!" Ruby shouted. However, as she focused, Ruby saw that this wasn't Blood Gulch or even the ground of a canyon. In fact, Ruby saw that she was on a bed.

"Ruby, you're awake."

Ruby looked to see Yang in front of her in a bed as well.

"Yang, what happened?" Ruby asked. "Where are we?"

"We're in the infirmary," Blake answered. She was in another bed beside Yang's. "In Beacon."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "Beacon!? Wait, that means we're back! How?"

"We're not sure ourselves," Weiss said. She was in the bed beside Ruby's. "We think it may have something to do with the experimental Dust reacting with the time device in Wyoming's helmet."

"Which apparently came with us," Yang said as she held the helmet up to show Ruby. "That took a while to explain to Professor Ozpin."

"Ozpin came here?" Ruby asked.

"So did Professor Goodwitch," Blake said.

"Yeah, that was a little weird," Yang admitted. "Seeing her again was a bit hard to adjust to after what we went through. I almost called her Tex like _three_ times."

"They wanted to know where we had been," Weiss explained. "Apparently, we caused quite a panic after the Bullhead disappeared with us in it. They said we went missing for only twelve hours, but I know we were gone for much longer. I guess time moves differently when you cross other dimensions? Anyway, they told us that we were found outside the courtyard of the school. I woke up first and explained to them what happened."

"And what did you tell them?" Ruby asked wondering what her partner had said.

"Well obviously not the truth," Weiss scoffed. "I told them that we fell unconscious when we were in the Bullhead. We don't know happened with the Bullhead, and we don't remember anything that happened during the time we were gone. It was better than having to explain where we went and how our Auras were nearly depleted. We would sound insane."

"Oh," Ruby said, surprised that Weiss was able to think of a story so quickly. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we rest and recover and hope that we won't be in trouble for losing a Bullhead and all the Dust it was carrying," Blake stated.

"I can agree to that," Yang said, yawning to emphasize her point. "I feel like I could sleep for weeks."

"No," Ruby said. "I mean, what are we going to do to go back?"

Ruby teammates stared at Ruby like she said something insane.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Weiss shouted. "We were trying to _leave_ that place! Why would we go back!?"

"But what about Church? Or Tex? Or the others?" Ruby asked.

"Whatever problems they have, that's there business," Weiss said, folding her arms.

"How can you say that!?" Ruby argued. "You know what Tex plans to do."

"I also know what Wyoming wanted to do with us if he had succeeded in capturing us!" Weiss argued back. "You didn't here his plans, but he wanted to take us, and _dissect_ us to learn about our world. There could be others back in that universe who would do the same. It's not worth the risk going back."

"But they need our help!" Ruby protested.

"Ruby, you know that I want to go back and help too," Blake said. "But the fact is we don't even understand how we got back here, much less how to find our way back to the Reds and Blues."

"We have to go back!" Ruby shouted.

"Why!?" Weiss shouted, not understanding why Ruby was adamant on going back. "Please, explain to all of us why we have to endanger ourselves by trying to go back to a place that, really, has nothing to do with us, when we should be glad that we made it back home."

Ruby looked to her teammates, who were waiting for her answer. Taking a deep breath, she simply asked them one question.

"Didn't any of you wonder why we were there?"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked at each other, confused by Ruby's question.

"It isn't really any wonder," Yang shrugged. "We ended up there by accident."

"I mean, yeah we ended up there by accident, and there was a chance we couldn't come back home," Ruby said. "But, we also made friends there."

Ruby's teammates said nothing, pondering her words and the truth in them.

"Sure they were weird, and some of them did try to kill us, and each other, but they're good people," Ruby continued. "I know it's dangerous, and I know we might not get lucky and find a way back again, but I can't just leave them the way we did and forget about it. I don't how to do it, but I'll find a way to help our friends, so it would be really great if you guys can help me. Please."

Ruby finished talking and looked to her teammates, waiting for a response.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Yang said with a grin. "If you say we need to help our friends, then we need to help them. I've got your back on this."

Ruby smiled back, glad that her sister would help.

"I'll help too," Blake agreed, giving a small smile. "You're right. They're our friends, and we can't just leave them."

Ruby continued smiling as Blake finished talking. She, Yang, and Blake then looked to Weiss, waiting for her response.

"You three realize that you have no idea how to get back to the Reds and Blues. If we do get back, we have no real plan when we get there, much less how to return home. Overall, I think that this plan is idiotic and will get you all killed," Weiss said.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang looked at each other, slightly discouraged by Weiss' words.

"Which means," Weiss continued with a small smirk. "That you three are going to need _my_ help for this to work."

Ruby gave a squeal of delight at Weiss' answer. "If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd go over there and hug you."

"And I am grateful that you can't," Weiss said. "And I assure you, we _will_ find a way back. But right now, we need to rest. We have a lot of things to plan and take care of before we do anything."

"Great, we're all in agreement," Yang said. "Now, can we get some sleep?"

"Yes please," Blake agreed.

The four of them laid down on their beds, finally getting some well deserved rest.

Before Ruby closed her eyes, she had several thoughts running through her head. She knew that this plan wouldn't be easy, and may be near impossible, but she wouldn't give up until she and her team succeeded.

"We'll be back Church," Ruby muttered to herself, before sleep finally claimed her. "I promise, we'll be back."

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes this story of mine.  
**

 **But don't worry, as Ruby said, we'll be back. I will be posting the next story in this series, RvBvRWBY: Revitalization.**

 **A/N 2: I would also like to thank the several people who have followed this story and given me reviews to keep going:**

 **sonicxben, New Universe Returns, djmegamouth, Iron-ninja, raw666, Chucknorren, Mandalore the Freedom.**

 **Thank you all and enjoy the wait.**


	17. New Story Uploaded

**Attention everyone!**

 **I have uploaded the new story, RvBvRWBY: Revitilization.**

 **Please read it and tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
